Sakuras Hell
by werewolfbleu
Summary: The clock has been turned back on the akatsuki. Poor sakura is now designated babysitter! Sakura/Akatsuki Saku/Ita, Saku/Dei, Saku/Saso, Saku/multi fic! *Contains action/humor/romance/angst/drama. I do not own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! Naruto! What in the name of all that is holy were you thinking?!" I yelled while dusting myself off.

My idiot blonde headed team mate began laughing as he stood up and dusted himself off as well. "Gomen sakura-chan. I didn't think that would happen- "

SMACK!!!!

I hit him over the head with my fist before he could finish. "BAKA!!!!! Of course this would happen thats why i tried to stop you! You can't do shit like that inside an old house like this! Now my floor has to be fixed!"

_**Honestly! What an idiot! **_Said 'inner' with her hands on her hips.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen nasaiiiiii sakura-chan!" He said with a pout. Rubbing the sore spot on his head. He stopped and ran a hand threw his hair dislodging the debri. It was then that he finally looked around. "Ne sakura-chan were are we?"

I sighed the idiot just realized we were no longer in my dining room. "We're in the basement naruto." i said glancing up threw the hole.

"I never new you had one? Whats with all the boxes?" He said glancing around.

My gaze swept over the boxes stacked in the corners. All of which were closed and neatly stacked. There were a few shelves on the walls holding random things and more boxes. To my left was the stairs that led down here. My eyes traveled up to the door that was always locked.

_Flashback: "Oba-chan whats inside this room?" My five year old self asked. "Oh sakura-chan thats just the door to the basement." My face lit up with a smile, "i wana see." _

_"Sorry sakura-chan but you can't. Thats no place for a child to play." I pouted, "But i wana see it!" _

_"But sakura-chan if you go down there __**it **__might get you." _

_"_**IT**_?" I said confused. _

_"Hai i wouldn't want _**it**_ to get you. Its quite scary." As she said it my oba-chan put a hand to her ear. "Oh my i think i hear _**it **_coming for you." She said with a sly smile. "No!" i shouted and ran out of the room. _

_End of flashback. _

Of course i know now she made up that story to keep me away from the basement. It worked to. I never touch the doorknob again. A sad smile made its way to my face.

When my grand parents died a few years ago my parents inherited the house. My mom couldn't live here with all the memories of her and her mom living here. So when i moved out my mom gave it to me. I guess it beats an apartment.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm sorry i got lost in thought." I said turning back to him. The annoyance back on my face. "You are so going to pay for this!"

"I'll fix it for you sakura-chan."

My eye twitched. I was about to tell him no way in hell when i heard my cell phone ring.

Quickly i sent chakra to my feet and lept to the upper level. Glancing down at naruto i said, "This is so not over! Now get your ass up here!"

I didn't bother waiting for him as i grabbed my phone off the counter.

The caller id told me it was the secretaries desk from the hokage tower. _Oh this is just crapdamntacular! _

_**No shit! **_

Taking a calming breath i pressed the 'talk' button. "Speak", i said not meaning to sound annoyed. But i guess i did. The secretary who i new was akiko stuttered, _"Gggomen nasai haruno-san. But the hokage wants you to come to her office." _

"Now?" , i responded tightly.

_"Ha hai! She said ASAP." _

*Click*

I hung up without a word. Clenching my fist trying to calm down.

"Um sakura-chan don't break your phone."

I pocketed my phone and turned my glare to naruto. "I have to go see the hokage. You stay put and figure out how your going to fix this. If im not back within the hour you can leave. But don't think for one second you can weasel your way out of this!"

Naruto just smiled, "sure thing sakura-chan."

As i opened the front door i looked at naruto over my shoulder. "Naruto don't go back down there. Or at the very least don't touch anything. I don't even no whats all down there."

"No problem", he said with his goofy smile still in place. I could already see his hands twitching to get into trouble.

With a heavy sigh i shut the door behind me and headed for the tower.

I stood outside the tower for a second. Looking up at the sky. Clouds were rolling in from the north. I could already hear the thunder. The tower looked almost foreboding. _I have a feeling that my days about to get even worse. _

_**Bad omen anyone!**_

I ignored 'inners' omen statement and headed inside. I past the secretaries desk. Not bothering to say anything. The feeling of foreboding was getting stronger. Something was definitely off. The hokages door seemed bigger than normal. As if looming over me. I took a deep breath and cleared my thoughts. There were several chakras in the room. Seven of which i didn't recognize but a few seemed familiar.

I knocked twice, "shishou?"

"Hai. Hai come in sakura." Came tsunades voice.

Clearing my head and shaking off that feeling i opened the door. Stepping into the office my eyes latched onto seven children. That foreboding feeling crashed over me again as my eyes went from one to the other. Seven pairs of eyes stared back at me. None of them said anything. In fact they were all quiet and very still. Scanning over them i could see they all had minor cuts and bruises. Not to mention they all were filthy. My eyes traveled over a few before my eyes caught site of a boy with blue skin. A sense of familiarity washed over me.

_**He looks like shark boy! **_

Inner was right he looked like kisame. However i didn't stare at him long. The boy next to him knocked the wind clean out of me. _Sasuke? _

_**What in the seven hells is going on! **_

The boys eyes locked with mine. He really did look like the boy who left me on that bench all those years ago. Except that his eyes were definitely not sasukes.

"Sakura?" , asked tsunade.

I mentally shook myself. Turning away i gave the hokage my full attention.

"What going on?" i asked.

The hokage locked eyes with me. A mischievous smile graced her lips. Even though her eyes were dead serious. I didn't trust that smile. "Sakura i have a mission for you. I am leaving these seven boys in your care."

_**Oh Shit!**_

I think i stopped breathing. "NANI?!", i practically shouted. "What? Why? Who are they? Babysitting! But i have work at the hospital! Shishou you can't be serious-" "I am." She said with finality.

"Yamato will you take the boys outside. Sakura will be there in a second to take them home."

"Hai! Hokage-sama." Yamato said. He looked at the boys and pointed to the door. Without a word they shuffled out. Yamato gave me a sympathetic smile as he walked past and out the door. The door shut with a loud click.

"Sakura-" "Why me tsunade? I no next to nothing about taking care of kids! And what about the hospital? My patents? I can't afford to feed seven-" "Sakura listen to me."

The hokage was dead serious. "Sakura did you notice anything strange about those kids?"

The question caught me off guard. "Hai. A few of them seemed familiar. But at the same time not."

Tsunade sighed as she stood. Crossing her arms over her massive chest. "Thats what i thought to. Yamato and sai ran into some sound-nin in kusa near the boarders of earth country. Those boys were with them. All seven of them were in shackles being led to kami knows were. At first we suspected slave trade. But one of the sound-nin said something about experiments before he was killed. Which leads me to believe that they're a few of orochimarus experiments. With the snake-nin being dead now i can't imagine what those sound-nin were up to."

"Well what did the boys say?" , i asked confused.

Tsunade shook her head. "They wont speak. They havn't said a word."

"Thats odd?" I said running a hand threw my hair. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Sakura i trust you more than i trust anyone else. We need to find out who they are and were they came from. I've already sent word out to other villages asking about missing children. Sakura its your mission to not only gather info from them but protect them as well. Sound may try to take them back. Don't worry about the hospital for right now this is your mission. This is an S rank mission. I will also take over the boys expenses. Besides think of what would happen if i left them in narutos care."

I held my hand over my mouth as if in fear. "The boys would never survive the experience and if by chance they did they would terrorize the village."

The hokage laughed at my display. "Just think of it as punishment for when you throw naruto threw a hospital wall again."

"Hai hai.", i said in defeat. Although i was all ready planning on throwing him into something very hard for breaking my house!

"Good. Your dismissed."

With my head down i walked out of the hokages office to my doom. I took one more deep breath and opened the front door. Outside the sky was already dark with clouds. Yamato stood watching the boys. He looked towards me and gave me another sympathetic smile and walked away. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as all seven pairs of eyes latched onto me. Silently they waited and watched my every movement.

I glanced up to the sky. Then turned back to the boys. _Well i guess they are kinda cute? _

_**You'll be eating those words later.**_

I rolled my eyes at 'inner'. Turning back to the boys i gave them a small smile. "All right lets go before the rain decides to drench us."

And just as we started towards the house the rain came pouring down.

_Clearly this was not my day! _

_**Authors note:**** All right Reviews Please! I will continue this story based on the reviews i get. Im all ready working on chapter 2 so please let me know what you think. NO FLAMES!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

" Naruto laughed uncontrollably. Rolling around on my floor with a hand on his stomach. He hadn't stopped sense i walked threw the door. With seven boys looking a lot like wet cats trailing behind me. He only laughed harder when i told him my mission was babysitting.

My patients was wearing thin. "Naruto!", i shouted.

"Gomen -hahaha- sakura-haha-chan! I'll -ha- stop now." He said smiling and getting to his feet. His cheerful blue eyes looked over the boys before focusing on me. "Did you piss off lady baa-chan or what?"

I snorted softly. "Kids why don't you take a seat here in the living room. I'll go get you some water and the first aid kit." I wasn't surprised when i got absolutely no response. The boys glanced at one another before sitting down around my living room.

I grabbed naruto by the back of his shirt. Dragging him with me as i made my way to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan what gives?" Naruto whined as i let him go. Turning to face him i crossed my arms over my chest meeting his confused gaze. "Naruto did anything about those kids seem off to you?"

Naruto mimicked my movements and crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed and he looked up at the ceiling in thought. Then he met my gaze and shrugged, "no."

_**Baka!**_

I agreed with 'inner'. "Really? They don't seem the least bit familiar at all?"

Naruto scratched the blonde stubble on his chin. "No. Why? Have i met them?"

_He really is a baka._ I thought with a smile. I huffed out a breath and shook my head. "It doesn't matter naruto." I said turning and reaching for the cabinet.

I grabbed the first aid kit then headed over to the frig to get some bottled water. Then a thought accured to me. I turned back to naruto, "Naruto you wouldn't happen to have some of your old clothes from your genin years still would you?" The boys all needed to get cleaned up. But it would be pointless if they put back on tattered close again.

Naruto grinned, "Sure. I think i still have a few laying around. Why? Do you want some of my old shirts sakura-chan?" he said wagging his eyebrows.

_**That kid sure is slow.**_

I made an exasperated noise. "Not for me naruto. For the boys. They need clean clothes. I won't be able to take them shopping until tomorrow."

Narutos smile didn't falter. I could tell he was imagining me in one of his shirts. _I can't believe the baka wont give up! He still hasn't even noticed hinata! _

_**Dense much? **_

_Clearly!_

"Sure i'll go grab a few and come right back." He said turning on his heel. Outside i could still hear the rain.

"You don't have to go this minute naruto its still raining." I said making my way back to the living area. The boys all sat on the floor together. Well except for the kid who looked like sasuke. He was leaning against my bookshelf flipping threw one of my medical journals. _Strange? Why would he look threw that? _

My thoughts stopped when i felt narutos hand touch my shoulder. My gaze left the boys. Naruto smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. The rain doesn't bother me. Beside these kids need bathes." His nose wrinkled as he said it. I smirked remembering that narutos sense of smell was better than your average humans.

"Alright i'll be right back." Narutos hand touched the back of my head. A small gasped escaped me when naruto quickly kissed my forehead. My eyes went wide the kit i held nearly dropped from my hands. Heat colored my cheeks as i quickly grabbed the kit.

"Naruto!" I said a little breathlessly. It was too late. Naruto was already at the front door. He gave me a foxy smile. "Be back in a jiffy. Oh and make some ramen!" Then he was gone.

My stunned gaze was still on the door.

_Baka! What was that?! _

_**Holly crow! Damn sakura maybe i was wrong. The kids got guts! Come on besides him being a dope hes totally HOT! **_

My cheeks got even redder. _Are you insane! _

_**Look whose talking! **_

I shook my head. Ignoring 'inner' as she continued on. It took me a moment to realize that i wasn't alone in the room. My gaze finally left the door in favor of the boys. All seven of them were focused on me. I cleared my throat and took a seat on the couch. Laying the kit and water bottles next to me.

I held out a hand to the kid closest to me. Which happened to be the one with blue skin. "Come on you first. His eyes went a little wide. "Im not going to bite." i said with what hope was a reassuring smile. The boy looked over to the miniature sasuke. The kid simply nodded his head and continued looking threw my medical books.

_**So chibi sasuke is the ring leader ne? **_

The boy with the blue skin silently walked over and stood in front of me. Crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes clearly held no trust for me. With a sigh a placed a glowing hand on his chest. The boy stiffened. His eyes holding a little less bravado and a little more fear.

"Well your fine except for a few cuts and bruises. Are you hurting anywhere specific?" The only answer i got was silence. I let out a breath. There was nothing wrong with there vocal cords or any sign of something blocking them. So either they couldn't talk or they wouldn't.

_**Damn this sucks! Why aren't they saying anything? How long do you have to babysit them? **_

My eyes went a little wide. _Shit! I forgot to ask! _

_**We're doomed!**_

I ran a hand threw my short hair. "Look i can't help you guys if you don't start talking. As long as im here no one will hurt you. I'll protect you but your going to have to trust me. Even if it is just a little."

My gaze never left the boys eyes. I could tell he was torn. Biting his lower lip. His black eyes left mine to look at the others around me. But still all i received was silence.

I sighed and ran a hand threw the boys dark blue hair. The gesture caught him off guard. I smiled as his face went from surprise to a scowl. A giggle escaped my lips. "You guys sure are cute." The boys blue eyebrows rose. Another laugh escaped me as i handed him a bottle of water and shooed him away. "Alright next."

The process continued. First i had the boy with blue skin. Second a boy that looked kinda of like naruto. He had shaggy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. At first i thought he was a girl. He kept his hands in his pockets as i looked over him. But he at least gave me a small smile. If not a shy one.

The third boy had gold eyes and green hair. He made me slightly nervous. One moment he would be smiling and the next he would be scowling. Either he suffered from major mood swings or he had some sort of split personality disorder.

The forth boy had silvery white hair. I couldn't help but touch it. The boy scowled at me and moved his head away. His eyes were pink almost the same shade as my hair.

The fifth boy had his in tire body covered. The only thing visible were his bright green eyes that nearly glowed. Those eyes bore into mine. It felt like he'd seen more in his lifetime than i had seen in my own. I was glad when he went to sit down.

"Alright you two are the last. Come on." The last two boys were the ones who bothered me the most. Sasukes look a like and a kid that kinda reminded me of gaara. They both scowled. Slowly the red head turned his eyes on me. My breath got caught in my throat. Images of sasori flashed threw my head. _This kid! I know him but...._

He walked up to me arms crossed and a glare that could melt iron. His eyes held hate. _This kid hates me? Why? _

I ignored my thoughts as i looked him over. The boys eyes were a beautiful dull shade of red with gray mixed in. His hair was the color of blood. Like the others he was fine except for a few bruises. When my glowing hand left his chest he quickly walked away.

Finally only one boy was left. He still stood over by the book shelf. Although he no longer held a book in his hands. His eyes held challenge. This boy was definitely the leader of the group. Which meant if i could get him to trust me so would the others. With a tired smile i held out a hand to him. "Come your the last. Then we can figure out what to cook for dinner."

He didn't so much as blink. Those black orbs didn't seem to be looking at me but threw me. His face was an emotionless mask. _Gods he really could be sasuke! _

But he wasn't. This kids eyes were different. Were sasukes eyes always held anger and hate. This boy gave nothing away in fact he looked bored.

"Please", i asked softly. His gaze narrowed slightly as if studying me. But finally he closed the gap between us. The way he moved was different. He calculated everything. _These kids are definitely not normal._

_**No joke.... **_

He came to a stop in front of me. Instead of crossing his arms they remained slack at his sides. His gaze didn't leave mine. This close i could see his eyes were black but they also held hues of blue in them. _Definitely not sasukes.... _

_What the hell was that snake-nin up to with these kids? Why would he try and duplicate the akatsuki? _

I mentally shook my head focusing on the task at hand. I could feel the weight of the other boys gazes as they watched. In my minds eye i imagined his eyes turning into that deadly tomoyo. But they didn't. I pressed my hand to his chest. Like the others he stiffened but his face stayed that impenetrable mask.

Outside i could hear the roar of thunder. The room lit up with a flash of lightning.

Like the others he had no internal damage. Nor did he seem ill. My gaze left his eyes as i caught site of a cut on his forehead. Hiding under his midnight black hair. My hand left his chest and moved towards his head. I brushed away the stray hair to see a rather nasty cut. The boy watched my every movement as i shifted to get some rubbing alcohol.

"This will sting a little." I said softly. He didn't make any sign of discomfort so i dabbed at the wound. Cleaning the area with the disinfectant. When it was clean i channeled chakra to my finger tips. Just before i could touch his head; his hand shot out catching mine. I looked down at him. Meeting his eyes, "im just going to close it."

Even though this kid was only eight and his hands were smaller than mine. He was still strong. Freakishly strong for an eight year old. I stayed still and waited. For a moment i thought i saw confusion in those eyes. Slowly he dropped his hand. I figured that meant i could go a head.

*Thump... thump.... thump..........*

My hand stilled just over the cut. As awareness tingled. I looked up. Apparently i was the only one who felt it sense the boys still focused on me. _Maybe im going crazy? _

*Thump..... thump, thump.........*

_Or not! _

_**Sakura somethings here! **_

Abruptly i stood up. The only chakra i felt was coming from the boys. Thunder boomed and lightning flash. And like out of some joke horror movie the lights went out. With a flick of my wrist the candles on the low living room table lit up. The four candles lit up the room quite well. The shadows seemingly coming to life.

*Thump, thump,........thumpthumpthump.......*

"Senbon Zakura", i whispered. In a flurry of petals my katana came to me. I grabbed hold of my sword then swiftly moved towards the dining area. I glanced over my shoulder, "stay put."

*Thump.... thump..... thump....*

_Its definitely coming from the dining area. _

_**Sakura that sound it sounds like - **__like a heart beat. _I finished for her.

Lightning flashed lighting up the dining room for a split second. My gaze immediately went to the hole in the floor. When the lightning flashed the hole looked like a pool of just blackness. I touched the basement with my chakra and still nothing.

*Thump, thump,.......*

Although there was definitely something. I pooled chakra behind my eyes. Enhancing my vision so i could see in the dark. Making my eyes shine like an animals in the dark. I wasn't an anbu captain for nothing. I crouched down just over the hole. I could hear the shuffling of feet. Glancing up i held up a hand. And mouthed for them to stay put. Although i think the glow of my eyes is what stopped them. I felt more than saw their confusion.

I turned my attention back to the hole in the floor. Peering down into my supposedly empty basement. Nothing jump out at me. But i new this is were it was coming from.

*Thump...thump.....*

_**Crap its 'IT'! Your grandma wasn't lying! **_

_Please, _i thought rolling my eyes. I tightened my hold on my katana then gracefully jumped down. My feet didn't even make a sound as i landed. My gaze swept over the boxes then the stairs.

_'Sakura........' _

I spun around. _Did you hear that? _

_**Duh! Someone just whispered your name! **_

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The temperature in the room dropped to the point i could see my breath. I refused to shiver. The small black tube top combined with a long sleeve mesh wasn't helping. At least i didn't wear skirts like ino.

I heard the sound of the heart beat again. It seemed to be coming from the far left corner. Slowly i walked over to it. It seemed to get colder as i drew nearer.

_'Sakura.....' _

I heard my name again. Suddenly the ground shook violently. I nearly lost my balance. So i got down on a knee as i waited for the shaking to stop. Just as abruptly as it had started it stopped. The ground became still. The icy chill in the air was gone as well. I felt absolutely nothing. What ever had been here a second ago was gone now.

"What are you doing sakura-chan?"

I looked up. Meeting narutos confused blue eyes. I could see that the lights had come back on as well.

My gaze dropped back down as i looked about the room again. Nothing......

I looked back up at naruto. A few of the boys looked down at me as well.

_Had i imagined it? _

I smirked, "just chasing ghosts."

_**Aurthors note: **__**Thank you for the reviews. Thanks to those reviews i went a head and wrote the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews please! I'll update again as soon as i can. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"You really didn't feel that?" I asked naruto as i sat indian style next to the hole. Naruto was crouched in front of me. He touched his hand to my forehead, "are you feeling ok sakura-chan?"

I swatted at his hand, "im fine naruto. But seriously you didn't feel or hear anything?" Naruto looked at me as if i was on crack. His blue eyes were just as confused as i felt. Slowly he shook his head no. His eyes remained on me. Watching me. The intensity of his gaze brought back the memory of him kissing my forehead. Abruptly i stood, "Oh well guess it was my imagination."

Maybe it was. Except i've lived in this house for two years and nothing like this has ever happened. Sure it always had its noises like any old house but never like this.

I shook my head, "naruto did you bring the clothes?" Naruto stood and handed me a bag. "Yup. I still had a few pairs of sweat pants and shirts." I turned and set the bag on the dining room table and began riffling threw it. A look of horror crossed my face. "Naruto this is all you had?" I said holding up a few orange shirts.

Naruto scowled, "something wrong with them." "Yes! Almost all of them are ORANGE!", i said threw clenched teeth. The boys expressions mirrored mine. Naruto simply shrugged. "So what i think there cool." He said grinning.

I gave the kids a look of sympathy. "Gomen. But this is all i can do till i can buy you clothes tomorrow." I saw surprise spread across several of their faces. _Gee did they think i would be so cruel as to leave them in their tattered clothes? Or narutos orange monstrosities for that matter? _

_**These kids act like as if any minute you'll say "fuck you' and leave.**_

'Inner' was right. These kids put up bigger walls than mine. Maybe thats what they were use to. People just using them then passing them along to someone else. Annoyance and disgust washed over me. _These kids don't trust me because they can't trust anyone! Well im just going to have to change that... _

I smirked at my thoughts. Then handed the bag back to naruto. "Alright boys there are three showers. Naruto will show you where they are. Once your all clean and changed dinner should be ready-" "YEAH FOOD! Sakura-chan your going to cook for me to right? Can i help?" Naruto said with a big grin.

"No way! Besides your soaking wet from the rain. You need to shower and change to." My team mates often crashed and used my spare rooms. So all of them have left spare clothes lying around my house. I didn't mind though. This house as big as it is could get quite lonely.

"Sure thing sakura-chan. Come on boys lets go." Naruto and the boys headed down the hall. I walked into the kitchen and began rifling threw the cubbards.

_Hmmm what to make quick and easy that can feed an army! _

My thoughts were interrupted as naruto came back around the corner. He was shirtless. My eyes were automatically drawn to his chiseled chest and abdomen. For one insane moment i craved to touch his gold skin. "You can join me if want sakura-chan?" His face was dead serious as he leaned casually against the corner wall. Flustered i grabbed a kunai and tossed it. "Get out!", i shouted. Naruto ducked back around the corner. Laughing as he made his way down the hall. Heat dusted my cheeks as i calmed myself.

_**Damn if you don't want him i'll take him! **_

'Inner' was literally foaming at the mouth. I shook the image from my mind. Annoyed i walk into the dining room to the back door to retrieve my kunai. The kunai was lodged into the wall next to the sliding glass door. It was still raining hard outside. I could even see hail.

"Great another hole in my house thanks to that idiot!" I huffed as i pulled out the kunai. Then i turned on my heel and headed back to the kitchen. I glanced down at the hole in the floor as i walked past. _You know i think its time for me to go threw all that stuff. _

"Yeah ramen!" Naruto said running into the kitchen. The boys trailing behind him. All wearing either bright orange shirts or bright orange pants with black. They looked like mini narutos. I covered up my giggle with a sigh, "well its the best i could do on such short notice. Plus it was quick and easy." That and with naruto always hanging around i had to have plenty of it. The man stock piled my cubbards with the stuff.

For the first time since they arrived a few of the boys smiled. But this had to be one of the quietest meals i have ever seen. "Mmmmmm this is great sakura-chan!" Well except for naruto that is. "Well i did add my own spices to it."

While they ate my eyes drifted from one boy to the next. I needed to get them to talk. But i wasn't sure how. Not only that but we would be spending a lot of time together. I needed names. Or at least names i could call them. I pushed my half empty bowl away. Then placed an elbow on the table so i could rest my chin in my hand.

"I need names." Everyone stopped. All eyes on me. Even naruto had stopped to glance up at me. "Come on guys i can't just keep saying hey you." The only thing i received was silence. I huffed out a sigh. Then abruptly stood and headed for the kitchen. Opening one of the junk drawers i pulled out a note pad and pen.

I came back to the table. Handing the pen and paper to sasukes miniature. Then sat back down, " all right you wont say it spell it." The boy glanced at the paper then back at me. But the paper remained empty of words.

_Damn it! What do i do now?! _

_**Give them names they'll hate! Then maybe they'll tell you! **_

A smirk played across my lips as a devious thought came to me. "Alright seven boys, seven dwarves. If you guys don't tell me your names or at least what to call you. I'll be giving you each one of the seven dwarves names." My smile turned rather nasty. Miniature sasuke scowled but didn't move. I turned my attention to him, "starting with you **grumpy**!"

Narutos laughter filled the silent room. "Sakura-hahah-chan hahaha your are truly an _evil angel _haha." I scowled, "what have i told you about calling me that." He just kept grinning. _Damn it why did that name have to stick! _

I huffed and turned back to chibi sasuke. One of my eyebrows rose, "well? Whats the verdict **grumpy**." Sasuke chibi AKA grumpy looked around the table at the other boys. A smirk appeared on his cute face. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Itachi"

A gasped escaped me.

"NANI!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up from his seat. I followed standing up and slamming my palms on the table. All the boys stood as well. Quickly getting into defensive positions.

"What kinda of joke is that?! Wait you can talk?!" I was close to yelling. My eyes traveled over all of them.

"Its the name he was given." My gaze swung to the right. Landing on the boy with the blonde hair.

_**What the hell! The snake-nin even named them after the akatsuki members?! **_

It would seem that was the case. But i wasn't so sure. Something about this whole situation felt wrong.

I turned my attention back to 'itachi'. His face was once again an emotionless mask. "They called you 'itachi'?" The boy gave a slight nod.

"Sakura-chan what are they talking about?!" Naruto asked. His jaw was tight and his eyes held both anger and confusion. _oh right i forgot tell naruto where they came from. _

_**Well you would think he'd ask why you were babysitting a bunch of rug rats! **_

Ok i really had to agree with her on that one. I sighed and proceeded to tell naruto the details of my mission.

When i finished the room was once again silent. Naruto dropped himself back in his chair. "Shit", he breathed. I was about to scold him for using such language in front of eight year olds except he abruptly stood back up. His hands were fisted at his sides. Anger was evident in his blue eyes. "That snake is trying to clone the same people trying to kill me!" He turned his heated gaze onto the boys. I stepped in front of him. Shielding his view of them.

"Thats enough naruto. These boys can't help what that snake did. So don't you dare look at them that way!" I said threw clenched teeth. Narutos eyes locked with mine. "They'll grow up sakura and become the replicas of the same murders.-" "No naruto. We have them now. It can be different this time around."

Naruto was silent for a long moment before nodding his head. I waited until his anger subsided. Which didn't take long. Naruto gave a small chuckle, "You know i think your wrong sakura-chan." His face lit up with a mischievous grin. While my scowl depend. "With you playing _mommy_ i could see them all turning out twice as evil as before-"

SMACK!!!!!

I punched the idiot before he could spout more shit. I was still shaking my fist at him when i heard laughter. Swiftly i turned. Three of the boys were actually laughing.

With a smile i walked over to the blonde boy and ran my a hand threw his blonde hair. At first he seemed a little stunned but that was quickly replaced by a shy smile. "So whats your name?"

"Man why do i have to do the dishes?", naruto whined. "Oh shut up. I fed you didn't i? Besides i need to finish this report for lady tsunade." While naruto did dishes, the boys watched tv in the living room. Well except for itachi who was flipping threw more medical books. I was busy writing up a report. Now that i new all their names -_which quite frankly wasn't hard to figure out_- and they were talking. It was important to inform tsunade. Though i was a little shocked at meeting the younger version of sasori. _Something still isn't right! that kid sasori had hate in his eyes. Like as if he new i killed him?! _

_**I don't know sakura this whole thing is fucked up! **_

I shrugged and continued writing or at least i was going to. "Naruto i can't write with you reading over my shoulder." "Whats the report about?" Naruto asked while he took a seat next to me. "Basically im informing shishou that her cloning theory may be correct. And how i also believe these boys were going to be used as vessels." "Damn that snake! What do you think those sound-nin were doing with them now that the snake is dead?" He asked staring at the boys. I crossed my arms, "im thinking either slave trade or execution. Though we wont be able to prove that unless we get are hands on a sound-nin that worked closely with orochimaru."

Naruto gave me a soft smile. Then he stood up and grabbed my hand. "Hey? Wha-" "Come on sakura-chan you can finish that later." He said pulling me to my feet. He shooed me into the living room. "Go sit i'll get some popcorn." With a goofy grin he headed into the kitchen. While i took his advise -scary i know- and went to sit on the couch.

It was some time later that i woke up to the sound snoring. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes i glanced at the clock on top of the tv. The glaring red light blinked 2:36 a.m..

I yawned and stretched. Noticing that diedara had fallen a sleep on my left shoulder and naruto snoring away on my right. I shook naruto and whispered, "naruto! Naruto wake up!" "Mmmm what is it -yawn- sakura-chan?" "Help me put the boys to bed." I said getting to my feet. I had four spare rooms so the boys would have to double up. My movement didn't go unnoticed as several of the boys woke up and looked our way. I glanced down at deidara. The boy didn't even stir. I smiled and gentley scooped him up. One blue eye lazily opened and focused on me for a second. Then he yawned and closed his eyes again. Turning his face into my shoulder.

_**KAWAI!!!! **_

I shook my head and looked around. I spotted itachi by the shelf. His eyes watched me with a bored interest. I shifted deidara in my arms. Then extended the hand that i freed to itachi. "Come on," i whispered softly. I smiled when he got up. Though he didn't take my hand he did come stand next to me. His eyes focused on me as if trying to figure me out. With a yawn i led the troops down the hall. Naruto took four while i took the other three.

In the end itachi had a room to himself. But i had a feeling thats the way he preferred it. With a tired sigh i made my way down the hall of the second floor to my room. In my room i stripped down. Normally i slept in just a par of panties and a bra. But i figured that probably wasn't a good idea with the boys around. That also included naruto. So i grabbed one of kakashi black tee shirts and slipped it on over my undergarments. The shirt touched my mid thighs. _This should be fine. _

With another yawn i slipped into bed. Burying my face in my pillow. I was almost a sleep when the bed sunk in on the opposite side. "Naruto go sleep on the couch-" "Come on sakura-chan. Its not like we havn't shared a bed before." He said in a very tired voice while slipping under the covers. I was to tired myself to put up much of a fight so i let it go. _I'll kill him tomorrow......_

_**Aurthors Note:**__** REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Alright tell me what you think. I know these chapters are short right now but they will get longer. Im already working on the next chapter. I can't wait to post it. The next chapter gets even better. Things are about to heat up! Later ; )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**All right the question has been asked and yes there will be pairings in this story. Though i havn't decided who sakura ends up with yet. And now i give you chapter 4!**_

* * *

*thump.... thump,thump......*

_sakura........_

Mmmmmmm......

_sakura......_

Mmmmm.....

I groaned as i began to stir. The sound of someone calling my name pulled me from my peaceful slumber. My senses still fogged from sleep as i cracked open one eye. The bright light of the morning made me squint as my room came into focus. _Funny i could of sworn someone called my name? _

Instead of getting up to investigate i snuggled up against the warmth in my bed. I sighed in pleasure as the warmth closed around me. A strong arm rapped around my waist pulling me flush against the warmth. _Hmm... Wait!.. ARM?! _

My eyes snapped open. Soft breathing tickled my ear.

_Oh shit! _

_**Oh yes! **_

Eyes wide i turned my head and glanced over my shoulder. Only to come nose to chin with naruto. I glanced up and thanked kami that naruto was still a sleep. _Ok just breath and remove his arm! _

I turned my head back around and glanced down. Heat colored my face as i realized my shirt had come up past my panties. I bit my tongue to keep from shrieking. Narutos hand was on my stomach holding said shirt in place. Gently i touched his hand mineuvering it so it wasn't touching me. I figured if i could slide out i could escape. However i immediately froze as my lower back came in contact with something warm and hard. _Shit! _

Naruto groaned. The hand i held captive escaped and landed on my bare thigh. I swallowed hard at the feeling of his callused hand touching my naked thigh. The um _'thing' _in my lower back side twitched. My breath caught in my throat. My 'inner' not helping one bit as she filled my head with lude images. My skin was practically on fire now. _Oh fuck this! _

Abruptly i wrenched myself away. The force causing me to fall off the bed and collide with the unforgiving hard wood floor.

"OOWWWW!" I silently cursed my luck. A breath hissed threw my teeth as i rubbed my tail bone.

"Mmmm sakura-chan..." Came narutos sleep filled voice.

Flustered i stood pulling down the offending shirt. "Naruto you little-" I stopped my jaw hanging open like a gasping fish. I stared in complete shock.

_Hes still a sleep! _

_**Holy crow! When you hit the floor it was loud enough to wake the dead! Is he really a ninja?!**_

Anger and annoyance clouded my thoughts. Teeth clenched i took a deep breath. Pulled back my fist and....

BAM!!!!!!!!

"Aaaahhhh" Naruto whined as he quickly jumped to his feet and faced me from the other side of the bed. "Sakura-chan what the hell!"

Once again heat colored my face. _Why is he wearing only boxers! _

_**Oh baby id like to- **__SHUT UP!!!! _

I shook myself and concentrated just on his face. "Naruto for kamis sake hide your shame!"

_**Oh that mans got nothin to be ashamed about! **_

"This is how i always-" "Not when your sleeping with a friend! Or team mate for that matter!" I said annoyed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Giving me a sheepish smile.

"Never mind just get dressed i need you to run my report to the hokage."

"Can't you do it?" Naruto asked while pulling on his pants.

I cleared my throat and averted my gaze. "No i have to watch the boys." "Alright sakura-chan."

Naruto yawned while running a hand threw his blonde hair. I noted that it was much longer than he normally kept it. My gaze lingered on his face before roving over his body. His muscle mass was well defined. Drawing my eyes to the hard plains of his chest and abdomen. Any sane woman would want to touch that! _You know i think you would have to be brain dead not to think that naruto wasn't cute. _

_**Finally your admitting it! Now we just have to claim him! **_

I glanced up at narutos face.

_No... _

_**NO! What do you mean no?! **_

_Don't get me wrong i love naruto but...... Im not __**in**__ love with him. And i dont think i ever will be._

_**Damn it all fine! But what about naruto the kids in love with you! **_

'Inner' was right i couldn't let things like what happened this morning happen again. _If only he would noticed hinata. Im sure they would be perfect for each other.... Hinata..... _

A smile spread across my face. Swiftly i grabbed my cell phone and headed for the door. "Come on naruto."

"Right behind you."

Opening the door my gaze caught sight of deidara just stepping out of his room. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes. I laughed when i noticed his hair looked like he had been electrocuted. My laughter caught his attention as his tired eyes met mine. Abruptly i stopped as my eyes glanced down at his hands. Remembering what i had seen last night.

_Flashback: I carried deidara down the hall. Itachi and sasori following close behind. I stopped at the first door on the right. Shifting deidara so that i could open it. The boy was obviously tired not even stirring as i pulled back the covers and laid him on the bed. I smiled as he curled up with the pillow. Pulling it closely to his chest rather than laying his head on it. As i pulled the covers over him i noticed one of his hands. Something is moving in his hand. _

_My brow furrowed in confusion as i picked up his hand. A small gasp escaped me as my eyes latched onto the mouth that was in his palm. _Just like deidara from the akatsuki! , _i thought. _

_Immediately the room filled with tension. My gaze snapped up to stare at the other two boys in the room. Both of them were silent. Waiting for my next move. I could tell they were nervous because of what i had discovered. With a smile i laid deidaras hand down and tucked him in. Smiling i glanced back up at the other two. I put a finger over my mouth and winked. Letting them know i wasn't going to say anything. They both somewhat relaxed. _

_"Alright which one of you is staying in here with dei-kun?", i whispered. Without a word sasori sat on the opposite side of the bed. His eyes still held steel when they met mine but i could also see confusion in his glare. _

_I sighed, got up and left the room with itachi. He would be in the room closest to me. _

_End of flashback.... _

I glanced at naruto over my shoulder. "Naruto the report is on the kitchen table. The boys and i will catch up to you later." I walked up to deidara and ran a hand threw his blonde hair. "Lets go get you washed up ne?" The boy gave me a quizzical look but didn't comment.

"Alright sakura-chan see you later." naruto said. As he walked by i noticed his gaze seemed confused but i ignored it and led deidara to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom i picked him up and set him on the counter. His confused eyes met mine. "May i see your hands?"

Shock and a hint of fear filled his blue eyes. Childishly he placed them behind his back and shook his head. I gave him a reassuring smile and ran my hand threw his blonde hair again. Pulling him forward and touching his forehead to mine. "Its ok. I know your secret. I won't tell anyone i promise. Besides i think its really cool."

His blue eyes got even bigger. "Really?", he asked with a shy smile. I nodded my head. Slowly he placed his hands in front of me palms up. Two mouths smiled up at me. I wasn't sure why i was doing this but i new that his hands should stay hidden outside this house. I pulled some medical tape out of a drawer. "Listen we're going shopping for a little while today. So lets keep it a secret ne?" I asked while applying the tape.

He smiled and watched as i bandaged his hands. Once finished i ran a brush threw his hair and pulled it into a low pony tail. "There that better?" "Arigato", he said happily with a big grin before jumping down. Turning towards the door i was surprised to see the six other boys watching us. Curiosity was written all over their faces. I laughed, "alright whos next?"

_**These kids are so easy! **_

_No kidding! _

I thought as i glanced down at the boys. I thought for sure once outside the house they would be a pain to watch. But to my sweet surprise these kids were easier to watch than naruto. They all stayed just behind me as we made are way threw konohas streets. The shopping area only a few blocks away. Smiling i playfully twirled around so that i was facing the boys and walking backward. "Alright kiddos once we get there you can pick out anything you want. -_since the hokage is generously paying for most of it_- Oh and also tell me the things you guys want to eat."

My smile faded as i looked at them. The only one who even seemed mildly interested was dei-kun. But the rest of them just looked almost bored.

_**Its like these kids don't know how to be.... well.. kids! **_

I stopped. The boys all stopped as well. Giving me various degrees of quizzical looks. A part of me ached to see them smile, to see them happy.

_These guys probably never had time to really be kids. All they know is to fight and protect themselves. _

A mischievous smile spread across my face. "Alright change of plans. We'll go shopping after we have a bit of fun. Who wants to learn how to fly?" My grin got even bigger as they looked at one another. A few of them looked at me like i was insane. "Lets go!", i said and headed off to the training field.

Training field three was one of my favorites. It had towering trees and thick, lush grass. A small stream sang at the edge of the clearing. I smiled at the boys, "so what do you think?"

"Its a training field." Came itachis detached reply.

"Why are we here?" asked deidara. Curiosity shimmering in his blue eyes.

I smiled and turned my gaze towards the sky. It was a nice day for this. I didn't get the chance to do this very often. But i was hoping it would be fun for the kids.

_**Evil angel-**__SHUT UP!!!!!! _

_Damn it! Its all kakashis fault that that name stuck! _

Shaking my head i turned back to deidara. "I want you guys to have fun. Its not healthy being shut in a house for so long." I said reaching into my kunai pouch. "Here. You can do some target practice." Itachi took a few kunai as did kakuzu.

They all headed off in different directions while i sat under an old oak and watched. As i watched i began to make a list of the things they would need. As well as taking notes in my head for my next report.

Kakuzu and hidan squared off. A nasty smile was plastered on hidans face as the two began sparring. Every once in awhile hidan would seem to be at a loss. He would glance down at his hands as if something was missing.

My gaze flicked over to itachi who was practicing some deadly kunai work on a tree. Kisame sat close by just watching. They were having a conversation of some sort. But with them both turned away i couldn't make out a word of it.

Slightly frustrated my gaze traveled over them in search of deidara. I found him sitting near the stream with sasori. Sasori seemed to be carving something out of a stick. Deidara on the other hand seemed to be shaping something out of mud.

_Its like their all missing something? _I also noted how they paired off exactly the same as the real akatsuki.

My mind sifted threw the things i knew about the akatsuki. _Hidan used a scythe. Kakuzu had his hearts he stole to manipulate several different typse of chakras. Itachi had the sharingan. Kisame had his weird sword. Sasori had his puppets and deidara had his clay. Then that only leaves zetsu? And i know next to nothing about..._

"Do you need something zetsu?", i asked not turning to look at him. He didn't say anything as he came to stand next to me. The weight of his gaze felt heavy. I glanced at him meeting his gold eyes. There was a deep scowl on his face, "why are you doing this?" His words were harsh. My brow furrowed. Before i could ask what he meant his dimeanor abruptly changed. He look almost apologetic, "what i mean is your not treating us like a mission. Your.. your kind to us?"

I smiled at him, "you kids have been threw enough. Its true that im going beyond the normal boundaries of a mission but..." My gaze flicked back to the boys. "Thats ok cause you guys needed me." _ And i think i needed you. _I added to myself.

"Don't you think its foolish? Getting attached?" Came zetsus harsh words. I glanced back at him and once again. His face went from a scowl to a sad smile, "i mean since eventually we'll be gone."

"No. I don't think its foolish."

He studied me for a moment without comment. When he turned and began walking away i stopped him. "Zetsu where did you guys come from?" I asked. I didn't look at him afraid of the answer to the question i asked. I noticed deidara had spotted zetsu and i talking. His brow furrowed and his blue eyes flicked from me to zetsu.

Zetsu kept walking away. The only thing he said was "it doesn't concern you!"

A bitter smile crossed my face at his words. But it quickly faded as deidara made his way over to me. A frown present on his face. He came to a stop right in front of me. His eyes went from the retreating zetsu, back to me. "Everything ok?" , he asked. Concern evident in his voice.

I gave him a reassuring look. "Ya", was my simple reply. Deidaras frown truned into a smile. Leaning down he grabbed my hand. Excitement now swam in his bright blue eyes."Hey weren't you going to show us how to fly?!"

I grinned and got to my feet. "You bet."

Together we made our way to the clearing. Away from the trees. The other boys stopped what they were doing and watched us. Once at the center of the clearing i let go of deidaras hand. Taking a few steps away from him.

I stripped off the black fishnet top. Leaving me in a low red tube top that left my upper back and belly exposed. It went well with the black cargos i wore but i didn't wear tops like this to look good. In fact id rather wear a hoody or a T-shirt. Except that this jutsu tended to destroy most of my shirts.

I smirked as deidaras face scrunched up in confusion. So did most of the others. Except for itachi and sasori who pretended not to care and watched me threw bored eyes. Shaking my head i set the fishnet on the ground as i got into a crouch. This was always easier in a crouching position. Slowly i exhaled and calmed myself. Closing my eyes and sending chakra to my spine and shoulders. This process was always painful so i had to be completely relaxed. The jutsu tattooed on my back began to heat up as my chakra collected. And then....

"Release!"

I bit back the pain as wings shot out of my back. My wings are the reason for my nickname 'evil angel'. The feathers were a glossy black. So dark they shimmered blue in the sun. From wing tip to wing tip my wingspan was about 15ft across. I stretched them out. Getting used to the feeling of working new muscle groups again. Then flapping them a few times to dislodge any blood that still clung to the feathers.

Satisfied i turned back to the boys.

"Hahahahaha", i couldn't help but laugh. The dumb founded look on their faces was priceless.

"Holy shit!" Shouted hidan. His mouth was hanging ajar. Those odd pink eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Watch your mouth." I scolded playfully . Deidara was the first one to move. Running up to me and getting a closer look. "Can i touch them, un?"

Grinning i turned around. Gingerly his small hands touch my back were the wings connected to my spine. Before moving on to touch the feathers themselves. Surprise flickered threw me as kisame joined him. Once they were finished i turned back.

"Alright who wants to go first?" i asked. I wasn't surprised in the least when deidara was the only one to respond. "Me me me! I wana go, yeah!"

He took the hand i held out. The boy was vibrating with excitement. A huge smile adorn his cute face. I pulled him close. He locked his arms around my neck.

I pulled in my wings and flexed my legs. Sending chakra to my feet. My eyes flicked to his blue ones. "What ever you do don't let go." I said as i lept into the air. In the air i snapped out my wings allowing the wind to carry us higher. Deidara laughed happily as he watched the other boys become smaller.

"Arigato sakura-chan", shouted deidara. I laughed and took us higher.

Thirty minutes later i was down for the count. Flying is exhausting. Especially when carrying another person. Though i was a little disappointed that deidara was the only one interested in it. The others decided they'd rather keep their feet on the ground. But i guess it wasn't really surprising since so far deidara was the only one who seemed to trust me.

I sighed and stretched out in the cool grass. The sun felt nice on my exposed skin. That is until a shadow moved over my face. I lazily opened one eye only to find kisame, hidan, and deidara standing over me. "What are you doing kunoichi?", asked kisame.

"Its sakura. And i was just resting for a moment before we head out. That is unless you guys want to play for a bit longer?"

"Hell no! I wana go and buy a shirt that doesn't make me look like a damn neon sign! Look at this! Who the fuc-" SMACK!!!!

I slapped the back of his head before he could finish his sentence. "Hidan watch your mouth otherwise orange will be the only color you wear!"

Several of the boys snickered. Hidan just flipped them the bird. I glared at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, "what? I didn't _'say' _anything!"

Shaking my head i threw my hands up in surrender as i turned and headed for the market.

The market wasn't as busy as i thought it would be. It made it easier to keep an eye on the boys. Though i didn't really need to. Deidara walked with me on my left. Holding my hand the entire way. On my right i held the hand of a pouting hidan. I forced him to stay next to me since he had already tried to start a fight with one of the vendors. The other five just walked close behind. Never even trying to venture away.

"Ah ha how about this one?" I asked with a grin. Itachi scowled at me as i held a T-shirt with the ninja turtles on it up to him. I laughed, "ok fine black it is."

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes. _**That 'Hn' must be a genetic thing! **_

"Sakura-chan can i get one of those, un?" Deidara asked pointing his finger at the vendor across the street. The sign in front of the stand stated that they put logos on T-shirts. "Sure dei-kun that sounds like a great idea. Why don't we all make one?!" I said smiling at the other boys.

Finding clothes for the boys ended up being a lot of fun. Now came the hard part. Food!

_This is crapdamntacular! I suck at cooking! _

_**No kidding! Hate to tell you this sakura but the fire alarm is not a timer! **_

I scowled and ignored 'inner'. Glancing at my choices in front of me. Living alone i normal ate out or buy stuff you stick in the microwave. So this wasn't an easy task for me.

_Hmmm well they are all males which means their absolute carnivores! _

I was about to pay for some pork when a hand grabbed mine. Surprise ran threw me when my eyes met kakuzus gaze. His bright green eyes were slightly narrowed as if annoyed. "The vendor two stands down is selling the same thing at half price." He said pointing with his other hand. My eyes slightly widened before i relaxed and gave him a grateful look. "Arigato kakuzu-_kun_." For a brief second kakuzus eyes widened at what id said before his eyes went blank again. Quickly he let go of my hand a walked away. Mumbling something about 'annoying' and 'women'!

We were coming to the end of the market street when finally i spotted my prey. She was at a lone store at the end of the street. Looking at flowers and talking to someone.

Instantly my smile faded. She was talking to ino! Ino and i hadn't been friends for a long time. Ever since the chuunin exams. When we fought and she used that mind transfer jutsu. She got a glimpses of my mind and how it works. She also got a glimpse of 'inner sakura' before she kicked her out of my head. It scared her. I even caught her asking tsunade about once. Ever since then shes treated me like a disease. So i always make it a point and try to avoid her. But i needed to talk to hinata. The sooner i could get her and naruto together the better.

"Hinata-chan!", i said purposely ignoring ino who was glaring daggers at me. "Oh hi sakura-chan what-" "Excuse me but hinata and i were talking forehead!"

I gave her a quailing look then turned back to hinata. That only seemed to piss her off more. "Sakura your not suppose to be here!" "What standing in the street?" I said with a smirk.

Ino stomped her foot like a spoiled brat. "I thought you had a mission and were suppose to be gone for a while?!" "This is my mission." I said glancing at the boys.

A nasty smirk appeared on inos face. Shaking her head she said, "Oh thats just rich. What was the hokage thinking letting a freak like you watch poor little kids?!" "Ino!", hianta gasped.

"Obviously she trusts me more than you." Though my words were calm. Anger began coursing threw my veins at her words.

_This is going down hill fast! _

_**Then let me out! I'd like to go for round two with that PIG! **_

"Your doing it again!" Came inos biting tone. I looked at her confused. Slightly tilting my head to the side and raising a questioning brow. "Doing what?" "That thing were you flip the switch!"

Now i was really confused. "What are you going on about pig?" "That thing were you kill off your sense of reality and go into kill mode! I've even scene it before when you fight its like your eyes are dead. Your entire personality changes! And the worst part is i had a front row seat to it once!"

Now i new what she was talking about. I've trained myself to shut everything including emotions out when i fight. As anbu i fight to kill. Period! Its when i let 'inner sakura' come out and play. Which means a moment ago i actually considered letting her do as she wanted.

I shrugged, "im an anbu ino. Its just how my mind works." "It also means for just a moment you actually thought about killing me! Right here in konoha streets!" She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ino stop thats enough-" "Hinata i've seen sakuras mind and believe me when i say that its a dangerous place to be. Your a killer sakura-" "All shinobi are killers ino." i said cutting her off.

"Yes but i can imagine your mind works a lot like the man who hurt my sasuke-kun!"

"Thats enough!" My words were cold. I glanced down at itachi. His face stayed an emotionless mask however i didn't miss the way his glare intensified. My gaze switched back to ino. Her eyes were just as cold. With a huff ino ran a hand threw her pony tail and turned on her heel. But her final words by far were the most cutting. "You know i guess its a good thing you can't have kids of your own. Otherwise we'd probably see another massacre. Evil angel -ha- that nickname suits you." Then she was gone disappearing into her store.

_**Thats it i'll kill the bitch! **_

My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists for a brief moment. Before i buried it behind a wall and slipped on a fake smile like sai.

"Gggomen-nasssai sakura-chan! I didn't no she'd take it so fffar." , stuttered hinata. Hinatas eyes were down cast. I could tell she was blaming herself. "Its not your fault hinata. Besides i've learned to let the things she says roll right off me." I said with a grin.

_**Liar! **_

"Really?" Hinata asked hopefully. "Really now come on i wanted to talk to you about something."

Hinata smiled and walked with us. Deidara ran up beside me and threaded his fingers threw mine. His blue eyes held concurn and a hint of anger. I gently squeezed his hand and smiled down at him. Letting him know i was fine. Then turned my attention back to hinata. "So this is really your mission?" She asked waving at the boys. "Yup and im enjoying every minute of it! Now hinata i need you to go to the market and get some supplies." My grin widened as she looked at me all confused.

"Um ok what am i doing?"

I chuckled, "You've got a date tonight with naruto." "Nani?!" Hinata said as her face turned a dark shade of red. I stopped and my chuckle turning into an excited laugh. "Hinata -haha- your face." "Sakura-chan what did you do?!"

It took me a second to stop laughing. Finally i shook my head and started walking again. "I set you and naruto up on a date tonight. I told him you invited us over for dinner at 7 tonight. Of course i won't be showing up." "Sakura-chan why did you-" "Hinata!"

I came to a stop and looked at her seriously. "You need to come clean with naruto before you lose your chance. All im doing is creating an oppertunity for you-" "But sakura i.... i can't do it." She said not looking me in the eye.

I turned towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you can and you must before someone else does." Her eyes still wouldn't meet mine. "Hinata the thing about feelings is... if you just think about them, they won't reach the other person."

Finally her lilac colored eyes looked at me. A smile twitched at her lips. "Arigato sakura-chan."

I waved goodbye to hinata as she turned and headed for the market. With a deep sigh i turned to the boys. _'You know i guess its a good thing you can't have kids of your own.' _

Those cutting words bounced around inside of my head. Looking at these boys i new i was getting to attached but....

"Sakura-chan?" I mentally shook myself before looking at deidara. "Nani?", i asked giving him a tired smile. His blue eyes looked almost sad which caused my heart to ache. Our hands were still intertwined so i playfully swung them back and forth. Smiling i said, "come on kiddos lets go home. Im starving!" "Oh oh i know lets eat fish, yeah!" Deidara added grinning. "Alright fish it is."

My alarm clock blinked 12:31 a.m. at me. Groaning i rolled over. I had been lying here for over an hour now and still sleep evaded me. My brain was a jumbled mess with everything thats happened in the last couple of days. I didn't even feel tired when i should be dead to the world. With a growl i kicked the covers off and got out of bed.

_Maybe some tea and mind numbing studying will help! _

I sat at the coffee table in the living room. Sipping hot tea and going threw old notes. I may not be able to work at the hospital right now but when i got back my mind would be in tip top shape. I was staring at my notes when i felt someone watching me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked glancing up at itachi. One black eyebrow raised as he glanced at the mess on the table. Silently he padded over to the table and sat across from me. I raised a pink eyebrow of my own when he picked up a sheet of paper and began to read threw it. As he read i studied him. _The real itachi had the sharingan. So far all the other kids share the same traits as the real akatsuki. So does that mean this kid has the sharingan too? But thats impossible right? _

_**I wouldn't count on it. Your deidara has the same kekkei-genkai as the real one!**_

_Yes but how? How did the snake-nin do this without any of them knowing? _ _Or could it be that they are.... _

I stopped myself. I didn't even want to think of the other scenario. _But the more i watch these kids the more real they become! _

_**Sakura do you understand what your even thinking! If its true then-**__ They'll be killed...._

I shook my head. _No that won't happen cause its not true! I won't let it! _

My mind came back to reality as i heard the sound of papers shuffling. Itachi was glancing at a few jutsus i had been working on. I watched as his dark gaze read everything carefully. His eyes snapped up to mine. "Did you come up with this?" His voice held curiosity. "Hai but its incomplete i still have a few kinks to work out." He nodded and kept on reading. "What do you think?", i asked. His eyes didn't even leave the page, "hn?" "The jutsu what do you think?"

He glanced up at me threw his dark lashes. Before looking back at the page. "I understand why your anbu now." He said in a monotone voice. I smiled at what im sure was a complement from him.

"Oh!", quickly i got up. Remembering something from earlier. I moved to the kitchen. Glancing down at the hole in my floor as i passed. Making a note to go down there in the morning. A few minutes later i placed a dish with freshly cut dango pieces in front of itachi. For a brief moment i saw surprise flicker across his face. His gaze flicked to me. There was a question in the way he stared. So i happily answered. "Im not anbu for nothing you know. When we were shopping i noticed how your gaze lingered on the dango. So i picked some up for you since i knew you wouldn't tell me."

His face went completely blank as his eyes searched for something in my gaze. Those dark eyes that always seemed detached from the world were now at a loss. Im not sure how i knew but i was sure i broke down some kind of barrier between us just now. I gave a light chuckle before continuing my work. But even so i could still feel the weight of his gaze on me.

I felt more than saw him finally pick up the fruit. I looked up at him threw my lashes. He was looking at my work while silently eating pieces of dango. But what had caught my attention was how for the first since i met this kid he was completely relaxed. Though his face still held no emotion his eyes no longer looked cold. I smirked and went back to work.

"Does it hurt?"

I glanced at him over my paper with a raised eyebrow. "Nani?" i asked a little confused. My eyes widened slightly. In his fingers spun a black feather. I set down my work as understanding dawned. I nodded my head, "every time."

He stared at me. Those dark eyes slightly narrowed. Nodding he went back to looking threw my papers.

"Arigato", he said silently while still glancing at the jutsus.

I smirked and continued writing. Not sure if he was thanking me for the fruit or for what id done earlier. But i didn't really care either way.

_Kids got to love them..... well... sometimes anyway....._

* * *

_**Aurthors Note: Ok guys how was that? I rewrote this chapter about 3 times! Reviews please! Ill update again soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Where are they haruno?!" Ibikis voice was cold and commanding. _

_I stayed silent. My tired gaze remained on the floor of my cell. The stone floor was well worn. Littered with dark stains were blood had dried from years of torchure. My own blood would soon stain these floors as well. _

_The first blow was fast. Snapping my head back against the wall. Cold steel held me in place as my body took hit after hit. The chains rattling with ever blow. _

_My breath hissed from my lungs. Creating puffs of white in the space between me and ibiki. A familiar coppery taste filled my mouth. I spat the blood on the floor as i met ibikis heavy gaze. _

_Those dark eyes were filled with anger at my silence. The coldness of his gaze chilled me more so than the freezing air in the cell. "You know what comes next haruno. It would be wise if you just told me where they are!" _

_A bitter smile crossed my sore face. Being an anbu captain i helped ibiki torchure captives more than once. His technique was always the same when delving for answers. He was trying to get me to brake before he had to use force. _

_With a rueful smile my eyes met ibikis. "Just kill me!" , i bit out in anger. Ibikis glare intensified as the muscles in his jaw ticked. He pulled back his fist. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. A few seconds slithered by and nothing happened. I cracked open one eye only to see two familiar faces. _

_Tsunades glare was filled with betrayal and hurt. To see her eyes like that filled my soul with anguish and sorrow. Slowly tsunade turned her back on me. As she headed for the door her only statement chilled me to the bone. "You will be executed at dawn." _

_As she disappeared threw the door my tear filled eyes turned to the one person i didn't want to face. Narutos eyes held the same betrayal as tsunades had. My gaze locked with his. Those blue eyes were brimming with pain. Pain that i had caused. _

_"Sakura-chan please! Im begging you just tell them! I've already lost sasuke.... I can't lose you to!", naruto shouted. He was fighting to keep his control. Anger rolled off of him in waves. Tears fell down his face. "Please......'' _

_I swallowed hard. Hardening my resolve. Tears still fell freely from my eyes as i battled against my emotions. Narutos pain hurt me more than anything ibiki could ever dish out. With a sad smile i turned my gaze away from naruto. "Gomen-nasai...... naruto......" _

_I didn't see him leave. The sound of the door clicking shut resounded threw my head. I closed my eyes and cursed my fate. _

_No! No! No! No! This is all wrong! This can't be happening! NOOO!!!!_

"NO!" ' i said panicked. My eyes snapped open. Panting i frantically glanced around the room. Only to find myself in my living room sitting in front of the coffee table. Papers scattered all over the place. _A dream?_

"It was just a dream.", i breathed. Calming my still racing heart.

_**No that was a nightmare! **_

"Kami it felt so real." I said running a hand threw my sweat damp hair. Finally calm i glanced around again. The clock on top the tv blinked 7:34 in the morning. At some point in time last night id fallen a sleep working. Sighing i closed my eyes and stretched my arms. Something fell from my shoulders. Goose bumps sprouted on my arms at the feeling of the cool morning air. I rubbed my arms and picked up the blanket that had fallen from my shoulders. Confusion filled me as i looked at the black blanket. "When did i grab this?"

I smiled as realization hit.

_Itachi......._

_**Well well who would have thought that the ice box had a warm side?! **_

I smiled and pulled the blanket into my lap as i started cleaning up the papers. A moment later i heard foot steps moving fast on the second floor.

"Sakura-chan!" Came deidaras voice.

Deidara came running down the stairs and into the living room. Wearing his 'Art is a BANG!' T-shirt he made the other day. When he spotted me he stopped to catch his breath. Concern filled me as his frantic blue eyes met mine.

"Sakura-chan somethings wrong with sasori!", he said panting.

Quickly i got to my feet and headed up stairs with deidara. Worry nipping at my heels as i ran down the hall.

Sasori laid on the far side of the bed. The covers had been kicked away. Sweat trailed down his face. His eyes closed with labored breathing. I noticed the sour scent of vomit tinged the air.

"Deidara go down stairs and get me the bucket from under the kitchen sink." I said making my way around the bed. "Hai!" Deidara ran out of the room.

Side stepping the vomit on the floor i sat on the edge of the bed. Sasoris eyes were shut tight as if in pain. I moved to place my hand on his forehead. Only sasori grabbed my hand before i could touch him. Cold reddish gray eyes glared up at me. "What -pant- are you doing kunoichi?!" He asked with anger laced into his words.

"Its sakura and im a medical ninja sasori. I wont hurt you." I said softly. My tone was pleading. I wanted- No needed to help him. A heart beat went by. Those cold eyes stayed on me as he slowly released his grip. Allowing me to place the back of my hand on his forehead. The boys skin was burning. I moved his sweat soaked hair from his face and began checking vitals. Asking him a list of questions. When deidara came running back in the room i was pretty sure i already new what it was.

"Food poisoning, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"Hai", i said with a slight nod. As i got up from the bed itachi walked into the room. The question plain on his face as his eyes shifted between sasori and me.

"Food poisoning." I said simply then looked back at deidara. "Dei-kun will you get me a bowl filled with cool water and a wash cloth?" "Hai!" He said already heading for the door.

I looked back at itachi. "Itachi will you go check on the other boys? I need to find out what he ate and if anyone else has eaten it."

Itachi gave me a slight nod before leaving the room. I sighed in relief. Sasori would be fine. Smiling i ran a hand threw his blood red hair. One eye opened lazily to glare up at me. Before it rolled in annoyance and closed again. I giggled at his action. _Yup he'll be just fine..._

I left sasori so that i could go to my room across the hall. My legs were freezing since i only wore one of my team mates shirts. It covered all the important bits but i was still freezing. With a yawn i pulled on some black sweat pants. As soon as i new the boys were alright i was going to take a long hot shower.

Outside in the hall deidara came to a stop at his room. He held up the bowl and wash rag to me. "Arigato deidara but do you think you can do one more favor for me?"

He smiled and nodded his head. I walked back into the room with him. Took the wash rag and placed it in the water. After ringing it out i folded it in half and placed it on sasoris forehead. "Ok will you sit here with him while i go check on the others?" "Hai sakura-chan", he said giving me a mock salute.

I wasn't even out the door when itachi appeared. "Kisame!"

Ten minutes later i placed kisame next to sasori. It turned out that they both had tried a free sample of bad shell fish. Keeping them both in the same room was an easy way of monitoring them. All the boys were up now. Hanging around the room as i worked.

"Sakura-chan were am i going to sleep?" Dei-kun asked tugging on the corner of my shirt. "Well kisame was sharing a room with zetsu. So you can share a room with him until sasori gets better."

Deidaras eyes widened as he clung to my hip. "Please not that! Anything but that!", he whined. "I agree that kids annoying!" Came zetsu harsh reply. I glanced up at zetsu as his facial expression changed. "I mean i think it would be better if he stayed somewhere else.", Zetsu said in ridiculously calm manner. I sighed and i turned my attention to the only one not sharing a room. Itachis glare was absolutely frigged. _Ok never mind!_

I groaned and looked back down at deidara. "Well im going to be staying in here with these two tonight. So you can just sleep in my bed ok?", i said with a tired smile. Deidaras face instantly lit up. "Arigato sakura-chan", he said hugging me tighter. I ruffled his blonde hair then turned to the rest of them. "These two are going to be just fine. Why don't you guys go down stairs and make some breakfast." I got a series of nods and grunts as the boys left. Sighing i grabbed the chair by the window and sat down next to sasori and kisame.

Glancing up at the feeling of being watched. My gaze settled on itachi. He stood leaning against the door way. Those dark orbs focused on kisame. I knew he would never admit it out loud but i knew he was worried about kisame.

"I promise he'll be fine.", i said softly. Itachis dark gaze left kisame and settled on me.

"Hn"

I snorted softly, "itachi-kun 'hn' is not a word."

Itachis eyebrow ticked when i added _kun _to his name. His gaze almost brooding now. It made me think of how sasuke use to look. Shaking my head i turned to glance at the other two. Both sasori and kisame were fast a sleep. Silently i stood and headed for the door. I tugged on itachis pony tail playfully. Which earned me a glare. "Itachi would you-"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_

The fire alarm rang loudly. I glanced down itachi, "stay here!"

_Shit! What the hell was i thinking! _

As i ran the scent of something burning filled my nose. Smoke coming from the kitchen. I slid around the corner just missing the hole.

"What the hell did you do?! You dip shit!", hidan shouted at deidara. Deidara was next to the stove fanning a pan that was on fire. I moved them both out of the way. Not thinking about it i picked up the pan. Threw it in the sick and turned the water on high. I stood over the sink and caught my breath. The fire was out. But the smoke alarm still wailed. Annoyed i grabbed a kunai went into the hall and chucked it at the alarm. The kunai lodged in the center of the smoke detector. Effectively silencing the damned thing.

Pain flared on my right palm. I glanced down to find that the skin was pink were id touched the handle. I sighed and aloud green chakra to flow over my hand. "Sakura-chan?"

I turned to see deidara. Stepping in front of him i got into a crouch. "Are you alright," i asked placing my hands on his shoulders. He nodded not meeting my gaze. I hugged him, "good. Now what were you thinking?"

He sniffled, "i just wanted to make you breakfast." With a short laugh i ruffled his hair and stood. "Don't worry about me. Why don't you go get cleaned up ok?" He smiled and raced off to the bathroom.

In the kitchen i found kakuzu, hidan and zetsu. "You boys wana give me a hand?" I asked heading for the stove. The stove was fine but it was covered in what ever got burned. "Why should i help? Im not the damn idiot who-"

SMACK!!!!!!!

I smacked hidan on the back of his head before he could finish. "What have i told you about that mouth?!"

Hidan just glared at me while kakuzu snickered.

*_**Knock, knock, knock* **_

_Great! Now who could that be! _

Grumbling i opened the door to find naruto standing in front of me. Images of my nightmare flicked threw my mind at the sight of naruto. _Kami it felt so real...._

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hey naruto whats-" "Sakura-chan can i come in?" Naruto asked cutting me off. My face twisted into confusion at the sound of his voice. It sounded flat and narutos voice is anything but. My eyes went a little wide. _Crap the date must have gone bad! _

_**Really bad by the looks of it! **_

I stepped aside letting naruto come in. As he stepped into the house his nose wrinkled. "Ne sakura-chan you didn't try cooking again did you?"

I huffed in annoyance. _Damn it my cooking is not that bad! _

_**Yes it is! **_

_You can keep quiet! _

"No naruto i didn't. Was there something you needed?" I asked walking past him. Only to have naruto grab my wrist and pin me against the wall. Surprise flickered threw me. I looked up at naruto confused. He wasn't looking at me. When i tried to move away narutos other hand slammed against the wall. Effectively trapping me.

Narutos blue eyes snapped open locking gazes with me. Slowly he leaned forward. I swallowed hard. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _

Closing my eyes i leaned as far into the wall as i could. Hoping that it would swallow me. Narutos hot breath fanned across my face. My eyes snapped open in shock. Instead of kissing me naruto touched his forehead to mine and said, "arigato sakura-chan."

Mischief swimming in the depths of his blue eyes. He pushed himself off the wall and began laughing hysterically. "Sakura-chan your -ha- face! You really thought i was going to kiss you! -hahahah- OOOOWWWW!"

I smacked the blonde idiot up side his head. "BAKA!", i shouted glaring daggers. I couldn't believe the idiot pulled a joke like that on me. "Gomen gomen sakura-chan but really arigato."

My eyebrow rose in confusion, "for what?" "For setting me up with hinata-chan." He said with a smirk. My anger faded away at the sight of narutos smile. "So it went well then?" I asked stepping around the boys who were watching naruto carefully. I smirked the boys were glaring at naruto and i doubted they even realized it. Deidara practically glued himself to my hip as i made my way back into the kitchen. Naruto and the other three followed.

"So you guys going to go out again?" I asked scrubbing the stove. "Yup we got another date tonight. So what happened in here?"

Deidara pouted next to me. "Never mind the kitchen. When do you plan to fix that?" I asked pointing to the hole. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Eventually?"

"Wrong answer", i said pinning him with a fierce glare. Naruto began backing out of the kitchen. "Well would you look at the time? I should head back and get ready for my-" "Its only eleven in the morning naruto!", i growled. "I promised id fix it sakura-chan and i will. But right now i have to... BYE!" Naruto made a mad dash out the back door. I growled in frustration but i didn't have the energy to go after him. There were things i needed to get done today.

"Can you boys finish this for me? I need to go up stairs for a minute." Deidara and kakuzu just shrugged and headed for the stove. Both zetsu and hidan joined them after a look from me. They both grumbled as they went.

Once up stairs i peeked in on the boys. Itachi sat in the chair i had. Silently watching the other two sleep. His dark gaze flicked to me for a moment before he continued to watch the other two. Silently i padded to my room. On my dresser was my cell phone. I flipped the phone open and glanced threw my contacts.

_"Hello?" _Came the bored tone of shikamaru.

"Shikamaru its sakura. I need you to do me a favor."

_"Troublesome" _

Two hours later there was a another knock on the door.

"Ohayo shikamaru", i said opening the door. "Troublesome! Do you know how much of a pain it was to get these?" He asked handing me a stack of files. "It shouldn't have been that difficult if you told shishou they were for me." "Yeah well it was. Some how that evil woman got me to go on a few C and D ranked missions. Babysitting a bunch of genins!", he said. The look he gave me said that this was all my fault. "Gomen shika-kun i would've gone myself but i've got my hands full here." Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave.

"Damn it kakuzu im going to kill you for that!", shouted hidan from behind me.

I froze, _Oh this is just crapdamntacular! Both the real kakuzu and hidan disappeared after they killed asuma! Shikamarus going to lose it if he sees these two!_

"Shut up hidan your annoying!", kakuzu said in a bored tone.

They both stood in the living room just behind me. Fighting about only kami new what. I bit my lip as shikamaru swiftly turned around. His dark gaze swept past me to look into the living room. "Sakura who is that?" Shikamarus tone was flat. He took a step forward. "No one shikamaru its part of my mission."

"Thats it you fucktard your dead!", hidan shouted.

Shikamaru pushed past me into the house. His eyes widened as hidan and kakuzu turned to look at us.

"What the fuck are you lookn at?", hidan snarled at shikamaru.

I grabbed shikamarus arm as his hands balled into fists. He turned his icy glare on me. "Is this a joke!", anger evident in his tone. My own gaze mirrored his. "No this is my mission.", i said. I tugged on his arm. Shikamaru shook me off as he turned towards hidan and kakuzu. I knew he wasn't thinking clearly. His thoughts were centered on revenge for asuma.

I stepped in front of the boys. Using myself as a shield i placed my hand on shikamarus chest. "Shikamaru outside now!" I said in a no nonsense tone. Finally his gaze shifted to me. In the depths of his brown eyes i saw betrayal. But i shook it off as i led him back outside.

Once outside i explained the situation to him. Though he looked calm i could tell that anger was still eating away at him. His intense gaze met mine. "I hope you know what your doing sakura.", he said turning to leave. He had only taken a few steps when he stopped and glanced back at me. "Sakura make sure you don't forfeit your life for a worthless cause."

I stayed silent as i watched him walk away. With my head down i went back inside.

For the rest of the afternoon i stayed put next to sasori and kisame. Flipping threw the files that shikamaru had brought. Most of the information was stuff i already new. Frustrated i moved on to the largest folder at the bottom. This folder held information on itachi and the massacre. As i got older what id been told about the massacre was hard for me to swallow. I could still remember going around town with my mom and seeing sasuke with his older brother. The way they interacted with each other. The massacre didn't ever make any sense to me.

Itachis back ground was incredible. The man trully was a genius. By age 7 he graduated at the top of his academy class. At age 8 he mastered the sharingan. And by 13 he was an anbu captain.

_**He mastered the sharingan at age 8?! So does that mean the kid we have already has the sharingan? **_

_If he does hes doing a good job of hiding it. Which would be smart since if he does it will cause a lot more problems! _

I flipped to the section on the massacre. It was obvious right away that these weren't the original documents. The information in these were sparse at best.

_This is danzous doing! _I thought bitterly.

That much i was sure of. When i became an anbu captain i started asking more questions about the massacre. Tsunade told me the elders buried most of that. Saying they wanted the village to move on from such a bad blood stain on our history. For some reason that was hard for me to swallow. I've seen the way danzou works. He uses manipulation to get what he wants. So there in lies the question....

_What is danzou hiding?... _

My thoughts came to a halt when itachi walked in. With the setting sun shining in threw the window i could see the dark hues of blue in his eyes.

_Does this boy really contain the sharingan? _

I glanced at the photo of itatchi in the file. Then glanced back up at the boy in front of me.

_Clones it has to be! But this kid?! Could he really be..._

I mentally shook myself. Not wanting to here the words that made the most sense. When i looked back at itachi i noticed his gaze was no longer on me. But on the folders in my lap. A tense few seconds ticked by as he just stared with a narrowed gaze. There was no way he could tell what they were about from where he stood. But i had a strong feeling he new anyway.

His narrowed gaze flicked to me. Brows furrowed he just stared at me for the longest time. Like he could read my very thoughts. The silence seemed to stretch until finally he turned away and left. I released a the breath i didn't know i held. Running a hand threw my short pink hair i sighed in frustration. As a foreboding feeling settled in around me. I had a feeling i was getting closer to a truth i didn't want to find out....

"Kunoichi?"

Itachis low voice filtered threw the fog. I opened my eyes to find that id fallen a sleep next to sasori. Groggily i picking up my head and glanced around. The room was dark. Itachi stood next to me. With a yawn i sat up from the bed. "Its sakura", i said rubbing my eyes. Itachi didn't say anything which really didn't surprise me. "Did you need something?", i asked.

He shook his head. "no but you should go get some sleep. I'll watch these two."

I blinked owlishly at him. His gaze narrowed and he crossed his arms. Which made me giggle.

"Hn?", he said with a glare.

"Gomen its just that that was the most you've spoken to me since you arrived.", i said playfully pulling on his ebony pony tail. Something flicked threw his eyes faster than i could catch. Before his scowl depend. With a small chuckle i got up. Glancing down at the other two. I noticing that sasori had been watching us. "Its not nice to ease drop.", i said with a mischievous smile. Running a hand threw his hair i leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes went a little wide but just as quickly they narrowed as he glared up at me. Grinning i picked up my folders and walked around the bed. Giving kisame a kiss on the forehead as well. Glancing back at itachi i held up two fingers in a V for victory. "Arigato," i said to him as i walked down the hall to my room.

In my room i found deidara snuggled soundly under the covers. I set down the files on the dresser and got into bed. Deidara stirred as i got under the sheets. "Sakura-chan?", he asked in a tired voice. Tired blue eyes looking up at me. "Go back to sleep", i said running a hand threw his hair. Smiling he closed his eyes and curled up with me. I rapped an arm around him pulling him even closer. After kissing his forehead i rested my chin in his hair. Closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over. Silently praying that deidaras presents would keep the nightmares at bay.

_**Authors Note: Reviews Please! All right guys how was that? By the way i love the reviews i've received thus far. And i promise all questions will be answered as the story moves forward. The next chapter should answer quite a few of them. I pretty much already have this story laid out. The only thing im still not sure about is who sakura ends up with? Im thinking of making it sakura ends up with all of them but i can't decide. Anyways i'll update again soon. Leave me some more awesome reveiws. Later days!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**One week later.......**_

*Thump......*

*Thump....... thump.......*

I woke with a start. The familiar sound of a heart beat played across my senses. Glancing around in the darkness i realized it was early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. I pooled chakra behind my eyes. Giving them their predator like glow and giving me the advantage of seeing in the dark.

*Thump...*

*Thump, thump.........*

That heart beat like sound still came from the basement. However there was no foreign chakra to be found.

*Thump.....*

But that didn't change the fact that something was definitely down there. Kicking the covers off i swiftly got to my feet. The cold wooden floor sent an unwelcome shiver up my spine. Silently i padded down the hall. Cursing myself for not putting on sweat pants. With it being mid summer it just didn't get this cold. So i shouldn't have been able to see puffs of white as i exhaled.

_Damn its FREEZING! What the hell is going on?! _

With every step i took the air around me seemed to grow colder still. Warning me that something was very wrong.

_"Sakura......."_

I froze. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. 'Inner sakura' snarled as my name was whispered.

Anger stirred inside my chest as i stepped off the stairs. Over the past week i had forgotten about this unwelcome house guest. What ever this thing was it was in my territory now. The instinct to protect _my _boys was strong. Instinctively i _switched_ going into predator mode. Allowing 'inner sakura' to come a little closer to the surface. In this state of mind i no longer thought like a human. I have all the killer instinct of a wolf protecting her pups.

Getting into a crouch i closed the distance to the hole. Peering down inside the inky darkness. The cold air was emanating from the shadowy abyss of the basement. I probed the darkness with my chakra once more. Only to find nothing once again. Silently i jumped into the basement. Landing with all the grace of a big cat.

_'Sakura.......' _

My gaze narrowed as the voice whispered my name again. It seemed to be coming from every where at once and yet no where at all. Bouncing around the walls. The voice i decided was definitely male.

"Senbon Zakura", i called my katana under my breath. As i grabbed a hold of my katana. The temperature dramatically dropped and the ground began to shake. Violently!

An annoyed growl reverberated threw my chest. As anger flooded my veins.

"What do you want from me?!" I said threw clenched teeth. Widening my stance to keep my balance.

Abruptly the trimmers stopped. The icy chill in the disappeared and the sense of wrongness faded.

_Damn it! It vanished again!_

_**Sakura! **_

My eyes went a little wide. As another chakra signature appeared in the house.

With adrenaline humming threw my veins i disappeared in a flurry of pedals. Reappearing right in front of the intruder. Catching him off guard and slamming him against the wall. The walls shook with the force id used.

With a murderous glare i raised a chakra laden fist. Only to stop short of his chest. Hesitating as familiarity washed over me.

"Sakura!", said the man in front of me. Eyes wide i abruptly let go. Taking a hasty step back.

"Kakashi?", i asked shocked.

My door slammed open behind me. Itachi came to stand beside me. Kunai in hand. Deidara and sasori right behind him. One of them flicked on the light. Bathing the room in light. I didn't look at the boys. I stared wide eyed at my sensai.

"Yo" , he wheezed taking in shaky breaths. It took me a moment to realize he was injured. The hand he held to his chest was covered in blood. Immediately i went into doctor mode. Stepping in front of him and looking him over. Blood still flowed from a ragged wound running from his chest to his shoulder. It wasn't very deep but it was quite nasty. Shaking my head i glared up at my pig headed ex-sensai.

"Kakashi what were you thinking?! And why aren't you at the hospital?" I asked in a scolding tone.

_That was to close. If he had been in one of the boys rooms i would've killed him! _

_**No kidding we just about killed him a moment ago!**_

"Now why would i go to a hospital when i could come see my favorite student." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. Kakashi hated hospitals. So he used my place as his own private care facility. In fact all of my team members used me this way. It annoyed me to no end.

With a snort of disbelief i helped him over to my bed. "Deidara will you go grab my medical kit." I asked glancing up at him. Deidara nodded giving kakashi an annoyed glare as he walked out. As he left the other four made their appearance in the hall.

"What the fuck is all the racket!", snarled hidan. Rolling my eyes i gave kakuzu a pleading look. Kakuzu nodded his head in understanding then smacked hidan on the back of the head for me. I smirked as hidan turned to glare at kakuzu.

"Um sakura?", called kakashi.

I turned my attention back to kakashi. Only he wasn't looking at me. His lone visible eye stared in disbelief at the boys. I sighed kakashi had been gone on a mission for almost two months. So he new nothing about what was going on.

"Alright kiddos why don't you guys go play. I've got everything covered here." I said glancing at them from over my shoulder. I got several hesitant looks. None of them seemed to want to leave me alone with kakashi. But eventually they all made there way down stairs. With the exception of itachi that is. He was staring at me in the most odd way. Like being put under a microscope. "Nani?", i asked hesitantly.

His dark gaze slowly reached mine. Continuing to watch me with that pensive stare. An eight year olds stare shouldn't have had this kind of effect on me. But his did and it unnerved me just how much this kid affected me. With a nervous laugh i added, "Itachi could you do me a favor and go watch the others. I don't trust them alone in the kitchen."

With out a word he nodded his head. Turned and left the room.

Smiling i shook my head and turned back to kakashi. Who looked rather confused. I sighed annoyed that i was doomed to tell this story a million times over.

"So now that i've updated you on my mission. Care to tell me what happened?", i asked.

Kakashi sighed heavily. Closing his visible eye. "I ran into the akatsuki." , he said tiredly.

Hope filled me, "Itachi?"

"No. I ran into that tobi character. He said he was looking for his _'senpai'. _Two days later i had a run in with sound. They seemed to be looking for someone-" "Did they say who? Were any of them captured?" I hadn't meant to cut him off. But i was desperate for answers.

Kakashi opened his lone eye to stare up at me. "No they didn't and no i wasn't able to capture them. Which reminds me thanks for letting me barrow seiji and takashi. With out those two this mission would've been an absolute failure."

I nodded but i wasn't really listening. The information kakashi had supplied me with only solidified my fear about the boys origins. _Tobi was looking for his 'senpai'? Isn't that what he called deidara? So does that mean these kids are really...... Aaaahhhhhh! No! Shut up! Thats impossible! _

_**Sakura your going to have to face the reality of the situation-**__ Shut up! We could still be wrong! We have to be! _

"Sakura?"

I snapped out of my mental thoughts. Hearing my name being called. I glanced back down at kakashi. "Gomen i got lost in thought."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze. As if trying to figure something out.

"Nani?", i asked.

He shook his head and sat up. I placed a hand on his chest. "And where do you think your going?", i asked.

"Well i do have to report to the hokage-" "After you rest for a little while. Besides i still have a few questions. That and the fact that seiji and takashi aren't here means that their already bringing tsunade up to speed.", i said with a smirk. I trained my anbu team well.

Kakashi rolled his eye but new better than to test me. Tiredly he relented and laid back down. "Alright whats up?", he asked. Running a hand threw his gravity defying hair.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. My mind was buzzing with unanswered questions. "What do you remember about the massacre?", i asked. Meeting kakashis confused gaze. His visible eyebrow lifted in question. "What do you need to know?", he asked.

"I need to know anything you know. Though mostly i need to know about danzou and his thoughts on the massacre."

The moment i mentioned danzous name. Kakashis gaze became kunai sharp. "Sakura this is dangerous territory to be stepping into. Danzou is not-" "Kakashi please?", i asked. All niceness aside i needed answers. Kakashi studied me for a moment. I met his challenging gaze. Giving him a pleading look. Finally he nodded and said, "alright."

An hour later i was right back to where i started. At ground zero! Kakashi knew just about as much as i did. Though he did fill me in on a few things about danzou and itachi. The massacre had been hard for him to swallow at first too. But as time went on he just excepted it. He also mentioned how danzou quickly swept the issue under the rug. Which only furthered my curiosity.

_**Curiosity got the cat killed sakura! **_

_No foolishness is what got the cat killed! Curiosity got blamed and i am no fool!_

With an annoyed groan i shut my door. Allowing kakashi to sleep. Clean clothes in hand i headed for the shower. I was going to take the boys out today. It was to nice to stay stuck indoors. I was also secretly hoping it would keep my mind busy and not think about anything.

"Come on sakura-chan get in, yeah!", called deidara from the water. I smiled, ''in a minute dei-kun."

We were back at training field 3. It was hot out today and this field had a nice swimming area. I was sitting on the edge of the dock. The dock was so low the water stopped at my knees. A smile was plastered on my face as i watched the boys enjoy themselves. Hidan and sasori were sparring in the grass. I had picked up a bo staff for hidan to use. Along with a puppet that looked like a geisha for sasori. The others had picked out various items as well. The boys finally seemed comfortable enough to let down their guard around me. Showing me their true colors.

I laughed as kisame snuck up on deidara and pulled him under water. On my left sat kakuzu. He was busy going threw our exspenses and trying to convince me -and failing at it- that he needed an allowance.

My gaze then darted to zetsu who stood next to the water. He seemed to be arguing with himself about getting in the water. It made me chuckle watching him argue with himself.

Grinning i looked at itachi who sat on my right. His eyes watched kisame and deidara with bored interest. With a mischievous smirk i playfully tugged on his pony tail. His bored expression quickly turning into a glare as he looked up at me. "Don't you wana get in the water?", i asked.

"Hn", itachi responded.

I gave an exasperated sigh at his response. Deciding to take matters into my own hands. "Fine i'll get in then.", i said with a smirk. Standing i pulled off my knee length black shorts. Leaving me in a black bikini with hot pink skulls. Several of the boys watched me as i kicked my shorts away and stepped behind itachi.

Itachi eyed me with curiosity. Raising a brow as i got behind him. Smirking i crouched behind him placing my hands on his shoulders. Itachi stiffened while his gaze narrowed. "Kunoichi?", he said in a warning tone.

With a wicked grin i shrugged and glanced over at kisame. "Kisame will you give me a hand?", i asked. Kisame smirked and swam towards us. Humming the jaws theme song. Itachi tried to get up. The boy was strong enough that i had to use the strength of my chakra to keep him in place.

"Dun, dun.... dun, dun.....dun,dun,dun,dun,dun", kisame hummed as he grabbed a hold of itachis feet. Itachi gave kisame a glare that would've made the devil cringe in fear. Kisame gave a low chuckle as he pulled itachi into the water. I jumped back shielding myself from the splash of water. Itachi resurfaced sending me a chilling glare. Quickly using his chakra he stood on the waters surface. Glaring at me as he made his way back to the dock. I was laughing so hard that it hurt.

"Ah don't be mad itachi-kun. I just wanted you to play.", i said with a pout.

With a "hn" he stepped up to the dock and grabbed one of the towels. I sighed knowing that id only be getting 'hn' out of him for a while.

"Oh sakura-chan, un?", cooed deidara.

I turned to see deidara stepping onto the dock. A crazed grin on his face. As he took a step forward i took one back. Only to be shocked at feeling kisames chakra behind me. "Trader!", i said to kisame over my shoulder. He shrugged and moved towards me. I smirked, "you guys aren't going to catch me that easily!" I said taunting them. Lacing my feet with chakra i ran towards deidara. Jumping over him and tucking my body in for a canon ball. A chakra filled canon ball that is.

The water was cold. Stinging my skin as i went completely under. When i resurfaced i glanced back at the dock. Laughing at how kakuzus glare now matched itachis. I had managed to splash them both.

"Art is a BANG, yeah!" Deidara shouted jumping back in after me. Kisame right behind him.

"So did you have fun?" I asked sitting down next to itachi in the grass. "Hn", was his response. I sighed figuring he was still brooding from me getting him wet earlier. Placing my chin on my knees i watched as deidara managed to push hidan into the water. I gave a tired laugh followed by a yawn. As i watched the two fight i could feel itachis waited gaze on me. Slowly i looked over at him. Though his face still remained a mask his eyes held questions.

"Nani?" I asked with a tired smile.

"This morning your chakra signature changed." He stated in a monotone voice.

I gave a short laugh. The boy didn't beat around the bush thats for sure. But it explained why he had been dissecting me with his eyes all day. I nodded my head. Meeting his dark gaze. "Its hard to explain but i have two souls.", i said.

Itachis gaze sharpened, "Hn?"

I gave a soft snort. "When i was young i started hearing a voice inside my soul. And no im not crazy. For awhile i thought of her as an alter ego. However as i aged i realized that having her around wasn't normal. For along time i could only hear her voice. But know i have the ability to tap into her strength. After years of study. I found that even as humans we have a wild side. The _animal_ side and that some of us have the ability to tap into it. My twin soul or 'inner sakura' is that darker part of myself that i keep locked up. That is until i need her. With her i have the ability to see threw even the most powerful of genjutsus. This morning when i felt an intruder. I naturally let the animal side surface. My mind was of a wolf protecting her pups."

Itachi stayed silent. Processing what id said. I watched as he pulled a few folded pieces of paper from his pocket. Opening them and scanning over there contents. "At least now i understand this twin soul jutsu your working on." He added not even look up at me.

I gasped and snatched the papers away. "You stole my work?", i asked tiredly. Rubbing my hand down my face.

"Its hardly stealing if you leave them scattered all over the table sakura.", he said silently.

_Sakura? Holy crow he used my name! _I thought staring at itachi wide eyed in disbelief. Itachi turned to look at me. For a split second i could've sworn that a small smirk tugged at his mouth. But i would never know since he was back to looking bored. A dark brow raised as i sat there staring open mouthed. "Hn?", he said.

Smiling i shook my head and stood. "Come on boys its time to go.", i shouted.

By the time we got back kakashi was gone. No surprise there. With all the boys already tucked into bed i trugged off to the shower. Even though i was bone tired my mind wouldn't shut the hell up.

Though the hot water soothed my sore muscles. It did next to nothing for my mental state. In fact standing beneath the warm cascading spray only caused me to think more. Sighing i grabbed the citrus scented shampoo and finally aloud myself to think. _Where do i go from here? If the boys are nothing more than clones what will happen? Do i really want to give them up? _

_**Seven boys sakura? Theres no way the hokage would let you keep them all! Besides that your avoiding the true problem here sakura! Theres still the possibility that they are the real akatsuki- **__Don't you think i know that! Believe me i remember. Id just rather not condemn them to their deaths until i know for sure- _My thoughts came to a crashing halt. As the realization hit that the boys- NO!_My_ boys would be killed.

I placed a hand over my mouth as i gasped. My eyes widened as fear wedged its way into my soul. "They would be killed", i breathed. Anger swirled threw me. Fate tended to enjoy playing a game called up yours sakura. It was sinking in that one way or another i would probably lose my boys. I hadn't realized till just know how much this group of miss fits had grown on me. And how much i needed them.

_They will be killed..... _

That one sentence chilled me to the bone. With a sad smile i sat on the tiled floor of the shower. The now cold water stung my skin. Mixing with the warm tears that now trailed down my face. Because i new that i wasn't going to let them be killed.

_**Sakura what your considering is treason! **_

_I know......._

Back in my room i pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top. The shower hadn't calmed my nerves one bit. My soul was restless from the thoughts that plagued me. I glanced at the clock on my night stand. The red glowing numbers blinked 12:34 a.m. With an annoyed grunt i decided i wouldn't be falling a sleep anytime soon. _I guess i could start going threw the boxes in the basement. That should be enough to wear me out and shut my mind up-_

I stopped. Alarm bells sounded in the back of my mind. For the second time today someone was sneaking into my house. This time however they were definitely not friendly. My house was laced with chakra net works i had set up. Even though who ever was here hid their signature. I could still locate them and know how many were here. There were three of them. Two on the roof and one entering in the threw the back door. Quickly i snatched up my gear. Allowing instinct to take over. Disappearing in flurry of pedals.

I transported myself down stairs a few feet away from the intruder. Gaze narrowed i pulled out my kunai. Getting into a fighting stance. My assailant stood before me. Completely covered in shadow. His silence unnerved me as i felt his gaze size me up. I was getting ready to make my move when the figure spoke.

"Sakura?"

I froze. My breath catching in my throat at hearing that familiar deep tone. Disbelief washed over me. _Oh shit!...._

I thought as i immediately pooled chakra behind my eyes. Shock colored my face. My eyes widening at what i was seeing. I took a step back as the dark figure smirked.

"Sasuke?!"

_**Authors note: Muahahahaha cliff hanger! Reviews please! I need help guys. Im leaning towards itachi ending up with sakura but i cant decide?! Or if she should just end up with all of them?! Help?! Let me know in the reviews. Ja-nee**_


	7. Chapter 7

I took a step back as the dark figure smirked.

"Sasuke?!"

His name tumbled from my lips in a silent disbelief. My heart hammered in my chest. Eyes wide i stared in utter shock at my old team mate.

_This cant be happening?... Sausuke.... But why?_

_**Sakura get a hold of yourself. Your a shinobi for kamis sake! Something about this is very wrong! So damn it snap out of it! **_

'Inners' rage snapped me out of my stupor. Taking a deep breath. I used anger to drowned out my confusion. Focusing in on the man in front of me. My gaze narrowed as i realized 'inner' was right. Something about this was rotten. From what i could tell the man who stood before me was sasuke. Everything from his deep voice to the smirk that adorned his face. And yet something still nagged at me from the back of my mind. The man in front of me still hid his chakra.

_Why would sasuke need to hide his chakra? _

Instinctively i glanced up meeting his gaze. My eyes slightly widened momentarily before quickly narrowing once again in annoyance. The moment our gazes locked realization clicked. This man was not uchiha sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?"

I tensed. As deidara said my name from the second floor. My muscles flexed as 'sasuke' looked up at deidara. His smirk quickly turning into a farel grin. I barred my teeth as i felt the rest of the boys chakras congregate behind me. "Stay back!" I said threw clenched teeth. Not taking my eyes off of 'sasuke' for a moment.

'Sasuke' or rather the sound-nin turned his attention back to me. "Whats the matter kunoichi? Kabuto assured me that you would be thrilled to see your precious _sasuke-kun_!" He said with a snicker.

_Kabuto?_

The very name caused new waves of anger and revulsion to wash over me. Bringing up old memories i could only wish would stay buried.

I gave a soft snort, "Uchiha sasuke has no interest in me. There for he would never have come here. You also gave up your identity by hiding your chakra from me. Sasuke would never need to hide his chakra. But what really gave you away was your eyes. You may be able to take on his appearance. However no one has the ability to duplicate someones eyes."

"Oh and why is that?", he asked. As his body began to change.

_Fool the eyes are the window to a persons soul. _

Rather than voicing my thoughts i got into a crouch. Pulling out two kunai. "I have a better question. What the hell are you doing in my home?", i asked coldly.

The sound-nin chuckled as his face began to reconstruct itself. His chakra no longer hidden from me. "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

I gasped in horror. Upon finishing his sentence his face took on a new mask. One that caused my heart to squeeze in anguish. Unconsciously i grabbed my chest and took a step back. Eyes wide i stared into the face of a fallen comrade. The sound-nin laughed out right at my actions.

"Is this look better? After all it is your fault shes dead-" "Shut up!", i shouted. As i gazed into the face of my old friend nami. She looked exactly as i remembered her. Long and curly red hair. With big green eyes. Her mouth twisted into a nasty grin that didn't quite fit her.

_Kabuto! I'll kill him for what he did! He may have taken them away from me but ill be damned if i let him take my boys! _

'Inner saukra' snarled and raddled her restraints. Clawing at the back my mind to be let loose. She and i both could see right threw this man. By dragging up painful memories he was hoping to make me an easy kill. Kabuto obviously didn't know me as well as he thought. I would never let my emotions rule me. If anything this show only strengthened my resolve. I would protect my boys. And anyone who got in my way was dead.

_**Damn it let me OUT!!!!!!**_

With determination and anger i met the sound-nins gaze. Looking threw the mask of my old friend.

_Your a dead man!_

The sound-nins eyes slightly widened as if he had actualy heard me. With a smirk i opened the mental barrier that restrained my more wild side. Power hummed threw me as i tapped into the animal side of my soul. This man had no idea what he had just unleashed. Head down i glanced up at him threw the pink hair that fell over my face. A small chuckle escaped my lips. "Ne do you know the difference between a wolf and a mother is?", i asked in a sickly sweet tone.

_Senbon zakura......_

The sound-nins masked face twisted in pain. "Aaaahhhhhhhh!", he shouted. The blade of my katana protruded from his chest. Gleaming with his blood. The sound-nin flailed trying to grab the hilt that stuck out of his back.

I moved. "Absolutely nothing!" I finished with a snarl. Getting behind him and grabbing the hilt of my katana. As i pulled it from his flesh i spun. Raising it and relieving him of his head. All in one smooth motion. In a move so fast only those who possessed the sharingan could track it.

The body fell limply to the floor. While the head rolled to a stop at my feet. Brown eyes stared sightlessly up at me. In death his body had changed back to his true identity. Sparing me from having to look in the dead eyes of nami again.

I didn't have time to waste. There were still two more on the roof. No doubt they new their team mate was dead. Quickly stepping over the body i slapped a hand on the wall. A seal flashed across the wall. Putting up a barrier around the room that only i could get in or out of.

My gaze glanced over the boys. With my chakra enhanced vision. I could see their stunned expression at seeing me like this. No doubt they were confused about what i had just done. The only one who understood was itachi. I turned away not wanting them to see me this way. "Stay here!" I said then disappeared in whirl wind of black feathers.

On the roof i found the other two trying to break the barrier. The one on the left immediately turned and threw a few kunai. I deflected them using senbon zakura. Glaring at my new opponent. He was at least a foot taller than me. With wild dark brown hair and eyes. He gave me a nasty grin that was full of fang. Getting into a crouch as his curse mark spread. Blocking me from the other ninja who was still trying to break the barrier.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. This guy was on a hole different level. He had two completely different sets chakras. One of them was centered around his stomach.

My eyes caught the slight movement of his muscles flexing. Not giving him the chance i moved first. Throwing a few kunai at him as i took off in his direction. A growl rumbled threw my chest as he dodged and swung to the left. Throwing shiriken in my direction. As i dodged he moved with me nearly getting right behind me and throwing a few chakra enhanced kunai. I spun mid air. Just avoiding the two weapons as one passed over me and the other below me. Then something else came at me. Still in the air i didn't have enough time to completely dodge it. So i torked my body into a flip.

I gasped biting back a scream as pain ripped threw my shoulder.

"What the hell was that?!", i breathed. Holding a hand to my shoulder. Baring my teeth i glared up at the sound-nin. My gaze narrowed as i spotted something at his feet. Revulsion ran threw me at what i was seeing. This thing had the body of a snake. Except it had two claw like limbs. With the same head as the nin in front of me. I realized that that thing had torn threw my shoulder with its blade like claws.

"Mmm your flesh tastes good.", hissed the creature. As it licked its claws clean of my blood.

My gaze narrowed, "so your the second chakra i was sensing?!"

It laughed, "hai. I am kageromaru. I live in juuromarus belly. And you my dear kunoichi will be our next meal." Both of them moved in unison coming at me from two different directions.

"Like hell i will!", i snarled. Lacing my feet with chakra i jumped high into the air. "Release!", i shouted. Biting back more pain as my wings tore threw my back. It always hurt like hell. Doing it in mid air. Forcing myself to fly the moment they were released. I pushed back the pain and focused on my two opponents below me.

"Shit!", i shouted. Just barely dodging kageromaru.

"You think just because you have wings you can escape me!", it chuckled. Landing back on the roof and jumping after me again.

_Damn it! That thing is fast!_

Below me my peripheral vision caught sight of juuromaru bringing his fingers to his lips. The next moment a massive stream of fire shot at me. Instantly i pulled my wings in and took a dive. Snapping them back out just before hitting the roof.

"Not fast enough kunoichi!" Came kageromarus harsh voice from behind me.

Pain flared threw my left wing. As kageromaru tore straight threw it from behind at blinding speed. I couldn't stay air born like this. Every flap of my wings was pure agony.

Landing back on the roof i released the justu. My wings disappeared leaving a shower of black feathers raining down around me. Both kageromaru and juuromaru faced me. Licking their lips in anticipation. Behind them their partner still fought against my barrier. It wouldn't be long before he broke threw it. With that realization i got down into a crouch. Using the blood running from my shoulder i slapped my palm on the roof. The tattoo on my back began to burn. "Odin!", i shouted. Using a summoning jutsu to call on odin. The great raven. The one who gave me my wings.

A loud caw shrieked over head. Odin landed just behind my shoulder. Towering over me he flapped his massive wings and screeched. The sound was nearly ear splitting. With his massive head he softly nudged my injured shoulder. Making a soft cooing sound.

"Im fine old friend. But i need your help.", i said. Meeting his red eyes over my shoulder. He turned his murderous gaze onto the sound-nin. Letting out a cry of out rage. Fire now brimming around his beak. If the shinobi of konoha weren't aware of the sound-nins presents before. They sure as hell were now. Odins cry was loud enough to be heard over all of the leaf village. Which meant i needed to end this fast.

The two sound-nin moved first. Odin took to the sky. Blowing fire as kageromaru appeared in front of him. In a flash i was in juuromarus face. Keeping him from aiding his pet. We danced in a flurry of kicks and punches. Neither of us landing a hit. "I wont let you have them!", i snarled.

"Why do you protect them so fiercely?", asked juuromaru. Confusion evident in his snake like voice.

"Because their _my_ kids! I wont allow you or anyone else to hurt them.", i snarled. Dodging a kunai.

"You are foolish. Those are no ordinary kids-" "Their just kids. It doesn't matter who or what they are!" I said cutting him off.

"Those _kids _you are fighting so hard to protect are the real akatsuki. Your protecting the very men who wage war against konoha!", he bit out.

"No!", i shouted. Not wanting to listening. I didn't want to hear this. My heart clenched in fear. As the the nightmare i had been fighting against was quickly becoming reality.

_They will be killed......_

The words slithered threw my soul. As fingers of ice squeezed my heart. Causing me to briefly lose my focus. I barely dodged juuromarus next attack. As a kunai ran across the top of my chest. An attack that would have taken my head off had i not moved back in the nick of time. A thin line of blood ran in a straight line just under my collar bone. I didn't have time to be annoyed at myself. As anger washed over me the moment i felt the barrier break.

"No!", i shouted. Watching in horror as the other sound-nin disappeared into the house. A growl vibrated in my chest. _**Kill them! They are a threat! **_

Images of my boys faces flashed threw my mind. With angry cry i landed a powerful chakra filled kick to juuromarus head. He flew back rolling across the roof. Qucikly i glanced up at odin. He had kageromaru in his powerful beek. "Finish them! Leave no trace of them behind!" ,i said. Consuming them meant no one would ever know the words that had been spoken to me.

Quickly i locating the other sound-nin. He was already in the living room. In front of him stood itachi. "Shit!", i cursed disappearing in a whirl wind of black feathers. I reappeared in between them.

I choked on my breath. Air hissed between my teeth as white hot pain seared my side. Glancing down to see the cold steel of a katana running straight threw me.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!"

Several of the boys shouted my name. Behind me i could hear foot steps. "Stay back!", i breathed. Grabbing hold of the blade with a chakra filled hand. Stilling its movements. I glared up at the sound-nin as he tried pulling it out. Snarling as he realized he couldn't. Ignoring the pain i twisted the blade so that it was flat. And slammed my other chakra filled palm against it. Snapping the blade in two. Taking a deep breath i blew fire at the sound-nin. The sound-nin quickly jumped back throwing the now useless hilt away.

My breath hitched as i pulled the blade out. Letting it clattered to the floor. I stared down at the broken blade that was covered in my blood. Rage quickly drowned out any pain i felt.

_**Kill him! He almost killed my boys! Mine! He is a threat! He must die!**_

_He will die but first i need answers. _

My narrowed gaze snapped up. Meeting the angered gray eyes of my final opponent. It annoyed me to no end that i didn't see any fear in his eyes. Even though he was the last of his team mates that hadn't been killed yet. I studied him for a moment. Remembering the other sound-nins abilities. I didn't want to get caught off guard again. But compared to the other two he didn't seem to be as dangerous. But i new that kind of thinking could get me killed.

Suddenly he moved. I threw a kunai causing him to dodge to the left. Wanting to keep the fight away from the boys. Swiftly i ran straight for him jumping over my couch. Raising a chakra filled fist. Just before i hit him his mouth opened. A high pitched shriek tore threw the air. Causing me to stop and clap my hands over my ears. It hurt like the blazes. I could feel the vibrations in my bones. I was barely able to look up at him. He stood right in front of me and continued to make that horrible sound. I had to make it stop.

"Senbon zakura!", i shouted.

My katana appeared before me. "Scatter!", i commanded. Senbon zakura began to separate into thousands of slender, petal like blades. The blades are to small to see normally, but they reflect light in such a way they appear as cherry blossom petals. Controlling the blades by shear will alone. I can shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. Though i can control them with just my mind, using my hands allows me to fight more effectively. Making the blades move twice as fast.

With a flick of my wrist the petals surrounded him. Turning into a sphere shape so there was no chance for escape. They swirled around now joined with a few black feathers. The shrieking quickly stopped to give way to screams of pain. As the petals shredded him the feathers absorbed his chakra. I wouldn't kill him just yet. Stopping the assault as the sound-nin was close to death.

The petals dissipated as i stepped closer. The sound-nin laid on the floor. Blood pooling around his body. His fear filled gaze lept to mine as he coughed up blood.

I practically dropped to my knees over him. As my breaths came in harsh pants. An all to familiar coppery taste filled my mouth. I took a deep shaky breath. Refusing to look weak. Allowing my anger to come to the forefront. The anger clearing the fog in my mind. Steeling my gaze as i pulled chakra to my finger tips. This technique was one i came up with a year ago. Allowing me to see into someone elses mind. Its the equivalent of a mind rape. Bringing on tremendous pain to the person i use it on. But the technique only works if that person is a live. And usually ends up draining me.

With the chakra running over my finger tips. I stretched it out over my finger nails. The glowing chakra giving me three inch like claws. Glancing down i met the sound-nins gaze. His eyes were fixated on my hand. Fear evident in his gaze. With my other hand i grabbed hold of his neck and chin. Keeping him from moving.

"Lets see what your hiding ne?", i said. My voice was cold. Devoid of any emotion.

Pushing the chakra claws under his skin just above his eyes. Those gray eyes widened at the feeling of my invading chakra. Once inside i pushed more chakra to my finger tips. The sound-nins eyes closed in pain as he let loose a scream. My chakra claws began to spread inside his brain. Becoming more tentacle like. Searching for the kaimon (opening gate) located in the human mind. Upon locating it i shoved more chakra threw my fingers. Moving past the kaimon to tap into his minds eyes.

The sound-nin went limp as i tapped into his minds eye. This technique aloud me to view his memories threw his eyes. I scowered threw his memories until i found what i was look for:

_Flash:_

_"Im sending you three to konoha. You are to infiltrate haruno sakuras home. I want the akatsuki back alive! Do i make myself clear?" asked kabuto_

_"Hai!" All three said in unison._

_"Kill the kunoichi.", he added turning away. _

_"Hai!" _

Annoyed i pushed a little further trying to find an older memory:

_Flash: _

_"The mission wasn't a complete success. I only managed to get seven out of the eleven members!" Kabuto said annoyed as he pointed to seven unconscious boys. _

_I glanced back at him. "Is that the result of your new technique?" _

_He nodded, "hai. At this age they are not much of a threat. No longer possessing the same abilities they had as adults." _

_"Will they remember anything?", i asked. _

_"Thats undetermined. This jutsu is still in its early stages. I wont know until they wake whether or not they remember their adult lives. Either way it doesn't matter. So long as im alive they'll remain this way. They will soon serve as hosts to resurrect lord orochimaru.", he said with a chuckle. _

I snapped back to reality at the sound of my door bursting open. Feeling the familiar chakras that belonged to both my anbu squad members seiji and takashi.

_Shit! _

I was out of time. Focusing back on the sound-nins mind i burned his memories. So that if anyone even tried to do what i had they would come up empty handed. The sound-nin screamed and thrashed. I pulled myself free of his mind. Tiredly i glared down at him. Placing both my hands on either side of his head. With a sharp twist i broke his neck.

I didn't move as i stared down into his sightless eyes. Panting as my body shook with the effort to not just collapse. I felt numb. Not even so much as flinching when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura?" Came seijis soft deep voice. As he crouched beside me on my left. Takashi came and crouched down on my right.

With a shuttering breath i met his concerned gaze. His dark green eyes bore into me. As one of his warm hands touched my face.

"Seiji-kun your -ha- late." I said with a forced laugh.

"Sakura-chan?" Came deidaras voice.

My gaze flicked behind seiji to see all the boys watching me. The way they stood told me they were ready to bolt over here. Concern adorn their cute faces. My gaze lazily glanced over all of them before coming to rest on itachi. A sad smile crossed my lips as my eyes met his. Because for the first time there was real emotion in his gaze.

_Damn it all..... _

Abruptly my vision began to fog. My breath got lodged in my throat as i fell forward. Seiji caught me before i hit the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" "Sakura!" "Captain!"

I heard shouts as my name was called several times. My body became weightless as someone picked me up. I tried to focus but i couldn't. As everything around me became nothing more than a blur of colors. Bleeding into shadows. Finally my world went black.........

_**Authors Notes: Alright how was that? I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers. You guys rock! By the way i have decided who sakura will end up with. Dun, dun, dun! But you'll have to read to find out! Reviews Please and Thank You! Ja-nee!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_"Captain!", nami shrieked._

_Watching helplessly as our anbu captain was tossed carelessly back into the cell. Falling to the stone floor with a heavy thud. Blood quickly pooling around his mangled corpse. _

_Nami and i both collapsed to our knees. I stared frozen in shock. My mind refusing to process what was happening. _

_Nami sobbed. Tears running trails down her dirt covered face. Desperately she lunged forward. Reaching out to our fallen captain. She fought desperately against the chains that bound our wrists and ankles. _

_"Damn it!", i breathed. Slamming my fists into the gritty stone floor. It wasn't suppose to be like this. It was suppose to be a simple training mission. Yet we some how ended up getting captured by sound!_

_"Sakura! Please do something!" Came namis tear filled voice. My gaze flicked to hers. Her beautiful green eyes were wide with fear. Pleading with me. I stared at her owlishly. Not sure what she wanted of me. I never did understand why she joined the anbu ranks. She was to much like hinata. Her heart was to tender for this rough lifestyle.  
_

_My gaze traveled back to our lifeless captain. I felt so useless. I was a med-nin yet i couldn't do a damn thing! Sorrow filled me. Tears threatening to surface. _

This is all my fault! I should have never suggested us taking a different route! ,_ i thought angrily. _

_**Sakura enough! Get UP! **_

_My gaze hardened. 'Inner' was right. This wasn't the time for me to reprimand myself. I needed to find away for us to escape. _

_Desperately my eyes darted around the cell. Only to latch onto the door as it opened with a loud groan. My gaze narrowed as i pulled myself into a more defensive crouch. My steely emerald gaze locked with kabutos humor filled eyes. Anger flooding my veins as he gave me a cocky smirk. _

_Swiftly i got to my feet coming to my full height. Stiffening my spine and giving him a glare brimming with hate. I refused to show this man any other emotion. Knowing he'd try and use it against me. His smirk quickly turning into a grin as he stepped directly in front of me. This close i could see he hardly resembled the kabuto i once new. It looked like orochimaru was close to taking control of his body. _

_"Whats the matter haruno? Not enjoying your stay?" Sarcasm dripping from his every word. _

_I stayed silent. Not wanting to give him any sort of satisfaction. Kabuto gave a small chuckle. Clucking his tongue in mock disappointment with a shake of his head. He grabbed the chain that was connected to the collar around my neck. Giving it a playful tug. _

_"Tsk, tsk haruno. It is unwise to ignore me." He sneered. Running a kunai down the length of my face with his other hand. I didn't even flinch when the cold steel cut a small wound down the side of my face. Warm blood quickly collected and begin dripping from my chin. "What do you want kabuto?", i bit out. _

_He hummed as if actually thinking about it. Pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Why your going to help me haruno." He said with a grin._

_"Like hell i will!" I snarled getting right in his face. Furiously pulling on my restraints that stopped me just a hairs breath away form him. The iron cuffs began to bite into my wrists at the force i was using against them. Even with out my chakra i'm still freakishly strong. And i wanted nothing more than to drive my fist threw his chest._

_I knew exactly what he was after. Tsunade had taught me everything she knew. Even the things that were forbidden. The last thing konoha needed was for someone like kabuto to have access to that information. It made me a threat to my village. Which made me all the more enraged at my own weakness.  
_

_Kabuto gave a soft snort. Looking at me with a smug expression over the rim of his glasses. With a small bark of laughter he took that same kunai and drove it threw my chest. Purposely missing my heart. _

_"Sakura!" _

_I barely heard nami call my name. As i abruptly stopped pulling against my restraints and collapsed to my knees. My breath hissing between my teeth. Fighting against the pain as i pulled the kunai free. The kunai was quickly kicked from my hand. I choked on my breath as kabuto yanked on the collar. Forcefully dragging me back on my feet. _

_"Lets have a bit of fun shall we." He said with a hiss. Unshackling me and leading me out of the room like a dog on a leash. I fought against every step i took. But in the end it was useless......._

_Several hellish hours later i was dumped back into my cell. Landing face first against the cold relentless ground. _

_"Sakura?!" Nami choked. _

_I barely heard her soft voice over the buzzing in my head. Blinking several times to try and stay conscious. Even though all i wanted to do was to curl up and die. Every movement was pure agony! For hours kabuto would wound me one way or another. Then heal me just so he could do it all over again. He was infuriated at my lack of response. The only thing that had left my mouth were the screams that still echoed in my ears. He did everything he could to get me to talk. Even pumping foul poisons into my system. With out chakra i had no way to fight it. _

_"Sakura?" _

_I tilted my head up. Squinting in order to see her in the dimly lit room. Nami was straining against her restraints. Trying to reach me from the opposite side of the room. With a ragged breath i reached out. My nails clawing uselessly at the ground. _

_Fear gripped me as i heard the sound of the door opening again. The haunting sound of slow heavy foot falls coming closer. Until a pair of feet stopped right in front of me. Viciously kicking my abdomen so that i was forced to roll over onto my back. _

_Gasping i stared blankly up at kabuto. His face still twisted in annoyance. "Your resilient i'll give you that much haruno. But everyone has their breaking point.", he said. Turning away from me and stepping in front of nami. _

_My eyes went wide. "No!", i wheezed. Trying to force myself up. My vision swam from the swift movement. Causing me to fall back against the floor. I was seeing double when i reopened my eyes. Shaking my head i tried to focus my vision. I spotted nami pulling herself into a ball as kabuto crouched in front of her. _

_ I bared my teeth. "Kabuto you touch her and- " "And you'll what? Hm? I've had enough.", he snapped. Yanking on namis caller as he began to drag her away. Namis green eyes were wide in terror. Sobbing as she vigorously dug her finger nails into the ground. _

_"Sakura help me! Please don't let him hurt me anymore! Please!" She wailed. Her fingers now leaving trails of blood. _

_"Stop it!", i shouted. Managing to somehow get to my feet. With every step i stumbled and swade. Before tripping and landing on my knees again. _

_"Sakura!" _

_Namis shout was cut off by the door being slammed shut. I stared wide eyed in horror. The sound of the door slamming shut resounded threw my head._

_"No! No stop!", i shouted. Getting back up and dragging myself to the door. My fists pounded uselessly against the iron. Tears streaming down my face as slid down the door. Finally succumbing to the darkness that crept at my vision. _

_Sometime later i woke back up. My mind in a haze. Groaning i opened my eyes. Only to gasp in horror as my eyes locked with namis dull green ones. _

_"Nami!" _

_Panicked i pushed myself off the ground. On hands and knees i crawled over towards nami. Just as i was about to reach her i was forced to stop. Glancing down i realized someone had put my shackles back on. _

_"No", i shrieked. Desperately trying to reach her. Her lifeless eyes stared up at me. Her face forever frozen in a scream. I couldn't stand it. Closing my eyes i dug my fingers into my scalp. Shaking as a torrent of emotions rattled threw me. Rage being the only one that seemed to keep me sane. _

_"Sakura?...."_

_"Sakura......"_

That voice? I know that voice?_, i thought. Slowly i opened my eyes. And gasped as i stared wide eyed at the sight of my own room. No longer was i in that dark, dank hell hole kabuto had created. Instead i was in my room. In my bed. The sun spilling in threw the window. Bathing the room in glorious light. Tentatively i got out of bed. Quickly examining my body for injuries. Nothing! No wounds no blood. Just me in my normal over sized black sleep shirt. It was as if i'd never left.  
_

_With a raised eyebrow i cautiously glanced around. Everything looked the same. Yet i could tell something was significantly different. My emerald eyes traveled over the room. The only thing that seemed remotely out of place was a random black shirt that had been tossed carelessly onto the foot of the bed. Frowning i stepped around the bed and picked it up. My frown deepened as i realized the material was still slightly warm. As if someone had worn it recently._

_Curiously i raised the shirt just under my nose. Closing my eyes and inhaling a familiar intoxicating scent. Fresh rain and a smoky mix of musk that was all male. The scent almost made me feel light headed and giddy. A small smile gracing my lips. _

_Curiously i skimmed the house with my chakra. Not surprised at finding i was alone. _

_Cradling the shirt to my chest i left my room. Heading down the hall and glancing into the spare rooms as i went. The rooms almost seemed hollow with there emptiness. Making me feel that much more alone._

_Coming down the stairs i stopped in the living room. Slowly looking around the dining room and living area. Instantly my eyes darted back to the dining area. _

The hole is gone?, _i thought with confusion. Gently i laid the shirt down over the back of the couch. Intending on getting a closer look. However before i could investigate my front door clicked open. And in walked the one person that i truly feared. Uchiha itachi......_

_I gasped taking a quick step back. Only to collide with the wall. Itachi raised a slim brow. As if my reaction was strange. Steeling my gaze i looked him over. Everything about him was as i remembered. Except he wasn't wearing his normal akatsuki cloak. Black pants that complimented his strong legs. A black fishnet shirt with nothing underneath. Giving me a clear view of a well built body. His strong arms were crossed over his broad chest as if waiting for me to finish. Those sharingan red eyes watched me as closely as i watched him. _

_Then suddenly his eyes changed. Causing me to gasp out a breath in surprise. With out the red of the sharingan. I finally i could see his eyes true colors. Cole black orbs stared back at me. Though for some reason i new that in the depths of those eyes there were hues of blue. _

_I was finally brought out of my daze when itachi began to walk towards me. My hands clung to the walls surface. Feeling much like prey as the predator closed in on me. I new i should run. But i couldn't. Their was something in the weight of his stare that froze me to the spot. _

Why do i know your eyes?_, i thought to myself. Unable to speak the words as he closed the distance between us. Towering over me he placed both his hands on either side of my head. Effectively trapping me. Common sense told me i should be afraid. But for some insane reason i wasn't. _

_His dark eyes slowly raked my body. Causing heat to dust my cheeks. A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips at my reaction. Clearly he was enjoying what he was doing to me. Gently he ran a hand threw my short pink hair. Cradling the back of my head as he leaned in ever so close. _

_"Mine", he whispered into my ear. The edge in his deep velvety voice caused me to slightly tremble. Lowering his head he softly kissed my neck. Eliciting a low breathy moan from me. My mind was beginning to fog as itachi kissed a soft trail down my neck. Causing my toes to curl. A strange sense of happiness washed over me as i inhaled his scent. That same intoxicating smell that had clung to that discarded shirt. A scent that could only belong to the man who was currently causing my heart to beat irregularly. Unconsciously i reached out. Tangling my fingers in his hair. Wanting to suffocate myself in that hypnotic, inebriating scent.  
_

_I heard a low chuckle rumble threw his chest. He was enjoying my reaction. Lifting his head he met my gaze once again. One lone tear slid down my face. As i began to understand exactly what was happening. _

_"This is just a dream isn't it?", i asked softly. Breath catching in my throat. As more tears made there way down my face. Itachis strong hands moved so that they gently cupped my face. His thumbs sweeping the tears away. Pulling me forward his hot breath fanned across my face. _

_"Then it is a good dream." He whispered against my lips. Before his lips hungrily attack mine. His strong arms rapped around me. Pulling me flush against his body. Stealing my breath away. _

_All to quickly he pulled away. Leaving me craving for more. My breath coming in short pants. Itachi ran a hand threw my hair again. Giving me a small smirk. Playfully he poked my forehead with two fingers. Leaning in close again he whispered, "its time to wake up." _

My eyes snapped open quickly darting around the room. Immediately relaxing upon noticing that i was in the hospital.

_It was all a dream?...._

_**Well hell the first part was a freaking hellish nightmare!**_

Inners words caused pictures of nami and kabuto to surface. I had no wish to remember that nightmare. Kabuto had done such horrible things. When i had finally escaped and made it back to konoha i was close to death. I had no right to be alive now. The poison that was in my system had been a slowly killing me. Eating away at my body. I was lucky to survive. However i did its job. My reproductive system had taken most of the damage. Tsunade told me it was unlikely that id ever have children.

With a defeated sigh i lazily glanced around again. This time noticing that i wasn't alone. Takashi and seiji stood guarding the door on the opposite side of the room. Their eyes shining in the darkness. Seiji visible relaxed at seeing me awake. After a silent word to takashi he disappeared in a puff of smoke. That could only mean he was going to get tsunade.

_Crap!_

Takashi stayed silent. Which wasn't surprising in the least. However catching my gaze he nodded his head towards the window. I followed his movement. Smiling when i spotted kisame, sasori, hidan, zetsu, and kakuzu sleeping on the floor together.

Surprise flit threw me as i felt something warm against left side. Glancing down i found deidara curled up next to me on the bed. Smiling i ran my fingers threw his blonde hair. The boy didn't stir just cuddled up even closer. I may never have children of my own. But these kids were more than enough for me.

When i glanced to my right i almost gasped in shock. My heart nearly skipping a beat. Itachi was asleep sitting in a chair with his head resting on the bed. His hand gently holding my fingers. I couldn't believe what i was seeing.

_So this is the uchiha itachi ne?_

_**Cha! So this is mister i know only one syllable and am all powerful! Ya right! And i enjoy magical walks on the beach and enjoy wearing a bloody freaking tutu! **_

I rolled my eyes at 'inners' sarcasm. Before resting my gaze back on itachi. Gingerly i pulled my hand away from his. Then with mischievous smirk i pulled his hair free from the tie that held it captive. Rolling it over my knuckles and out of the way. I new id never get the chance to do this while he was awake. So i took a chance while he was asleep. Aware that it was totally a cheep shot.

Gently i ran my fingers threw his long hair. Noticing how soft it was to the touch. Its rich black color was darker than the night itself. Which brought my attention to his dark eyelashes. I knew girls who would kill to have his long dark lashes. It even made me slightly envious. Looking at his cute face it was hard for me to except that this boy was in fact the real uchiha itachi.

With a sigh i continued running my fingers threw his hair. Only to have my luck end all to quickly as itachi stirred. His dark eyes snapped open and quickly locked onto me. My heart gave an annoying flutter at seeing his eyes. Causing me to remember the kiss from my dream.

_The dream? _

Suddenly i remembered something important about that dream.

_Someone had called my name? Pulling me from my nightmare into..... _

My eyes slightly widened as the realization hit. It had been itachis voice i'd heard. His voice had called me from my nightmare. I glanced back down at itachi. He still stared up at me with a confused look.

_Did he?...._

I shook my head. That was crazy. Theres no way this kid had pulled me from my nightmare. Itachi gave me a quizzical look at my frustration. While pushing himself off the bed. One dark brow rose as his hair spilled over his shoulders.

I gave a small chuckle. Pushing my thoughts away for later. And handing him his hair tie back. "Gomen", i said softly.

Nodding he took the tie from my fingers. Putting his black hair back in a low ponytail. My smile quickly turning into a frown as i watched him.

_Does he know who he really is? _

Something told me he did. But for what ever reason they were keeping quiet about it. I figured they were all well aware of their adult lives. Keeping quiet about it would keep them alive. However they didn't completely act like their normal adult selves. It seemed like being young again actually brought out the child in them. Or was that for the first they were actually allowed to be kids?

Quietly itachi watched me. I could tell something was bothering him. His gaze flicking between me and his hands. I thought that was rather odd for itachi. Normally he was so straight forward and blunt. I realized with a smile that i was getting better at reading him.

"Nani?", i asked softly.

His gaze slightly narrowed. A hint of annoyance shining in his dark brooding gaze. However it wasn't aimed at me. He seemed to be annoyed with himself.

"Why?", he asked silently.

My head cocked to the side as i raised a delicate pink brow. I was thoroughly confused now. Itachi noticed my quizzical look. With a small grunt he turned his glare onto the 'oh-so-interesting' floor.

"Why did you risk your life to save mine?", he asked hesitantly. Confusion evident in his voice.

A sad smile touched my lips. I understood the under current of his question. Everyone wanted uchiha itachi dead. Perhaps maybe even itachi himself. Granted he wasn't aware that i new who he was. But it still bothered him that someone was actually willing to die for him.

With a small smile i extended my free hand towards him.

"Itachi come here", i said softly. Itachi looked confused at my out stretched hand. Glancing up at me with hesitation.

"Please", i added. Giving him a disarming smile. Looking slightly defeated itachi stood. Getting up on the bed and sitting next to me. I giggled at his slight discomfort. But i ignored it as i pulled him close. So that his head rested on my chest and my chin rested in his hair. A sigh escaped me when i inhaled the familiar scent. It made me want to both laugh and cry at the same time. With a satisfied grin i ran my fingers threw his hair. Itachi stiffened at first but quickly relaxed as i continued my actions.

"Itachi i want you to live....... I need you to live." I said softly. My hand coming to a rest at the top of his head. Placing a kiss in his hair as i fought back tears.

Itachi stayed quiet and whether it was conscious or not he moved closer to me. A sad smile touched my lips.

"Arigato," i whispered into his hair. Itachi 'hn'ed but didn't move.

I gave a small giggle, "nothing. For now just rest."

I wasn't really sure why i had thanked him. Even if this boy hadn't saved me. The fact still remained that it was his voice that had pulled me from my nightmare.

From across the room i met takashis glowing gaze. His eyes a beckon in the dark. Even from here i could almost see the gears turning in his head. He new i was up to something. But thankfully he chose not to voice it at this time. So silently i waited for tsunade. Formulating a plan of what i should and should not say. I had to be careful. Not wanting to reveal the boys true identity. At least not yet. The only way to get them back to normal was to kill kabuto.

_**Ah can't we just leave them like this? Their all so much cuter this way? Think of it sakura if they were reraised in konoha maybe they won't grow up to be a pain in konohas ass?!**_

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back against the pillow. Still unconsciously running my fingers threw both the boys hair.

_Ok for one thats a stupid idea! Two if we forced them to stay that would only cause them to run. Three we have no way of knowing how this jutsu really works! What if they're stuck like this forever?_

_**And the problem with that is?........**_

_Oi you are so not helping! Like i said this jutsu is unpredictable. We have no way of knowing how kabuto can alter it. Which for us would be bad! _

_**You mean like if we were to wake up one morning and find a bunch of eighty year old men? Or two year olds? Ha! Hahahahaha!  
**_

".............."

_**Alright fine! Whats our next move?**_

To be honest i wasn't sure myself. _The moment we run konoha will know that i protected the real akatsuki. Forever marking me a trader._

I sighed shaking my head. It was almost funny how i was already planning to betray my village. All for the sake of the akatsuki. Annoyed with myself i closed my eyes and waited for the hokage.

"Where the hell do you think your going?", barked tsunade.

"Home", i replied. Not even glancing at her as i pulled on real clothes. The boys were all waiting for me in the hall. While tsunade and i argued about me leaving the hospital so soon.

"Sakura nearly twenty-four hours ago you came this close to death." She said emphasizing her point by looking between two fingers about an inch apart. I rolled my eyes dropping the hospital gown on the bed.

"Tsunade i can rest at home. Im fine now. Almost completely healed thanks to my chakra training. Besides the boys can't sleep on the ground in here. And they have no where else to go."

Tsunade bared her teeth. Crossing her arms over her massive chest. She stamped a foot causing the floor to slightly shake.

"You are so damn stubborn!" She said with a growl.

"I learned from the best shishou." I retorted giving her a small smirk.

Her gaze narrowed, "i'll pretend you meant hataka with that remark."

I shrugged and began pulling a shirt over my head. Turning back as i heard tsunade give a loud exasperated sigh in annoyance.

"Fine you can go. On one exception. Seiji and takashi are to remain with you for the time being-" "Tsunade you can't be-" "I am serious sakura! Until we find out what the hell is going on your anbu team is to stay close by! Do i make myself clear?"

"Hai shishou", i said with a sigh.

_Although there really was no point in assigning seiji and takashi to watch me! I doubt they'll ever let me out of their sight again! _

I groaned. Seiji and takashi were notoriously protective of me. Probably more so than naruto ever was. But i had to admit i liked having them around.

"Sakura pay attention!", snapped tsunade.

"Gomen shishou i got lost in thought." I said with a smile.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "As i was saying did you learn anything useful from the sound-nin before killing them?"

My smile quickly disappeared. Naturally placing an emotionless mask over my face so as not to give anything away. "Not anything more than we already new. I was able to dig threw one of the sound-nins minds before he died. The only thing i found was confirmation that kabuto was behind this. And that he had planned to use the boys as vessels to no doubt try and resurrect the snake-nin. Anything else he may have known was burned away by seal placed on his mind."

"Damn! Well i guess its a start. Was there anything else?", she asked.

I shook my head. "Gomen nasai. I failed by not capturing one-" "Sakura thats enough. Id rather have you alive over any of them." She said giving me a stern look.

I smiled even though it hurt like hell lying to her. Lying to tsunade was definitely one of the hardest things i ever had to do. And knowing that i was going to betray her hurt the most.

Tsunade nodded, "come on im tired lets go."

Not wasting anytime i followed. Finding all seven boys sitting against the wall outside in the hall. Seiji and takashi leaning against the wall beside them. Nine pairs of eyes zeroed in on me. Causing my eyebrows to raise. I had a distinctive feeling i wasn't even going to be able to sneeze without one of them attached to my hip. A small groan escaped me as that familiar feeling of doom crawled over me.

With a sigh i placed a hand on my hip. "Come on lets go home.", i said with a yawn. Deidara was the first one up. Running over and grabbing my hand. "Hai!", he agreed with a big smile.

I giggled at his excitement. Together we left the hospital and headed home. Were i fully intended on sleeping for a week.

Ok so i wasn't going to be able to sleep for a week. In fact i was up again in under six hours! Groaning i tossed in my bed. Cursing the blasted sun for being so freakn bright. The morphine had already worn off. I was acutely aware of all my aches and pains. Particularly my side.

With a growl i kicked the covers off. Climbing out of my bed and headed for my closet. No way was i going down stairs in only a shirt on. Not as long as takashi and seiji were around at least. Takashi i didn't really mind but seiji was a perv.

Needing something light and comfortable. I chose a pair of black sweats and a red tank top. And as always tying my headband loosely around my neck.

Bypassing the mirror. Not really caring how i looked i left my room. Using my fingers as a comb as i tip toed down the hall. The boys were all still asleep. With the exception of seiji and takashi that is. I glanced over at them as i came down the stairs. Both of them were sitting on the couch watching some sort of horror movie it looked like.

I rolled my eyes. And leaned against the back of the couch between the two. Placing an elbow on the couch i set my chin in my palm. "Isn't it a little early to be watching horror movies?", i asked tiredly. My voice sounded grouchy even to my ears.

"Morphine wear off captain?", seiji asked. Glancing over at me with a sly smirk.

My gaze narrowed. Annoyed i smacked the back of his head. "Shut up. Give me a brake i almost died for kamis sake!" I said with a pout.

Seiji rubbed the back of his head. Giving me a look that clearly said, 'you are so full of shit.'

Sighing i pushed myself off the couch. "Fine whatever i need coffee.", i said tiredly.

"Oh fetch me one to please?", seiji asked glancing back at me.

"Bite me seiji!", i bit out. I rolled my eyes as seijis gaze narrowed. Slowly licking his lips. Giving me a feral grin.

"On second thought don't." I added quickly with a raised brow. Seijis gaze didn't waver as he looked me up and down. I hated it when seiji did this. The intensity of his gaze made me nervous. Quickly i turned my gaze to takashi.

"Takashi!", i said with a whine. Without looking at either of us. Takashi smacked seiji over his head. I smirked and stuck out my tongue childishly at seiji. Rubbing the back of his head he glared at takashi. Who still completely ignored us.

"Come on sakura i asked nicely? What ever happened to please and thank you?", he whined.

"I think they killed each other in one of those murder suicide situations." I replied sarcastically with a huff. Feeling his glare on my back as i walked away. Honestly i was to tired to care. I needed coffee now so i wouldn't end up killing them out of annoyance. With i yawn i side stepped the hole heading for the kitchen.

Except the moment i stepped in front of the hole. The air around me turned arctic cold.

"What the hel-" Before i could finish my sentence something grabbed me from behind. A scream tore threw my throat as i was dragged down into the inky darkness. I briefly caught a glimpse of seiji and takashi before the darkness quickly consumed me.....

_**Authors note: Muah ha ha ha ha! The plot thickens! I know, i know cliff hanger. Its a real drag. But don't worry i'll be updating again soon. As always leave reviews. Till next time ja-nee!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Thump_........ _thump........

_"Sakura.........."_

Thump, thump...... thump_......_

_"Sakura.............." _

_Nani?... Who's there?.... Why do you keep calling me?..._

"Captain!"

"Sakura-" "Sakuar-chan!"

_Why is everyone screaming?....._

Thump, thump.........

_A heart beat? Is it mine?..... _

Thump...... thump.....

"Sakura-chan please get up, yeah!"

"Mmmmmmmm......n-nani?", i groaned. My mind felt like it was submerged in a dense fog. Cracking my eyes open everything in my line of sight seemed fuzzy and out of focus. Leaving me feeling very disoriented.

BANG!BANG!BANG!!!!

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, un!"

_Deidara?....._

BANG!BANG!!!!!

"Sakura!"

_Seiji?...... What in the blue blazes is going on?!_

I blinked rapidly trying to bring the world back into focus. The desperation in my boys voices was unnerving. Compelling me to drag myself out of the cobwebs of unconsciousness.

BANG!BANG!BOOM!!!!!

My eyelids flew open at the sound of an explosion. I found myself staring straight up threw the hole in the floor. Blurred shadows moved furiously around the edges. Squinting up threw the light those blurs began to slowly solidify. Relief washed threw me as the faces of my boys came into focus. However my relief was short lived. The expressions on their faces bothered me. They all seemed to be in a state of agitation and worry.

Seiji and takashi unsettled me the most. Anger was evident in their body language as well as their faces. Hands flexing and jaws set. They both seemed deeply frustrated about something.

My gaze flicked to deidara as he leaned over the hole. Ire burned in the depths of his blue eyes. Along with a mix of worry and a slight desperation that drew my eyebrows together. I watched confused as he raised both his fists -_What is he doing?-_ and forcefully brought them down....

BANG!!!!!

My eyes went wide as his fists slammed against a barrier.

_A barrier? Why the hell is there a fucking barrier over the hole?! _

With an annoyed grunt i forced myself into a sitting position. The world tilted for a moment causing me to hold my head in my hands. Waiting for the world to stop spinning. The unwelcome feeling quickly faded. I let out a huff as i leaned back with one hand braced against the floor. Using the other to pull my hair out of my face.

BANG!.... BANG!!!!

Sighing i glanced back up at the boys. "Well that was fun!", i muttered to no one in particular. My eyes narrowed as i looked over their faces. No one had so much as even twitched since i sat up. I glared at seiji and takashi as they continued to argue with each other.

"Sakura-chan!", deidara shouted.

"I'm alright deidara. Seiji whats-" I stopped mid sentence. Confusion flickered threw me as i realized seiji wasn't looking at me. In fact neither was deidara when i glanced back at him. They didn't even respond when i spoke or moved.

BANG!!!

"Damn it! Sakura?!" Seiji cursed as one of takashis jutsus was repelled.

"What the bloody hell is going on! Why the fuck can't we break this damned thing!", barked hidan.

I scowled, "Hidan watch your mouth!" Quickly turning to glare at the white haired boy.

Nothing! I got no response what so ever from any of them. My eyebrows raised in confusion. If this was some sort of twisted joke i didn't like it. No one was answering me. No one was even really looking at me.

_Its like i'm invisible........_

Threads of panic began to weave there way threw me. The feeling of wrongness began to stir the air. Something wasn't right. My gaze darted from face to face.

BANG!!

"Shit!", seiji cursed. Getting to his feet. He rubbed his left hand as if he burned it. Takashi crouched down next to him. The skin tightened around his dark amber eyes. His nose flared as he let out a heavy breath. Leaning forward he placed a hand over the barrier. When he touched it there was a rippling effect. Like touching the surface of water. Yet when he applied pressure it threw his hand back. With a grunt he got to his feet and began pulling out scrolls. Right behind him zetsu vigorously flipped threw one of my books . Arguing with himself about barrier types.

"Sakura-chan", came deidaras low voice. He was crouched in the same place. Sitting on his knees with his hands holding onto the edge of the hole. Head down his hair became a curtain over his face. From down here his hair shadowed his eyes. Still i was able to see they way he chewed on his bottom lip.

"She'll be ok", said kisame. Laying a hand on his shoulder. Deidara nodded but stayed where he was. Kisames gaze flicked to hidan and kakuzu just behind him. They both stood back from the opening in the floor. Hidan was still cursing six ways to sunday. While kakuzu made an attempt to keep him calm and out of the way.

Next my emerald gaze caught sight of sasori. He was hunkered down in front of the squabbling pair, leaning over the edge. It was startling to see the change in his eyes. Normally they always held a flicker of anger or hate for me. But at the moment they were just blank. Vacant of any emotion at all. Though the stiffness of his body was a good indicator that something was troubling him.

In my peripheral vision i noticed itachi. He stood on the opposite side of the hole near the back door away from the others. His face was blank and his posture was rigid. Fists balled at his sides. It was clear he was frustrated but the fact that i could read it so easily was out of character for itachi. Even as an adult itachi never showed this kind of behavior. He was always cool and collected. So what could cause someone like itachi to lose his cool?

"Itachi?", i called softly. Eyebrows knitting together as i searched for a reaction from him.

Like the others he didn't react to my voice. Instead he surreptitiously glanced up at the others. His action confused me. That is until he glanced back down and his eyes flashed sharingan red. _Damn i was right! He was hiding it but why is he putting himself in a position to be caught now? Is the barrier one sided? Can they not see me?, _I thought confused. His gaze narrowed, quickly scanning the basement. It only lasted a brief moment before the red of the shirangan faded away. A small gasp escape me as i looked up into his hooded gaze. Those black orbs were angry and frustrated but in the mists of that brooding stare was a different emotion. One that i didn't think id ever see cross uchiha itachis eyes. Angst.......

It took me a moment to realize that like the others he wasn't looking at me but past me. Which destroyed the idea of the barrier only being one sided. Remembering how all of them had been focused on one area of the basement. With trepidations coursing threw me i followed his line of sight.

"Shit!", i shouted. Startled i quickly back peddling until i hit the wall. Being both a medic ninja and an anbu has made me callus when it comes to seeing bodies. However its a totally different story when the body your staring at is your own.

I stared blankly at the body that lay in front of me. Taking a deep breath i forced my fear down. Clearing my head so that i wouldn't panic. _Calm down, do not freak out yet. Theres an explanation for this! Theres no way i can be in two places at once!_ I thought fiercely. Forcing myself into a false state of calmness. Slowly on hands and knees i crawled over and sat next to the body. Emerald green eyes stared sightlessly up at me. High cheek bones and soft petal pink lips. Her skin was like porcelain. Reminding me of a glass doll. A few strands of pink hair fell delicately across her face.

_Do i really look like this? Is this what people see?_

Its different from looking into a mirror. If this is how people saw me. It only made sense why so many enemies thought they could so easily -big mistake- kill me. The body that laid before me seemed small and fragile. _I look like a damn pixie!,_ i thought with annoyance.

Pushing my thoughts aside for later i searched for chakra. That panic i had forced down immediately beginning to crawl threw me again. There was no chakra. Not from me or the body. The only chakras i could feel came from my boys.

_Ok just calm down. DO NOT FREAK OUT!! _, i thought sternly. Naturally allowing anger to override my fear. If i was angry i wouldn't panic. Blowing out a breath i reached out and it wasn't until my hand went right threw the body -as if it wasn't even there- that i allowed myself to freak out. The reality of the situation hit me like a kick in the gut.

"No!", i shouted. Abruptly getting to my feet. I began pacing back and forth like a mad woman. Running and fisting my hands in my hair. Common sense dictated that in a situation like this most people screamed and cried in terror. Well i guess im just not most people. Because i was down right pissed!

"I..I died?! Wh-what the hell?!", i said annoyed. My temper getting the better of me.

BANG!!BANG!!

My gaze shot up at the sound. No doubt another failed attempt. Seiji swore getting to his feet and began to pace like a caged animal. Which was not a good thing. Takashi still sat next to the opening in the floor just staring aimlessly down at the body- No my body!

"Damn it this is crazy! Seiji! Takashi!", i shouted. Desperately trying to get their attention. An involuntary shiver ran threw me as awareness tingled.

"They can't hear you sakura."

I spun around automatically grabbing for a kunai out of habit. Frustration burned threw me when i realized i didn't have a kunai. So instinctively i got into a crouch and faced off against the new intruder.

"Oh shit", i breathed. If my eyes could get any wider they'd pop out of my head. Taking an unconscious step back i stared bewildered at the man in front of me. My mind refused to register what i was seeing.

_This has to be another ninja from sound. Theres no way in hell that the 1st hokage is standing before me! _

"Who the hell are you?", i asked with a scowl. My tone was low and cutting. Hands automatically flexing waiting for the wrong answer.

"I think you already know the answer haruno sakura." He said with a light chuckle. Humor evident in his dark mahogany eyes.

"Theres no way you could be senju hashirama! He died along time ago!", i shouted. My muscles tensed.

"Your right i did.", he countered. Crossing his arms over his chest.

His reply caught me off guard. I blinked owlishly my gaze darting between him and the body. _Oh shit! _Looking at him there was no doubt that he was the first hokage. I wasn't sure how i new but i just did. My gut instinct has never been wrong before. Which meant i really was dead. Period.

Anger washed threw my soul 'literally'! I turned my burning glare onto the 1st. Remembering how i ended up down here in the first place. Something had grabbed me and dragged me down here.

"You did this didn't you?-" "Sakura-" "I don't give a rats ass if you are the 1st hokage. Why the hell did you drag me to an early grave?!", i shouted. Gesturing to the body with a hand.

"Your not dead sakura.", he said. His tone irked me. The way he made it sound suggested he was talking to a child rather than an adult. I raised a questioning pink brow while my gaze flicked to the the body.

"Your right i'm not dead. Seeing my own body and a long dead hokage is natural thing that happens all the bloody freaking time now!", i said sarcastically. Defensively crossing my arms over my chest. Tsunade would kill me twice if she ever found out that i mocked the 1st hokage. But at the moment i was filling a bit testy with the whole me being dead thing.

The hokage rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Your not dead sakura. I brought you here on purpose-" "Why?", i asked sharply. My lips pressed in a thin line as i stared him down like i would any other enemy.

Silence rained between us. The tension in the space between us almost became tangible. The weight of his stare told me he was calculating. Sizing me up for something. For what i had no idea but i had a feeling i wouldn't like it. In those deep chocolate brown eyes i could see him finally coming to a decision. As a sad but rueful smile appeared on his face. Deep regret flickered threw his eyes.

"Sakura are you willing to sacrifice everything in order to protect konoha?", he asked bluntly. The seriousness in his tone forced me to swallow and take a breath.

I looked at him bewildered. Not sure what he was asking of me. My eyebrows knitted together as i naturally looked up at my boys. I was already close to losing everything by protecting them.

"I know what your thinking."

His words drew my attention back to him. A sad smile set on his face. He glanced up at the boys. "Your already sacrificing so much for the akatsuki-" "I won't leave them to be killed.", i cut in.

His gaze slowly met mine, "i know. To be honest i do not blame you for what your doing. But what i'm talking about is bigger than the akatsuki. Sakura.... I need you to finish what i did not."

He said with a heavy stare. The weight of his words made me anxious and uneasy. I swallowed hard as i forced myself to keep eye contact.

"Sakura what do you know about the battle that took place in the valley of the end?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion. The unease i felt continued to grow. "I know that it was the final battle where you killed uchiha mardara. So that konoha could move on. Why?", i asked with guarded curiosity.

"Because uchiha mardara is alive." His gaze becoming hard as he watched my reaction.

"NANI?!", i asked shrilly. Making us both wince. "No... NO!", i shouted. Anger burning threw me.

"You killed him! He can't be-" "He is sakura and his target is konoha. Hes hiding behind a mask called tobi.", he said bluntly.

"Tobi?" Disbelief evident in my voice. "But he's part of the akatsuki. He's not even the one in charge. Pains the leader-" "No he's not. Mardara is the leader. He's using the others like puppets. Sakura there are things i'm about to tell you that will make you doubt everything you believe in. And i need to know right now! If you can handle it?", he said. Both sorrow and anguish were clear in his tone. He didn't want to do this that much i could see.

I had a feeling i was going to regret this but i had to know. It didn't really matter anymore. He new i was going to protect the boys. So severing my ties with konoha was inevitable. But if i could protect the village in the process that made up for it right? Even if no one ever finds out its worth it.

With my resolve firmly in place i met his gaze. "Tell me everything."

I sat on the ground and listened. Listened to him tell me the story about mardara. The battle that took place. The truth about the uchiha massacre. How danzous hands are more stained than i truly cared to know and how he wants konoha for himself. What will happen if mardara is able to get his hands on the kyuubi. Every word was like a physical blow. Bringing every ugly lie into the light. Shaking my very existence.

Once he was finished i sat in silence. Letting the words sink in. It was maddening. I wanted to hate and blame both him and 3rd hokage for what was happening in the shadows of konoha. It hurt so much. Yet i couldn't help the fact that i wanted to protect my friends and family from this truth. So now all that was left was one question.

"Why me?", i whispered. Staring aimlessly down at my hands. Clenching and unclenching them in an effort to keep myself sane.

"Your.... Unique sakura.", he said softly.

I snorted then tilted my head up to meet his gaze, "and hows that?"

"Every life whether it be a human or animal is balanced by the yin and yang sides of their soul. You are one of the few who has been actual able two separate those two sides. Giving you a unique ability to tap into the darker side of your soul. The _animal side_ i believe is what you called it. I believe this will allow you to succeed were i have failed-" "How? It's been a long time sense you fought him. He's stronger now. When my team fought him everything we threw at him just went straight threw him. How the hell can i kill someone who can't be touched?"

"I'm going to help you sakura but your going to have to trust me.", he said. Nodding his head towards the wall behind me. Following his movement i turned my head. Noticing right away a katana that was on a shelf to the left all by its self. _Funny i don't remember ever seeing that..._ I thought. Getting to my feet i walked over to it. It was definitely old that much i could tell. However with me not being able to grab, touch or hold anything solid at the moment. I couldn't see much else threw the thick layer of dust. The 1st hokage came to stand next to me.

"It's a katana?", i said with a quizzical look.

He huffed out a small laugh, "its my katana."

My eyebrows rose in shock, "why would my grandparents have your katana?"

"Sakura your family is from my bloodline. Knowing that mardara would come after konoha again i tied my soul to this piece of steel. So that i could finish what i should have finished along time ago. I gave this sword to your great grandfather knowing that no one would ever find it in plain sight. This katana has tasted mardaras blood. He will not be able to escape this blade. It will cut him and you sakura will be the one to finish him."

I couldn't meet his gaze. It felt like a ton of bricks had been placed on my shoulders. My mind was a mess with thoughts of doubts and what ifs.

_What if i fail? Am i really strong enough to kill someone like mardara? _

Then comprehension dawned. _Sakura are you willing to sacrifice everything in order to protect konoha?...._ The words filtered threw me causing a sad smile to cross my lips. When he had first appeared he asked me if i was willing to sacrifice everything. I hadn't realized what he had truly meant by that until just now.

_In the end i will more than likely be dead_, i thought. Remembering the sorrow and regret i had seen in his eyes.

Slowly i turned my head to meet his gaze. When our eyes met i could see he already new what i had been thinking about. Because he had already come to the same conclusion along time ago.

"Sakura i promise i will do everything i can to keep you from getting killed." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

_Does it really matter?_

"Think of it this way. Once mardara and danzou are gone konoha will be free. Along with naruto and the remaining demon containers. The akatsuki will more than likely break apart without mardara. Which means these boys that you have risked everything to protect. Will get a second chance at life. A chance you gave them.", he said. Giving me a warm smile.

His words struck home. I wanted to do this. It would mean peace for the people i loved. Which was more than enough reason to except this mission from the 1st hokage.

_Maybe it even means itatchi and sasuke can finally come home. _I thought with a smile. My smile quickly wilted remembering the first part of my mission. This was going to be tricky. But it didn't stop my mind from already planning. A wicked smile spread across my face.

_Danzou your dead man......_

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the 1st cleared his throat. I blinked and focused back on his face. One dark eyebrow rose in question. But he didn't comment.

BANG!!BANG!!!

Both of us turned our heads up at the sound of yet another failed attempt. I new i had to get back quickly before either seiji or takashi really lost it. I didn't think my boys were in any danger of seiji and takashis wrath but my house was a different story. The 1st had described me as unique. I wondered what he'd describe them as if he new just what they were capable of. After all i was their cage...

"Those two are strong. I can't keep this barrier up much longer.", he said. Our gazes no longer on the boys above. "They are not from konoha are they?", he asked.

I shook my head,"no they're not."

His brow furrowed at my brisk answer.

BANG!!BANG!!!

"I think its time for you to go back now.", he said. Inclining his head towards my body.

I glanced back at the katana, "whats your katanas name?"

"His name is nejibana (twist flower).", he said. Giving his blade yearning look.

With a slight nod i headed over towards my body. Coming to a stop next to my body i turned and gave the 1st a quizzical look. "Um... How do i get bac-"

BANG!!CRASH!!

My words were cut off by the sound of the barrier being broke. Sounding much like shattering glass. I felt a hand on my chest and turned back to look at the 1st. "Like this!", he said. Giving me a forceful shove. Causing me to fall backward. Darkness crept at the edges of my vision. The last thing i saw was the deep lines of regret on his face and the sorrow that burned in his eyes. Those haunting eyes were the last thing i saw as everything went black.

_"Sakura-chan!" _

_"Sakura can you hear me?!" _

_"Shes not breathing!" _

_"NO!" _

_"Captain!" _

My eyes snapped open and my body jerked. Lungs burning i desperately suck in air. Warm tears trek down my face as i continue to choke down air. It felt like i had been drowning. My skin felt cold and slick with sweat. Shaking i fisted my hands in seijis shirt. Clinging to him as he pulled me from the floor. Protectively pulling me into his chest while my breathing becomes less strained. Takashi knelt in front of us and gently ran a hand threw my hair. His amber eyes searched my face. Worry creased his normally blank face.

"Sakura?"

Takashis voice was barely audible over the ringing in my ears. I slammed my eyes shut as pain flared behind them. It felt like the hangover from hell. It would have been nice if the1st hokage had warned me about the consequences of having your soul shoved back into your body.

"Sakura?", came seiji soft deep voice.

I blinked a few times. Noticing that i was surrounded by familiar worried faces. Takashi gently turned my chin so that i would meet his eyes. "Sakura?", he asked softly.

"I'm alright", i breathed. My throat was sore. Giving my voice a raspy edge.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital.", said seiji. Gently lifting me up bridal style.

I squirmed in his arms. Pushing him away, "No. Theres no need i'm fine."

"Sakura you stopped breathing. Thats about as far away from fine as you can get. Your going to the hospital." Seiji said with a no nonsense tone. I matched his glare with my own.

_I don't have time for this! _

"Seiji put me down! This is not up for discussion its an order! I said no! There is one sound coming past my lips. One sound! Two letters! One meaning! NO!", i said snappishly. I wasn't angry with them. But takashi and seiji wouldn't listen to me unless i was forceful.

I felt and heard a growl reverberated threw his chest. Barring his fangs at me. The green of his eyes flashed yellow for a split second. The muscles in his arms flexed as he fought his instincts. I never broke eye contact. Knowing if i did it was a sign of submission. And we both new i wasn't the submissive type.

With an annoyed grunt he set me on my feet. Holding me by my shoulders to keep me steady. Next to us takashi growled his annoyance. I met his burning amber gaze, "takashi thats enough i'm fine."

His nostrils flared as he huffed out a breath. Scowling at me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed. "Ya know i'm getting really tired of always playing the damsel in distress thing.", i muttered. Stealing a glance at the hole over my shoulder.

_**Lets go sakura. Its party time...**_

A nasty smirk curled my lips as i remembered the first name on my list. My main priority was madara. But i needed to get rid of danzou and kabuto first. Just the thought of danzou had my blood boiling. The anticipation was killing me.

"Sakura-chan", called deidara. I glanced down at him as he stepped in front of me. His blue eyes still held concern. No doubt dew to my crazed expression. Unconsciously i was already tapping into my wild soul or the _yin side_ as the 1st pointed out. Cutting off my emotions and the world around me. The thought of killing danzou thrilled the animal side of me. I would end his hold on konoha tonight.

With a forced smile i ran a hand threw his blonde hair. Just behind him stood itatchi and sasori. Their masks firmly back in place. However it didn't escape my notice they way they watched me.

_**Sakura....**_

"Seiji.... Takashi... Stay here with the boys.", i said in a monotone voice. Letting my hand drop to my side as i headed for the stairs.

I didn't get two steps before someone firmly grabbed my wrist. Turning my head i stared blankly at takashi. His eyes narrowed at seeing my blank expression. My gaze flicked to seiji as he stepped forward.

"Where are you going?", he asked. His voice on the edge of a growl.

"Your going to have to trust me-" "Sakura what the hell happened down there?", he snapped cutting me off. Pointing at the opening in the floor.

_Making a deal with the devil,_ i thought snidely.

My gaze flicked from seiji back to takashi. Raising a brow as i pointedly looked down at his hand. His fingers flexed once then slowly loosened so that i could pull away. The last thing i wanted was to get these two involved. They finally had a home here in konoha and i didn't want to drag them down with me. So instead of answering i kept my gaze downcast and headed up the stairs. The intensity of their gazes caused my skin to prickle. But i ignored it and stayed silent as i kept walking. The sound of feet quickly trailing behind me.

Back in my room i quickly undressed. Seiji still watched me with his unwavering glare. I stopped really caring about modesty a long time ago. Being an anbu forced you into situations were you didn't have a choice.

Pulling on my black cargos pants and steel toed boots. I also wasn't your average cloak and dagger anbu captain. My wardrobe was made to be convenient for me. Rapping my chest in black bindings then simply putting a long sleeve black fishnet shirt over it. Wearing simply things made it easier for the use of my wings. Next i slipped on my black leather gloves with iron running over the knuckles. Last i loosely tied my head band around my neck.

"Why are you putting your gear on?", asked seiji. I ignored him as i ran threw tactics in my head. Putting up my short hair as i walked past him. I placed two senbon needles in my hair. Keeping it in place. Grabbed my mask and weapons off my dresser and headed out the door. Which was easier said than done. All the boys congregated in the hall. Giving me odd looks as i passed them in my anbu get-up.

"Sakura-chan where are you going, yeah?" Deidara asked stepping in front of me. I couldn't help giving him a small smile. Even if it was empty. Right now they didn't understand what was going on. So i understood their frustration. But it was better if i kept my mouth shut.

His blue eyes anxiously stared up at me. I ran my fingers threw his hair as i continued to make my way down stairs. At the bottom of the steps takaski leaned against the wall. He didn't acknowledge my presence as i walk past him. Still brooding over my actions.

"Senbon zakura", i called. I sheathed my katana in one of the crisscrossed sheaths strapped to my back. Calling on my katana really got their attention. Since there was only one reason i would.

"Sakura? What are you doing?", seiji asked wearily.

I glanced back at him for a moment before my gaze dropped to look at the boys. Turning away i walked towards the hole and added silently, "what i have to seiji."

My gaze hardened as i glared down into the inky darkness._ If you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you. _

"Nejibana", i whispered. Out of the darkness the katana rose to my call. Behind me i could feel the shock and hear the breaths of disbelief. Gingerly i grabbed the hilt. The katana gave a thump. Like the heartbeat of the living. _So you were the making all the noise ne?, _i thought with slight humor. Its power humming threw me. I idly noticing that the steel was no longer covered in dust. Giving me the chance to finally see the blade. There were kanji symbols engraved down the length of the blade. I smirked as i placed nejibana in the other sheath across my back.

"Sakura whats going on? Is that katana the reason for your behavior?", seiji asked tightly.

I turned back around, "seiji watch them." Seiji was about to step in my path when i was surprised by takashi. Roughly he grabbed me. Pinning me to the wall. This wall has met my butt more times than i cared for.

Takashis jaw ticked. My head was trapped between his hands. His body trimbled with restrained anger. As silent as takashi was he was the most protective between the two. Unlike seiji takashis short dark brown hair didn't hide his eyes. Giving me a front row seat at seeing him fight against his natural instinct. For them protecting me was protecting what was theirs. A territorial thing that annoyed me to know end. But they couldn't help their bloodline. And it was ironic sense i was just as protective of them and the boys. I stayed still as he inhaled my scent calming himself down. A heartbeat went by before he finally regained his composure. "At least let me come with you.", he stated forcefully.

"I need you to stay here-" "No! Your up to something dangerous. I'm not going to let you go alone!", he cut in.

I placed my hands on his chest. A low grow came from him as i ran my hands up to his face. Holding it between my hands. "Please.... Takashi for me." I said softly. We both new i wasn't asking. With a grunt he released me. No longer meeting my eyes.

"Sakura-chan your coming back right?" Deidara asked his tone pleading. Forcing me to look down at his blue eyes. I smirked, "promise."

He nodded excepting my promise that id come back. But the truth was i wasn't sure how this would end. I new next to nothing about danzous fighting techniques. Which means id have to be careful. But first things first. I couldn't very waltz in and kill an elder. If i got caught -doubt it- it would make things very difficult. No i was going to see tsunade first. If i could bring her proof of his doings i would be permitted the task of assassinating him.

_**Do you really think your shishou will let you just kill him?**_

_Yes. Tsunade hates that old man. She wants him dead just as much as i do. _

With that thought in mind i headed for the door. Purposely dodging eye contact. I needed to keep my focus. As i touched the door knob seiji spoke up again.

"Sakura you shouldn't go alone.", he said sternly.

A wicked grin crossed my face, "who said anything about going alone?"

Without waiting for a reply i disappeared in a storm of black feathers.

_**Authors Note: Reviews please and thank you. Ok sorry it took so long. I new what this chapter was going to be about i just had trouble starting it. And i don't think it turned out as good as i wanted it to. : ( Oi my brain hurts. But don't worry the next chapter is the crucial turning point. It gets a whole lot better! I can't wait to post it! Which FYI i will be updating next friday. Oh and sorry to all the tobi fans. I like him to its just he is mardara and i need him to be the bad guy in my story. Ok i'm thinking i might just go ahead and make this a sakuraXmulti fic were she ends up with most of the akatsuki. Either that or she'll end up with itachi. Still not sure -_- man what a drag. Till next time. Ja-nee!**_


	10. Chapter 10

I kept to the shadows. Keeping my chakra hidden as i made my way threw the silent streets of konoha. Odin quietly sat perched on my shoulder his piercing red eyes stared straight ahead.

It amused me to no end that i could pass by ninjas i new and avoid detection. With the shadows rapped around i become virtually invisible. My technique doesn't stem from shadow manipulation like shikamarus. No it came from odin another one of his useful tricks. Odin has the ability to breath fire and conceal himself in shadow. The summoning jutsu tattooed on my back allows me to use his techniques as well, without having to use hand seals. However it requires me to use my chakra. Which at the moment i couldn't use in order to avoid being detected. So i called upon odin to come with me. Changing his size so that he could easily conceal us. It was a very useful ability. One that i thoroughly enjoyed using on missions or scaring the living hell out of my team mates.

Odin gave a cry of annoyance as the wind whipped past us. Forcing him to stretch out his wings in order to keep balance. His talons gripping my shoulder hard enough to make me wince. Thunder rumbled to the west. The scent of rain grew stronger by the second. For once i didn't mind the dark clouds that loomed over head. It almost seemed appropriate for the occasion. It felt as if the universe was in agreement with me. It wouldn't be long before the clouds let loose their rage upon the village. All the more better for me. With the heavy rains headed for us the streets were nearly deserted. The only sound to be heard was from the howling winds and the rolling thunder.

Scattered drops of rain hit my face as i scaled the hokage tower. A prelude for the storm that would soon follow. Guards made their rounds below me as i slipped threw the hokages still open window. I would keep my chakra hidden to avoid detection until i faced danzou. The room i noted was empty. Meaning tsunade was finishing her rounds at the hospital. I spyed a mountain of case files scattered over her desk. Rolling my eyes i doubted i would have to wait long. Sooner or later shizune would force tsunade to come back here and finish her work. With a smirk i crossed the room. Sighing as i leaned on the bookshelf next to the door. Odin rapped the shadows tightly around us. So that if for any reason someone else should enter we would go unnoticed. With a deep sigh i shut my eyes as we lie in wait. Giving my mind plenty of time to plague me with thoughts of red......

It would appear that for once luck was on my side. In less than an hour the familiar bikering of tsunade and shizune could be heard outside the door.

"Shizune you are such a slave driver!" Tsunade grumbled as she opened the door.

"Gomen tsunade but you must finish your work here.", shizune replied sternly.

"Fine!", tsunade barked. Shizune gave shishou a sly smirk as she turned and walked away. With snort tsunade shut the door with a forceful shove. Causing the walls to rattle momentarily.

"Damn that shizune! Making me do stupid paper work! Why the hell did i sign up for this job again?!" Tsunade grumbled making her way to her desk.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity shishou.", i said with mischievous grin. Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin as she quickly did an about face. Her eyes narrowing as she looked in my direction.

"Who's there?!", tsunade barked. With a soft chuckle i stepped out of the shadows.

"Kami! Sakura i told you never to do that to me! The way you slink about in the shadows is unnatural. Don't you know how to use the damn door?!", she huffed. One hand held over her heart as she took a deep breath.

I snorted, "you can blame kakashi for that."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and made her way behind her desk. Pulling out a bottle of sake from one of the drawers.

"Shizunes going to be pissed when she finds you passed out from drinking again.", i said with a mock warning tone.

Tsunade grunted in annoyance. Her gold colored eyes flicked up to look at me from under her blonde hair. Tsunades head raised as she did a double take upon noticing my anbu gear. Her eyes darting to odin before meeting my gaze. A question clearly written on her expression as one slender blonde eyebrow rose.

"Sakura why are you here? You still a have a mission.", she said slowly.

"They're in good hands. Besides i have a more pressing matter to discuss.", i said. Keeping my facial expression neutral.

Tsunade eyed my appearance once again. "Such as?", she asked curiously. Crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Danzou", i replied bluntly.

Tsunades intense stare sharpened at the name. A look of displeasure crossing her face. "I'm listening", she said with interest. Unceramoniously dropping into her chair and grabbing the sake bottle.

A smirk spread across my face. "You've been looking for a way to get rid of that seenial old man for awhile. Well what if i just offed him for you?", i said. My smirk turning into a full blown vicious grin. Odin cawed his agreement.

Tsunades eyebrow raised, "sakura as much as i would love to be rid of that old man. I can't just let you kill-" "What if i bring you proof of his betrayals.", i cut in. Tsunades eyes gleamed at my words. "Go on.", she prompted with a smile. Taking a swig of sake.

"All i need is a few minutes alone with him.", i said. Odin cawed as i held up a hand. Allowing my chakra to run over my finger tips, giving me three inch long chakra claws.

"Hmmm... Sakura you do realize what your asking of me?", she asked. Giving me a measuring look.

_More than you'll ever know shishou..._

"Hai!", i replied.

Her gold eyes became conflicted, "Why? Sakura you do realize who your going up against correct? If you were to fail i wouldn't be able to protect you. Either danzou would kill you on the spot or you would be convicted as a threat. Which could spell out an execution for you!"

"I'm well aware of the risk. Besides the benefits of his death out way everything else. That old man is trouble! It goes beyond just his manipulation tsunade. Just look at root anbu division. It took naruto and i years to get sai were he is today but he's still confused when it comes to real emotion. Then theres the fact that he refuses to allow you to hand over the hokage title to naruto. He seeks konoha for himself and you an i both know it.", i said matter of factly. It was a struggle to keep my anger in check. Ire hummed threw me with the anticipation of getting rid of that old fool.

Tsunade was never really good at hiding her emotions well. I could easily see the conflict i was causing. But i wasn't sure if it was about me facing danzou or the assassination itself. She took several gulps from her sake bottle while she continued to fight her inner struggle. It appeared she forgot i was in the room.

"Why do you hesitate tsunade? Do you not believe i am capable of killing the feeble old goat?", i asked carefully. Raising a questionable pink brow.

Surprise flickered threw her eyes, "No. I know you are capable. Hell i trained you so i would know. I was just considering the possibility of whether or not you should make it look like natural causes or a murder?" Her mouth twisted into a smirk. "The last thing i want is for anyone to speculate that someone from the village is responsible. But i can't have them believing its another country waging war against us?" Tsunade added truly stumped.

"I think it would be unwise of us to leave a body behind. Or at least enough of one that could warrant an investigation. Root and the other elders will want answers. Which means they'd want you to get a read off his remains and i wouldn't want to put you in the position to lie.", i said.

"Your probable right. Its a much wiser idea to make it look like an assassination. Rather than a natural causes. It would be to obvious since he's in good health.", tsunade added.

A smile curved my lips, "So i have your permission then?"

Tsunade met my gaze before giving me a slight nod. Getting to her feet she said, "Hai. Sakura this is an official 'S' rank mission. It will stay between you and i unless i say others wise. You are to assassinate danzou, leave nothing behind. Pick apart his mind and bring me your findings. So that later i can pin him as a trader. You will give me a detailed verbal report of your findings at a later date."

"Hai hokage-sama!", i replied with a slight bow.

Tsunade glanced at the clock on the wall, abruptly sitting back down. Resting her elbows on the arms of the chair she clasped her hands together as if in thought. Her expression became conflicted rather than meeting my gaze she swiveled her chair around. So she was facing the window with her back to me. Avoiding eye contact all together. "Danzou has a scheduled meeting with the other elders in his office in exactly one hour. It would be ashamed if they walked in at the wrong time.", she said carefully.

The undercurrent of her words made me pause but only briefly. "Yes.... It would be bad _luck _for them.", i replied. My tone not indicating anything.

"Very well you are dismissed. As far as you and i are concerned this conversation never took place. You were never here.", she said sternly.

A small chuckle escaped me, "got it." Was my only reply as i disappeared into the shadows.

_Danzou... If the rumors are true they say he's unbeatable._

_**Cha! Everyone is beatable sakura....**_

_Yeah that includes me as well 'inner'! _

_**Yes but you are crafty and cunning. Danzou will make the mistake of thinking you are weak! That will be his down fall....**_

_The only way i'll be able to defeat that old man is threw surprise. I'll have to stay one step ahead of him. I may end up having to use a few forbidden jutsus. Particularly- __**Oi! You can't use **_**that **_**one! It leaves us on the edge of a black out- **__I may not have a choice! Besides it'll mean you can come out and play...._

In my minds eye i watched as a vicious grin crossed inners face. Suggestively licking her claws. _**I look forward to it.....**_

The sky was nearly black with thick angry clouds. Rain pelted my body, combined with the wind it was almost blinding. Making it difficult for me to maneuver as i scaled the opposite side of the tower. Slowly making my way towards danzous office. One of odins subjects another raven named akako squawked over head. Letting us know that danzou was in fact in his office. My anticipation grew with every breath. Silently akako landed on my other shoulder as i edged closer to the window. Taking a deep breath i closed my eyes and searched for other chakras. Coloring a mental picture of danzous office. I've only seen it once before. It was important that i remember every detail. Unlike tsunade. Danzou had his desk set against the back wall. Far from the window but still facing it. I felt two chakras in the room, one was danzou. The other i did not recognize, more than likely a root anbu.

The rain ran cool trails down my face as we waited for the other presence to take their leave. Thunder rumble my annoyance. Patient i am not! I was just glad it was still considerable warm outside. Better than waiting out our prey in cold weather.

_**Finally!**_

Inner said with an eye roll. Cracking her knuckles as the other nin left danzous office. A grin tugged at my lips as i placed my hands onto the wall. I turned my head slightly so that i could meet odins glaring red gaze.

"Odin paint it black.", i said in a low voice. Lightning flashed as odin cawed. The shadows ran over my hands, quickly sliding over the walls surface. It spread until it created a large circle that was big enough for me to step threw. My muscles flexed as i stepped threw and entered the other side into the office. Just as i appeared danzous head shot up from his work. In that same moment the shadows behind me bathed the whole room in black. Creating a void that no one could get in or out of. Not even sound could escape the black hole odin had created. Meaning no one would no anything was wrong until it was to late.

Danzous visible eye iced over in annoyance. The scowl that seemed constantly plastered to his face deepened. "What is the meaning of this haruno?!" he said in outrage.

Nejibana pulsed against my back. A crazed smile crossed my face. I released my chakra channeling it over my fingers. My tongue darted out suggestively licking the length of one of my claws. The animal side of my soul was enjoying her freedom. "Didn't you get the memo? The grim reaper is on vacation. I'll be your executioner for today.", i said with a sickly sweet edge.

Swiftly i jumped, landing in a crouch on the desk. Danzou quickly jumped back getting into a defensive stance. I winked at danzou before exhaling a stream of fire. He dodged to the left, running threw hand seals at the same time. The nasty smile set on his face made my hackles raise.

"You have no idea who your dealing with!", he sneered. Two wooden polls shot out from under me. Causing me to jump as they broke threw the desk. The ends were as sharp as blades, making a criss cross shape in order to spear me.

_Holy shit he can use wood jutsu! I thought only Yamato could use that! _

Surprised by the attack one of the spikes managed to clip my side. I landed on my feet close to the window. Warm blood began to run down my side. But i paid it know mind as i immediately dodged again. Danzous office was quickly becoming a jungle with his constant use of wood jutsu. With chakra laced fists i shattered polls left and right as the shot out in front of me.

I shot another stream of fire at danzou. He doded and made more hand seals. I was forced back by more polls when several danzou wood clones appeared.

_Crap! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!,_ i thought annoyed as i began to dodge attacks left and right. Smashing his clones with chakra laden fists. In my peripheral vision i spotted the original. The smug look on his face gave me an uneasy feeling. Quickly he flew threw more hand seals. Shock ran threw me as several of the wood polls shot out spikes. Instinctively i pulled out my kunai and blocked the onslaught of wooden spikes. I managed to dodge them without adding new holes to my body.

I directed another stream of fire at danzou. He cursed and used one of the clones in a quick substitution jutsu. The wood clone burst into flame.

My eyes went wide as pain ripped threw my left shoulder. Swiftly i moved away. Panting my eyes darted around trying to find my opponent. I saw nothing. Quickly i glanced at my shoulder. -_So much for not adding more holes!- _A nasty wound ran deep threw the flesh. My eyebrows knitted in confusion. The wound was to ragged to be from a blade. _It looks more like-_

"Shit", i breathed. Jumping back as the wood poll next to me grew a long spike. Clearly aimed right at my head. A deep chuckle filled the room. Anger burned threw me at the sight of danzous smile.

_**Oh fuck this! Lets end this now!**_

_Agreed!_

"Odin!", i shouted. Odin cawed rapping the shadows around me. I threw out a few shadow clone to distract danzou. Catching my breath i hid in the shadows, eying danzous movements.

_We're running out of time. I had no idea that he was capable of such techniques. I'm going to have to use _that jutsu _in order to end this quickly!, _i thought sourly. Wanting nothing more than to get out of this twisted fun house danzou had created. Closing my eyes momentarely to ready myself. I could only use a select few of forbidden jutsus. The one i was planning on using i could only do thanks to the ravens.

"You can't hide from me haruno!", Danzou shouted. My eyes snapped open. _Oh? We'll see about that old man!_, i thought with a wicked grin. My grin quickly faded as i noticed danzou touched his bandaged arm.

_**Sakura do not let him remove those bandages!**_

Inners warning caused me to bare my teeth. My hackles raising again as i eyed his rapped arm. Jumping out of the shadows i threw a few kunai. My distraction worked as danzou blocked the attack. Giving me enough time to call on akako. Akako swooped down over his head. Naturally he threw his arm up to defend himself. Big mistake! Akako rapped a shroud of shadows around his arm. Preventing him from removing the bandages. Danzou cursed and tried to nail akako with his wood style jutsu. The raven was to quick for him though.

"Odin i will need your eyes.", i said. Glancing over at him. My eyes already shined in the dim room. However that wouldn't be enough once i killed the remaining light. I closed my eyes as odins dark chakra crawled over my skin. Feeling something like sharp pinpricks of static channeling threw me. At blinding speed my hands flashed threw the necessary seals.

"Kokuangou no Jutsu (bringer of darkness)!", i shouted. Throwing the room into a powerful genjutsu. It creates an illusion of complete darkness. Trapping an opponent into the absolute black, where they can't see anything. Not even themselves. Their attacks will be blind, therefore defense is slim to none. Normally i would create the illusion only around my target. Except the void i'd first created made that impossible to do. But i was already prepared for that.

My eyes snapped back open. Odins chakra pushed behind my eyes making them tingle. If i were to look into a mirror right now my eyes would no longer be green. No. My eyes were glowing red like odins. Giving me the edge i needed in the complete darkness. Odins keen eyes can see chakra, it works much like the byakugan. A smirk crossed my lips as i spotted danzou. His head swinging back and forth. I couldn't see his expression but i could see his chakra flowing threw his body.

Danzou cursed, wood polls began to shoot out in every direction around him. No doubt fear was setting in. Taking a deep breath i calmed my racing heart. Adrenaline still racing threw me i silently walked closer to danzou. Stopping a good foot or so in front of him. He tried -unsuccessfully- to rip the shadows off his arm.

"What is the meaning of this haruno?", he shouted. Unaware that i was directly in front of him. The question itself he wanted me to answer but he was also trying to get a location on me. Instead of answering i grabbed hold of senbon zakura. Pulling my katana free of its restraint. I held the blade out in front of me.

"Scatter", i whispered. With no light to reflect against the slivers of steel my attack would be invisible. The endless number of small blades swirled around him, waiting for my signal. Quickly i threw in some of odins black feathers. The old man was a fighter but i would need him somewhat alive to retrieve information. So draining his chakra would make it that much easier for me. That and i wasn't stupid enough to leave someone as cunning as danzou with an sort life line.

Danzou may not be able to see the attack but he new it was coming. He stood stiffly in front of me. Shoulders hunched waiting to dodge the attack. To bad that he wouldn't escape his new execution chamber.

I raised my other fist and said in a low menacing tone, "your finished with fucking with konoha old man." The moment the words were out i closed my fist. Danzou had made an attempt to attack me but was cut off by the blades twirling there deadly dance around him. Danzou shouted as his body was rapidly being ripped to shreds, by an enemy he couldn't even see. I didn't even blink as i watched his body being torn to apart. Blood soon covered his body as well as the floor. Normally the blades reflected light giving them a petal like appearance. In this room with no light, for the first time i got to really watch what happens behind that curtain of petals. It almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost!

I had to give danzou credit. He stayed on his feet and fought longer than any other enemy who has met this same end. But after about three minutes of the endless assault he finally collapsed. With no chakra left and his body lay uselessly. He was completely at my mercy and to be honest i had none left.

Taking a deep breath i released the genjutsu but kept the room shrouded in shadow. My breathing abruptly became labored. Holding up a powerful genjutsu like that for so long was draining. Leaving me winded and dangerously low on chakra. The ache ran deep threw my body. The thought of just collapsing to the floor sounded pleasant as the world began to slowly spin around me. I swallowed down the nausea as i stiffened my spine and walked towards danzou.

I knelt down next to him. He stared up at me barely conscious. Blinking his one visible eye to try and keep from blacking out. I leaned forward and whispered, "i want you to know that i'm going to enjoy this." His dark brown eye widened at my words.

My hand trembled as i raised it. Chakra exhaustion was setting in and it would only get worse once i was finished. Slowly my chakra crawled over my fingers. Danzou swallowed as he watched the chakra claws extend from my finger tips. I could tell he was trying to speak but i really didn't care to hear his words. His eye widened almost comically as i inserted the claws into his mind. I pushed more chakra threw my fingers. The claws becoming more tentical like. Danzou made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as i began my assault. Unlike the sound-nin danzous mind was much more difficult to rummage threw. The old man was smart enough to put barriers up in his mind but it wasn't enough. I forcefully pushed threw them with my chakra. Once i located the kaimon (opening gate) i shoved a spike of chakra threw my fingers. Moving past the kaimon so i could tap into his minds eye.

Danzou went still as i tapped into his memories. Viewing them threw his eye. Pictures and words flew past me as i search for the confirmation i needed. It was almost dizzying.

_Flash:_

_"In order to save konoha you must kill your entire clan itachi!", danzou said with a narrowed gaze. _

_Itachi stood silent. His face gave nothing away but his eyes looked torn from the order that was handed to him._

_"Itachi i am ordering you to kill your clan. If you can not i will send someone else!" _

I bit back a growl at the memory. Purposely sending a painful spike of chakra threw his mind. Danzou made i choking sound but i ignored it. Biting my lip i looked for another memory:

_Flash: _

_"The nine-tails container can not possibly become the next hokage! Do not be foolish tsunade!", danzou barked._

_Flash: _

_"Once tsunade is out of the way i will become the next hokage!"_

The taste of blood filled my mouth as i rifled threw his mind. Unconsciously biting my cheek to keep myself from ripping out his heart. Danzou was scum! The sick memories just kept piling up. I was surprised danzou hadn't drowned in his own ego. With a disgusted snort i retreated from his mind. I had collected enough evidence to have him executed ten times over. I pulled my hand away from his head as if he'd burned me. Unconsciously i rubbed my hands on my pants. As if i could wipe the filth off. I glared down at the barely conscious elder. His death wouldn't be enough to undo all of the damaged he'd caused. But it was a start and i was going to enjoying watching him parish.

Taking an uneasy breath my body shook as i stood. Pain flared from the wound on my hip and shoulder. Warm blood began to trickle down my side again. Rather that healing myself i used the last of my chakra to blow a stream of fire at danzous body. Danzou choked on a scream but it was quickly consumed by the flames. The stench of burning flesh filled my nostrils. Casuing tears to well up in my eyes. I cupped a hand over my mouth as i just stood there and watched. Letting the fire consume most of the body. It didn't take long. Odins flames burn hotter than a normal fire. The smoke made me coughed a few times into my hand. Idly noting the traces of blood on my palm.

_One down. Two to go._, i thought tiredly. With a flick of my wrist the flames went out. All that remain was a chard corpse that would be hard to identify. For a moment i stared blankly down at the body. Just staring, not even a glimmer of emotion passed threw me. I felt nothing. It wasn't until odin landed on my shoulder that i snapped out of it. I was running out of time. Quickly i set traps around the room. Before leaving i walked over to the ruined desk. Danzou had been a controlling and paranoid man. Which meant anything he didn't want found he would keep close by. Jerking the file drawers open i pulled out everything and set it on the floor. Then pulled out an empty scroll to store the files in. Once finished i headed for the window. Not even giving the corpse a passing glance.

I stepped back out onto the ledge of the tower. The rain was pouring down now. Immediately drenching me from head to toe. "Odin keep this safe for me.", i asked. I held up the scroll. He cawed and took off from my shoulder making a passing dive and taking the scroll. Quickly he and akako disappeared into the storm. With a sigh i released the shadow jutsu over the room and made my leave.

My eyes stayed on the ground as i aimlessly walked the streets. Not even bothered by the heavy rain cascading over me. My boots splashing threw the numerous puddles. I felt numb and not from being wet. The reality of what i had just done was slowly kicking in.

_Theres no going back. I can only move forward now. The time when i will be forced to leave my home is drawing nearer. Why am i doing this? I've forfeited my life and for what? The akatsuki?_

Some how i unconsciously ended up at my mothers grave. She died not long after my father did. For all my medical training there was just no saving someone who wanted to be their soul mate. My mother had died at the loss of my father. I never really understood why but i think i was beginning to.

Over the last few months i fought tooth and nail to protect those kids. Even after finding out who they were the instinct was still there. It didn't matter that they were the akatsuki. I got to know them for who they really are. Most of them didn't even have a choice on how they ended up in the organization. But people didn't care about their pasts or where they came from. No they just continue to believe they were evil no matter what. The hand that fate dealt them just wasn't fair. I wasn't really sure if i believed in destiny but i new these kids or rather men needed me.

I blinked as the realization clicked. A breath of disbelief escaped me. I loved them. There was no escaping that fact. But did i love the children they had become or the men they truly are?

I let out a frustrated groan. Tilting my head up to the sky. Rain water ran rivers down my face. The cool water felt good on my open wounds. The clouds over head lit up with crawling lightning.

BOOM!

I turned my head at the sound of the explosion. Pillars of smoke and flame came from danzous office. The meeting with the other elders was just officially canceled. That was my cue to get home. My gaze wandered back down to my mothers head stone.

_What would my mother think if she could see me now?, _i thought sadly. A chill ran up my spine as i turned away, i quickly deciding i'd rather not find out.

_**Diedaras POV**_

* * *

"Where the fuck did she go?", barked hidan. I rolled my eyes at him. We were all concerned about sakura but hidan hadn't shut up since she disappeared. Kakuzu did us all a favor and smacked hidan on the back of the head. Hidan glared back at him. "Damn it quit doing that-" "Hidan shut up!", kakuzu said annoyed. Hidan grumbled and went to pout on the couch.

My gaze slowly glided around the room. Seiji paced back an forth near the door. His angry green eyes constantly stealing glances at the door. Takashi sat on the steps of the stairs his dark eyes following seijis rapid movements.

"Do you think shes ok?" I heard kisame ask. I turned in his direction. He was staring at itachi. Itachis jaw ticked, his eyes glaring daggers at the floor.

"If shes not i'm going to kill her.",seiji said under his breath.

"She'll be fine." Zetsu added. I glanced at the plant man next to me. It was strange seeing him without his flytrap thing or his obvious black and white side. But i guess all of us looked different as kids. Well minus kisame that is. The man still had blue skin even as a child.

It was weird we all still had our memories but we gained back are child like impulses. To be honest it was fun being a kid again but i was ready to go back to being an adult. I wanted to use my clay and blow something up so bad. Except we had to keep on playing dumb till we could escape.

_Escape... But that would mean we would end up leaving sakura-chan._ I thought sourly. My emotions were conflicted when it came to that pink haired woman. I enjoyed being with her.

_Shes the first person to have ever told me that my kekkei genkai was cool. _The thought made me smile. Sakura was able to see past all of our rough exteriors. Even men like itachi and sasori.

I glanced at sasori who stood next to me. His normal calm demeanor was no were to be found. I've known this man for a long time and i have never seen him on edge like this. It was almost amusing to watch him. Sasori was never one for emotions but some how sakura was able to break down even his defenses.

_Where are you sakura?_

Behind us i heard the distinct sound of the door clicking open. Relief washed threw me as my head whipped around to see sakura. However my smile disappeared as i got a good look at her. The door clicked shut behind her. Her head was down cast as she leaned against the door. Everyone was on their feet as sakura slowly slid to the floor.

"Sakura!", shouted seiji. He was already kneeling in front of her. Something was definitely wrong. Sakura was soaked to the bone. Her pink hair clung to her neck and face. A ragged wound ran across her shoulder blood still freely flowing from it.

Seijis hands hovered over her as if afraid he might break her. "Sakura what happened?", he asked. Gentely placing a hand over the wound to slow the blood loss. She didn't answer. Hell she didn't even blink. Her dull green eyes stared blankly at seiji. Her breaths coming in small pants. Seijis other hand cupped her face trying to get her to react. Finally she blinked, focusing on seiji.

"Seiji-kun", she breathed. Seiji moved to pick her up but immediatly halted when sakura hissed in pain. Shutting her eyes as she bit her lip. Her hand fell away from her hip, revealing yet another wound. "Takashi grab me the med kit.", he barked. Swiftly he relieved sakura of her katanas. Letting them drop to the floor. Then gently he picked her up and set her on the couch.

"I'm alright.", she said silently. Seiji snorted. Not listening as he cut the remnants of her mesh shirt off. Takashi quickly returned with the kit. "Sakura what happened? Why is your chakra so low?", seiji asked furiously cleaning the wound on her hip.

"It doesn't matter-" "Sakura what the fuck happened?!", seiji reiterated angrily. His dark green eyes met her soft emerald ones. "I won't get you involved.", she said simply.

Seiji growled, "what the hell is that suppose to mean-"

Seiji stopped mid sentence and turned towards the window. Beyond the pounding rain and booming thunder another sound could be heard. Seijis gaze snapped back to sakura. His hands gripped her wrists. "Sakura what have you done?", he asked. His gaze desperately searching hers. "The alarm has been raised. Go.", she said softly. Her gaze seemed far away. No longer really focusing on us. "Sakura-" "GO!", she shouted cutting seiji off.

Ninjas not on a mission were ordered to respond to the alarm. Including seiji and takashi. Seiji and takashi looked absolutely furious. "Fine but we're taking you to the hospital first.", seiji bit out.

Sakura huffed out a breath. "I would be dead before morning.", she said in an annoyingly calm manner. My eyebrows raised at her words. I was so confused about what was happening.

Seiji and takashi growled their frustration. Takashi crouched down getting close to her. His brown eyes bore into hers. "You better be here when we get back.", he said. A threat laced into his words. Sakura just simply nodded. Takashi eyed her one last time before standing. "Take care of her.", seiji added to us. Itachi and sasori nodded as i stepped up to sakuras side. With a grunt seiji and takashi left, slamming the door behind them. It wasn't until they left that sakura actually looked at us. A small smile touched her lips.

"Sakura-chan?", i said not sure what i was going to ask. Her normally vibrant green eyes seemed dull when she met my gaze.

"Sakura?" We both turned to look at itachi. "You know... Don't you?", he asked slowly. Now i was really confused. _Know what, un?_

"Hai. I have for awhile now.", she said softly.

I noticed surprise flicker across several of the others faces. Noting that the only one that wasn't was itachi. "Why?", itachi continued. Taking a step forward. "Does it matter?", she replied.

"What are you two talking about, un?", i asked feeling left out.

"Sakura knows who we are deidara.", answered sasori. My eyes went wide. "You do?", i asked turning back to her. A smile was the only answer i received as she gingerly got to her feet. Running a hand threw my hair before heading for the stairs.

_Shes known all this time and she doesn't care? That means she actually cares about us, yeah....._

_**Sakuras POV**_

_**-------------------**_

I smiled at deidara. Pushing myself off the couch. I got to my feet, quickly running my fingers threw his soft hair. Then headed up stairs. I still felt numb like i was just going threw the motions. My body felt heavy as i dragged myself up the stairs.

Once up stairs i headed for the bathroom. Getting in the shower and turning on the water. I hissed as cold water hit my face a shiver running over me. I felt dirty. The water running down the drain was tinged red from my blood. Blankly i continued just to stare at the retreating water. It wasn't until i felt i was being watched that i looked up.

My tired gaze became confused when i noticed all the boys had crowded into the bathroom. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You ok sakura-chan, un?", deidara asked with a confused look of his own.

"Hm?", was my intelligent reply.

"Sakura", called sasori. My gaze slowly turned to meet his. One red eyebrow rose as he pointedly look me up and down.

Confused i followed his line of sight. Quickly surprised to find that i still had my clothes and combat boots on. Damn! Was i that spaced out? With a grunt i turned the shower off. Stepping onto the tile i reached for a towel. Noticing the wound on my side. It no longer bled but it wouldn't take much to get it to start again. But i wouldn't have enough chakra to heal myself until tomorrow.

"Sakura", came sasoris voice. I glanced up meeting his eyes.

"Sit", he ordered. Surprised by the seriousness of his gaze i did as i was told and sat on the tub.

Kakuzu then stepped forward with the med kit in hand. A small smile crossed my face as i realized what they were up to. "Arigato", i said to him. He nodded then gently cleaned the wounds and then rapped them up. At some point in time deidara had ducked out of the bathroom and returned with a change of clothes. With a smile he handed them to me.

"We'll be right outside sakura-chan, un.", he said smile still in place.. All the boys filed out of the room so that i could change. Though looking down at the soaked bindings around my chest. I noticed the wet, flimsy material didn't leave a whole lot of room for the imagination. With a tired sigh i changed into the comfy sweat pants and sleep shirt. Smirking when i realized the shirt was diedaras. 'Art is a Bang!' written across my boobs.

My eyes softened when i opened the door to indeed find all the boys waiting in the hall. Deidara stepped up to me and laced his fingers in mine. Leading me to my room. I smiled they new i was tired and they cared enough to hold off their questions until later.

With a yawn i crawled into bed. Immediately burying myself under the covers. The dark room was already lulling me to sleep. My lips twitched as i felt the bed give way on both sides. Apparently we were having a sleep over in my room. But i new it was simply because they were worried. The familiar scent of deidara filled my nose as he laid his head right under my chin, snuggling close. I new right then that i had made the right decision and admitted to myself that i really did love my boys...

_**Authors Note: Reviews please and thank you. Oi my brain hurts. Sorry this chapter was kinda rushed but i ran out of time. I wrote this chapter in two days. I'll be updating again soon. Till then Ja-nee!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_My breaths came in shallow pants as rough finger tips teased my bare stomach. Trailing their way to my aching breasts. Instead of caressing them he teasingly flicked my nipple. Eliciting a gasp from me. His deep chuckle made me growl in frustration. I strained once more against the chakra strings that bound my wrists, holding them captive above my head._

_"Tsk, tsk, sakura. You know the rules. Until my thirst for revenge is sated. You will remain my personal puppet.", he whispered darkly. I groaned as more chakra strings twinned around my body. Leaving my naked form completely at his mercy. His beautiful red, gray eyes became hooded as he stared down at my body. Tongue darting out to slowly lick his lips. I shivered at the lust that burned in his eyes. The red in them nearly glowed. My breath hitched just knowing that i was going to experience absolute torture. _

_Rough hands gripped my hips. Eyes never leaving mine. He loomed over me and began to trail soft butterfly kisses up my abdomen. Continuing his path up my neck and coming to a stop as he reached my lips. For a moment he hovered over me. His warm breath fanning across my face. The searing heat of his gaze made my lips quiver with anticipation. The movement didn't go unnoticed as his sharp eyes quickly zeroed in on my lips. _

_His heated skin ghosted over mine as he leaned forward, kissing me softly. A kiss that quickly became feral and hungry. Leaving us both winded as we parted for air. _

_"What is it about you that i crave?", he whispered with a low growl. The husky timber of his voice caused my heart to race. I swallowed as his lips ghosted over the shell of my ear._

_"I could kill you so easily.", his lips whispered over my neck. Quickly nipping my skin, making my body jerk. A low whimpering sound escaped me. My breathing became much more harsh._

_"And yet i can think of so many _better _ways to make you suffer.", he said seductively. Inhaling my scent as he made his way down to my breasts. Electricity shot threw my body as his hot tongue snaked out to trace circles around my left nipple. One of his strong hands came up to knead the flesh of the other. A loud gasp escaped me as he blew a stream of cool air onto my already erect nipple. Then with out warning he nipped it causing me to throw my head back with a loud moan._

_His deep chuckle flowed over my senses like smooth chocolate. Smirk firmly in place as he moved away. Giving me an eye full of his well defined body. I wanted so badly to rake my nails down his strong chest and relieve him of those damned pants! It was so unfair that i was the only one completely naked, but i guess it was all part of my _punishment_ for killing him... once. _

_My skin lit on fire as he began to trail his tongue down my trembling body. Paying extra attention to my navel as he swirled his tongue in butterfly inducing patterns._

_"Sasori..." His name tumbled from my lips. Releasing a small whimper as my thighs were parted and my waste lifted, pulled by the strings that were so easily manipulated by his talented fingers. _

_Anticipation burned threw me as his devilish tongue continued on its path. Heading straight where i needed him most. My nails bit into my palms, shuddering as he halted his assault. _

_"Sakura..", he cooed. Forcing me to open my eyes and meet his lust filled gaze. A teasing smirk spread across his lips. Holding my gaze he leaned down and nuzzled my inner thigh. My heart tripped over itself realizing that he wanted me to watch. While nuzzling my thigh he inhaled my scent. His teasing smirk took on a feral edge that had me biting back another whimper. Cupping my butt with a hand he bit my inner thigh. _

_"Kami!", i moaned. Throwing my head back once again. At this rate i was going to end up with whip lash! My already over heated core clenched as the damned red head playfully licked my wet folds. _

_"I want a taste too, yeah." Came deidaras voice._

_My eyes snapped open, breath caught in my throat as my eyes landed on deidara. He stood to the left of us leaning casually against the wall. Arms crossed over his broad chest, wearing nothing but a simple pair of silk boxers. I think my heart stopped as i hungrily took in his physique. A devious smirk spread across his face as my eyes finally met his. The blue in his eyes become shadowed with hunger. Without uncrossing his arms he showed me his palms. Three tongues darted out simultaneously to lick their teeth in anticipation. I shuddered just thinking of ways those three tongues could reek havoc on my senses. _

_Both males chuckled darkly making my stomach flutter. Deidara pushed himself off the wall. Hands trailing down his chest, thumbs hooking under the rim of the flimsy material. I swallowed as he slowly stepped towards me. My muscles automatically flexed causing the strings woven around my flesh to tighten. My gaze flicked between the two males. Feeling much like prey as the two predators closed in for the kill. Who knew death could be so wickedly sexy and sweet...._

I blinked groggily at the morning light streaming in threw the window. In the midst of stretching i paused my movements. A tired smile spread across my face as deidara snuggled closer against my back. His face buried between my shoulder blades. With a yawn i considered ignoring the light of the day and going back to sleep until i realized that someone else was laying right in front of me. It was startling to find sasori asleep, face meer inches from mine.

_Why me?!_, i thought bewildered. Heat dusted my cheeks as images of my dream flashed threw my mind. The beat of my heart sped up just staring at the sleeping red head.

_Damn it calm down! It was just a dream! He's a boy for kami's sake! _

_**Wrong! He's a man trapped in a boys body! So baby lets hurry up and get these guys changed back. So we can get 'punished' all over again! **_

Inner created a mental picture of all the males back in their _**very**_ adult bodies. Each with their own sexy smirks to boot. Inner drooled, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. It quickly became very hot trapped underneath the covers of my bed. The blush that began on my face spread over my body. I mentally had to shake myself to get rid of the provocative images burned behind my eyelids.

_You are such a pervert!_

_**HELLO... Look whos talking?! Your the one having sexual fantasies with these men in your dreams. Clearly we all know whats on your mind!**_

If possible my blush depend. Annoyed -simply because i new sadly enough she was right. Bitch!- i locked 'inner' in a steel box and cast it into the dark recesses of my mind. However even without 'inners' _input_ my mind had no problems conjuring up thoughts i'd rather leave unanswered.

_Is she right? Am i attracted to members of the akatsuki? Their only boys?! How the hell could i...._

I stopped. Knowing that the answer stared me right in the face. Granted they were only eight years old at the moment but that was simply because of a jutsu. It didn't change who they had become just gave them back their child like impulses. And yet even then most of the time they stared at me threw aged eyes. Even speaking with them most the time revealed the men that they truly are.

_Damn it all to hell! This is all so infuriating! It's not going to matter in the end! Even if by some miracle i don't get my ass canned by mardara what's the chances of any of them being remotely attracted to someone like me? Lets face it my chances at love are like a snow mans chances in hell! In the end when its all said and done and they've got their adult lives back they'll walk away. If they don't kill me that is! The only thing those perverse dreams mean is that i haven't gotten laid in a long time! Besides even if they were -doubt it- attracted to me. How could i choose? Is it even possible to love so many different men in that way? Kami someone please just end my misery! _

I was so caught up in my ~cough~ rant (mental break down!) that i didn't even realize the boy in front of me no longer slept. When my chaotic induced brain finally did register that i was being watched a blush spread over my skin in embarrassment. I had been staring at the boy blankly for kami knows how long. So much for my ninja training! If only the old child-like theory of 'if you can't see them they can't see you' really worked i could continue to act oblivious. Unfortunately for me i doubted that that theory would work on people like sasori.

I blinked a few times, focusing back in on reality. Only to once again be bombarded of images from my dream the moment my emerald eyes met sasoris confused stare. I swallowed forcing down another blush. No way was i about to let on that i was uncomfortable.

Sasori raised a questioning brow. Which brought my attention to his odd colored eyes. A strange but beautiful mix of crimson with tendrils of gray. The same eyes of the man i once killed....

My brow furrowed. Biting my lip to keep my thoughts to myself. The last thing i wanted was for him to hate me again. But i was just still so confused.

_How are you still alive sasori?_

"I know what your thinking?", said sasori.

_Damn it!_

Fear coiled in my lower belly. Afraid that the ice i had worked so hard to chip away from sasori would come back twice as thick. I stayed quiet for a moment just watching his reaction. Surprise flickered threw me as i searched his face. Instead of finding anger i was shocked to see a glimmer of a smirk twitch his lips. His eyes slightly softening at my confused expression.

"What's so funny?", i asked confused.

"You", he said simply. Making my eyebrow tick in annoyance.

"What about me?", i asked carefully.

"You keep tip toeing around me. Let me make one thing clear haruno. You may have killed me. Once. But i promise the next time we go head to head there will be a very different out come.", he said with a sharp smirk.

I swallowed. Not sure if i should take that as a threat. Either way his playful smirk made my heart hammer.

"By the way i survived because i had a hidden rebirth jutsu inscribed on the inside of my chest. You failed to notice it. Unfortunately it gave me back my flesh and now i'm stuck in this damned child form with everyone else!", he said. Pushing himself up on an elbow he stared down at me. Making me feel small which was stupid considering he was 'supposedly' eight! My heart gave another annoying thump as his smirk spread into a grin. His eyes shining with mischief. I wasn't sure i liked that grin. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Sakura why did you call out my name in your sleep?", he asked.

_Oh SHIT!_

Heat rose to my face as my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Feeling very cornered i abruptly sat up. Immediately getting defensive. "I did not!", i balked. Sounding much more like a child than any of them ever have. Sasori stared up at me, raising a red eyebrow.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well i didn't!", i said sulking.

"Didn't do what, yeah?", came deidaras sleep filled voice. My abrupt movements must have jared him awake. I turned my head to find him rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Blonde hair sticking up in ever direction. Making me smile and relax a bit. With a yawn his blue eyes finally met mine. I tensed. Remembering how those blue eyes had made me go all limp in my dream. His tongues gliding over his teeth making me shiver.

_Damn it i gotta get away from these two!_

Quickly i threw the covers off and got out of the bed as if it was on fire. "I'll.. I'll just go make breakfast.", i said with a nervous laugh. Dashing out of the room before letting either of them speak.

After eating breakfast i headed for the shower. The heated water helped clear some of the turmoil from my mind. Thankfully sasori never mention again how i had called his name out in my sleep. There was no easy way of saying- _Oh its nothing really! I just had a heart stopping sex dream about you last night! No biggie!_

I groaned. My thoughts automatically wandering back to the dream. Kami it had felt so real! "Damn it!", i breathed. Annoyed with myself i turned off the hot water. Shuddering when ice cold water washed over my skin.

Stepping out of the bathroom i felt much better. Clothed in my comfy black sweat pants and black tank top. Towel casually laying over my shoulders as i continued to run it threw my wet hair. I headed down stairs for some fruit, planning on taking the boys out for exercise today. The boys sat around the living room channel surfing. As i stepped off the stairs the front door opened. Revealing two very pissed and very tired anbu members. My cheerful mood quickly evaporated as seiji and takashi caught sight of me. I felt their angry rolling off of them in waves making my skin prickle.

"Sakura... What have you done?", seiji asked threw clenched teeth.

I bit my cheek to keep from saying something i'd regret. Lying to seiji and takashi would be a waste of time but i didn't want them to get involved. "Seiji... Let it go-" "Sakura you murdered someone last night! What the hell is wrong with you?", he said cutting me off.

In my peripheral vision i saw several of the boys jaw drop. The tv clicked off as they turned around to stare at me. _Great like i needed an audience! I really don't want to have to explain my actions and the less the boys know the better..._

"I did what was necessary. Seiji i don't want to get either of you involved in this. I'm ordering you to walk away-" "Fuck that! Sakura we are a team! You seem to forget that the only reason takashi and i came to konoha is because of you. Quit shutting us out and let us help you!", he said taking a step towards me. His green eyes holding a mix of anger and worry.

_**You know hes right sakura..**_

_Hey don't you start in on me to!_

_**Sakura! Seiji and takashi are like brothers to you! They followed you to konoha and became shinobi of this village just so they could stand by you. This village isn't their home you are...**_

'Inners' words woke me up. Seiji and takashi became the brothers i never had and i knew if i left this village without them they would be crushed. But whats worse is they would come after me. I closed my eyes and breathed a frustrated sigh of defeat.

"Seiji.. Takashi i need you to understand. I murdered danzou because of the pain he had caused konoha. He was planning to get rid of tsunada and take the village for himself-" "Why didn't you just tell us that?", he asked cutting me off.

"Because there was also a hidden agenda.", i added silently. My gaze slid to itachi. I watched as comprehension dawned in his dark eyes.

"I'm also betraying our country. I have been harboring and protecting the akatsuki.", i said meeting his gaze. The tension in the room soared putting everyone on edge. Seiji and takashi blinked a few times glancing from the boys to me.

"Your kidding right?", seiji asked with a confused expression.

Once again i sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. This was going to a take a minute to explain. Running a hand threw my still damp hair i walked over to the couch. Plopping myself down between deidara and kisame. "Ok lets start from the beginning......."

"So now that danzous dead i will go after kabuto. Then as ordered by the 1st i will strike down mardara.", i said taking a deep breath. That explanation had taken a hell of along time. I bristled seeing the disbelief plain on their faces and not just from seiji and takashi. The moment i mentioned that i met the first hokage everyone stared at me like i was on crack!

"Sooo.... Your saying sakura that the 1st hokage told you to defeat this mardara character?", seiji asked slowly. (anime sweat drop) I couldn't believe it. Rather than ask anything about the situation the idiot asks about my sanity?! Next thing i know i'll be in a padded cell!

"Nejibana", i called. The katana appeared before me. Gripping the hilt i laid the blade flat against my other palm. "This is nejibana. This was the 1st hokages katana. Look at the crest on the hilt. It proves i'm not crazy.", i said seriously.

"All right i believe you but why didn't you tell us the moment you suspected they were the akatsuki?", seiji asked.

"Because it was only a feeling and besides i was trying my damned near hardest not to get you involved.", i said with a yawn.

Seiji silently watched me for a moment. Processing the words i had spoken. I could almost see his mind turning. With a sigh seiji ran a hand threw his hair and stood up. "Sakura outside now." He said walking past me to the back door.

My body stiffed. I hated being ordered around but i wasn't stupid enough to test seijis patience. Takashi stood up and stepped in front of me. He gently picked up my hand and nodded towards the door. With an annoyed huff i stood, pulling my hand away and walked outside with the two brooding males.

The moment the back door closed i tore into seiji. "What the hell was that about seiji?", i said annoyed. My narrowed gaze meeting his.

"Sakura why are you doing this?", he asked.

"It doesn't matter-" "Yes it does! Your forfeiting your life for the akatsuki! Why?", he said getting right in my face. I took a step back. The urge to just deck him sounded so good.

"Seiji think about it. At the moment they are just children. If we turn them in they will be killed. I have spent enough time with them to know they don't deserve death. Hell a few of them deserve a fucking metal! I'm giving them a second chance at life were everyone else would sooner see them dead. Seiji before you found out they were the akatsuki you and takashi protected them. You would train and even play video games with them. Look at them...", i said pointing to the sliding glass door.

Both takashi and seiji turned their heads. The boys were all watching us behind the glass. Giving us various degrees of concerned looks.

"I took a chance with you two. Don't you think they deserve a chance to?", i asked. My voice taking on a soft pleading tone. Takashis gaze focused back on me. Without a word he nodded his agreement. That only left seiji. I turned my pleading gaze back to seiji. He watched the boys for a moment before his eyes glanced down at the ground. I stepped up to him placing a hand on his chest, "Seiji?".

Defeated his green eyes met mine. "All right but i won't let you lose your life for them. From now on we're a team. Where you go we go.", he said sternly. His hands grabbing mine.

"Agreed", i answered. Knowing i didn't really have a choice. Before releasing me seiji pulled me forward and kissed my forehead.

"Alright we'll be back. Can you stay out of trouble for a few days?", he asked taking a step back.

"Where are you going?", i asked confused.

"Tsunade is sending out the best trackers to find anything on danzous 'assassin'.", he said rolling his eyes. "I'm just going to take a guess and say we're about to take on a pointless mission." He added giving me an annoyed look.

"Gomen but for now you guys will just have to play along. Tsunade has to send teams out other wise it would look questionable if she didn't." I said with an apologetic smile.

Both seiji and takashi stepped up and gave me a bone crushing hug before heading off. "Be safe!", i shouted as they disappeared. Though i new i didn't have any reason to worry. Considering the killer was me. They would just wonder around fire country for a few days and come back empty handed. Simple right?

My emerald gaze flicked back to the door as i heard it slide open. "Everything ok, un?", deidara asked walking towards me. "No worries. So hows about we go out for a bit today?", i asked giving them a smile. It was such a nice day it would be a sin to stay locked up in the house.

"Cha! Beats sitting around the fucking house all day. Why the hell don't you have cable woman?", hidan barked.

I sent him a chilling glare. "Hidan i swear if you don't watch your mouth not only will i leave you at home. I will hog tie you to a chair and tape your eyes open. And force you to watch every episode of Dora the Explorer!" i said in a threatening tone. As i walked past hidan into the house he made a zipper motion over his mouth fully aware that i would make good on my threat.

Three hours later and thoroughly exhausted we headed home from the training fields. Stopping only to grab a few groceries and of course ice cream. The streets were crowded today. No doubt the news of danzous death was being spread like wild fire.

"Hey did you hear that danzou was murdered?" Twittered an old lady passing us by. Her friend gasped and responded, "No! He is?" "Yes i also heard that the murderer was still loose and maybe one of our shinobi?", she added in a hushed voice. I shook my head. It was a strange hearing what people were saying about me. Never in my life had i been the center of any sort of gossip and i really wasn't enjoying being the focus point now.

"Sakura-chan are you going to finish that, un?", deidara asked tugging on my hand. I glanced down at him smiling as i noticed he was eying my unfinished ice cream. No longer in the mood for the cold sugary stuff i handed it to him. His blue eyes sparkled making me laugh.

I stretched my arms over my head taking a deep breath. Smiling when i noticed we were at the end of the street. The majority of the crowd was now behind us. However my cheerful mood was short lived as awareness tingled across my senses. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up forcing me to stop dead in my tracks. I surreptitiously glanced around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. My gazed slid over the boys. It appeared i was the only one who felt it as they all glanced up at me quizzically. "Sakura-chan,un?", came deidaras confused voice. I didn't answer him. Continuing to look around. Thats when i heard it the sound of my name being called. I whipped my body around stepping in front of the boys.

"Sakura!", shouted kiba. Running towards us as if the devil was on his tail. Then my eyes widened he wasn't running towards us he was running after akamaru. Who was running on all cylinders in my direction. His muzzle was pulled back over his teeth as he snarled. Thats when it hit me. Akamaru was coming after the boys. The jutsu changed their age not their scent and thats exactly why akamaru bolted this way. He was after the akatsuki and he wasn't going to stop.

The massive dog weaved threw the throngs of people at top speed. I would have only seconds to stop him but to be honest i wasn't sure what to do. I wouldn't let him hurt the boys but i didn't want to hurt akamaru either.

"Stay behind me!", i shouted to the boys. "Akamaru stop!", i shouted at the huge dog. He didn't listen just sped up his pace. Kiba was way to far behind to stop him and it seemed that the dog was on a one track mind at the moment anyway.

When akamaru was less than ten feet away a threw kunai at his feet. Akamaru dodged and stopped to stare at me. Growling when i got into a defensive crouch in front of the boys. I locked gazes with him showing him no sign of me backing down. Akamaru lowered his head and barred his teeth at my aggressive display. His focus was no longer on the boys but solely on me. If i looked away he would attack me, asserting his dominance.

"Akamaru sit!" Kiba said coming up behind him. Akamaru growled but obeyed his alphas command. His gaze grudgingly left mine and focused once again on the boys. Slowly my eyes slid to meet kibas black orbs.

"Sorry about that sakura but damn! What were you thinking stopping akamaru like that?", kiba asked placing a hand on the dogs head.

"Heres a better question why fuck was akamaru aiming to make dog chow out of my boys?", i asked hotly. Crossing my arms over my chest.

Akamaru whined. No doubt telling kiba about his actions. Kibas eyes bugged glancing between the boys and me. His eyes became hard as they met mine. "Akamaru says he was chasing the scent of the akatsuki. Why do those boys reek of the akatsukis stench and why the hell are they with you?!"

"Damn it kiba keep your voice down! Do you want the whole village in an uproar? Come on!", i said grabbing a fist full of his shirt and dragging him into the mouth of an alley.

"Ok first of all my missions have nothing to do with you! Second keep your pack mate under control or put a leash on him! I'm only going to say this once they are clones! And i've been given the order to protect them. Period!"

"Geeze what crawled up your ass and died.", he said placing his hands in his pockets.

My eyebrow ticked and my fists clenched but i took a deep breath and met his gaze. "Sorry its just i've come close to losing my head more than once since i started this mission.", i said heading back towards the street.

"How come this is the first i'm hearing about this?", he asked glancing back at the boys.

"It was supposed to be a silent mission. However theres simply to many shinobi with a vendetta against the akatsuki.", i added silently. Annoyed that he was continuing to walk with us. The mans very presents irked me.

"So why you? Did you throw naruto threw another wall at the hosptal?", he asked looking over at me with a sly smile.

"I'm not sure why i got the mission but i've enjoyed it so i don't mind.", i replied giving the boys a smile over my shoulder. Deidara ran up between us and grabbed my hand. Giving kiba a mean little glare that had me snickering. Kiba eyed him with a raised brow before turning his attention back to me.

"I bet they make a good date repellent. To bad i already know their not yours so what do you say? Wana go play with a real man for a bit?", he asked giving me a once over. His dark eyes lingered on my curves before meeting my eyes with a suggestive look.

I rolled my eyes, "no thanks. These guys are all the male i can tolerate at the moment."

"Aw thats cold sakura-chan.", he whined.

I gave a very unladylike snort. Continuing to ignore him as if he wasn't still staring at me with a pleading look.

"Fine! But don't think for one second this is over. Eventually i'll win you over sakura but right now i have to head out and find an assassin.", he said before heading for the gates with akamaru right behind him.

"Hell i'm more of a man than that dog boy will every be!", hidan said snidely.

"This coming from the man who can officially order from the kids menu?", i asked cheeky. Hidan glared up at me with a pout. I smiled turning to watch kiba leave the gates.

A smirk twitched at my lips knowing dog boy would come back empty handed. Just like everyone else would. The words that seiji last said to me filtered threw my head, 'can you stay out of trouble for a few days?'. I laughed to myself. _Well i managed to stay out of trouble for a few hours at least....... That should be good enough...._

"Whats so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked pulling on my hand. I shook my head, "nothing. Lets go home."

_**Authors Note: Reviews please and thank you! All right i know this chapter was a bit short. Sorry about that. But to make up for it there will be a surprise next chapter! It was a request from one of the viewers. Also this fic will be sakura multi so enjoy. I'll update again soon! Ja-nee!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**3 days later.....**_

_**Kisames POV**_

_Females! _That single word had more than a thousand meanings. _Honestly they are the most confusing creatures put on this earth! _, i thought tiredly. Listlessly watching sakura as she chatted away with the other female. They both sat on the couch, facing each other. Sakura leaned her head into her palm while her other hand ran threw her short pink hair removing it from her face. Emerald green eyes remained on her companion as they spoke about things that made me twitch on occasion. Both of them were completely oblivious to the others in the room.

Deidara sat next to me, mindlessly flipping threw channels. Though there wasn't anything on as hidan kept whining about ever time the channel turned. His colorful vocabulary was bemusing and i was only slightly disappointed that sakura hadn't ripped him a new one yet. I breathed an inward sigh of relief when hidan finally vacated the living room. Kakuzu following behind him as they headed for the backyard where zetsu was located. Training i think.

Sasori and itachi still remained upstairs in their rooms. No doubt doing more research on our currently demeaning condition. However it didn't escape my notice how those two were becoming more reclusive. Even more so than usual and i had a feeling it had something to do with a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"So how are things between you and naruto?" Sakura casually asked the blue haired women. The other females face flushed an angry red, her lilac colored eyes growing round. Sakura snickered at the girls obvious discomfort.

"Damn hinata i didn't ask if you two did the dirty deed!", sakura said teasing the blue haired female.

The scarlet shade of hinatas face deepened, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in protest. "Sakura!", the woman breathed. Her hands covering her red stained cheeks.

Smirk firmly intact sakura rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Still flustered the blue haired kunoichi followed. I watched them both disappear into the kitchen. It was odd to see sakura interact with other people. Even with this female who seemed to be her friend sakura still kept up a mask. After watching the pink haired kunoichi for so long i've come to admire her ability to fool even those closest to her. Reminding me of a chameleon. Quickly processing and adapting to the things thrown her way and still able to fade into the back ground. The woman was a living contradiction, ever time i thought i had her figured out she would do something that would cause me to stop, stare and think twice.

"Kisa-kun? Dei-kun?", called sakura from the kitchen. Peeking her head around the corner to look back at us.

_Kisa-kun?..._ I frowned at the nickname. Sakura had given us all pet names that she thoroughly enjoyed using. Though i think it all started when she noticed how annoyed itachi got when she called him _ita-kun _a few days ago. The man had unconsciously doomed us all. "Nani saku-chan, un?", deidara asked straightening up so he could see her. I gave deidara a withering look. He was the only one of us who obviously enjoyed his pet name. The kunoichi smiled at hearing her nickname. "Would you two like a snack?", she added with a soft smile. Her emerald orbs slowly sliding from deidara to me. Unconsciously my spine stiffened, this woman had a inhuman ability of making people feel both wanted and excepted. Even after she found out who we were she excepted us and continued to stick by us. It was unnatural and it bothered me that someone like her was willing to give up her life for men like us.

"Hai saku-chan arigato, yeah!", deidara said happily. If possible her face softened even more. Nodding her head she turned back into the kitchen where the sound of soft female banter continued.

Next to me deidara gave my shoulder a shove, immediately drawing my quizzical gaze to him. "What was that, un? Sakura-chan asked us a question and you just glared at her, yeah!" Deidara said with a sour look on his face.

_Was i glaring?_

I hadn't meant too. Truthfully i always just get so caught up in trying to understand her that i don't notice my facail expressions. Sighing i ran a hand threw my spiked hair, leaning further into the couch as deidara went back to flipping threw channels.

CRASH!!!!

Abruptly deidara and i stood at the sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering.

"Sakura!"

Hearing the startled cry from the other woman caused deidara and i to race to the kitchen.

_**Deidaras POV**_

We skid around the corner of the kitchen barely avoiding the hole in the floor. Stopping at the entrance of the kitchen as sakuras kneeling form came into view. Her pink hair hid her face but i could easily see the way her hand fisted over her chest. With out thinking i knelt down in front of her placing my hands on her shoulders. Gently i moved her hair from her face allowing me to get a glispe of her pain twisted face. Her eyes blinked open to look up at me. My heart hammered at the pain that swirled in her emerald eyes.

"What the fuck happened?!" Hidan called as the glass door slid open behind us. I ignored him keeping my focus on sakura.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?", i asked softly. Pushing a lock a her soft pink hair behind her ear. Sakura glanced up finally meeting my gaze.

"Sakura-chan?" , asked the female called hinata. Getting on her knees next to us. Sakuras eyes flicked to hinata. Confusion evident in her green eyes. Her eyes darted around the room as if trying to figure out why everyone was standing around.

"I'm... I'm alright.", she said. Her confused emerald eyes slid back to me as i pressed closer.

"What happened, un?", i asked.

Her face pinched in confusion, "i don't know. It was strange. One moment i was fine and the next my chest tightened painfully and my heart beat sped up. For a brief second i couldn't even breath. You know that feeling you get when something bad is about to happen?", she asked. I nodded in understanding.

"Well thats what it felt like only worse.", she added softly. Her eyes leaving mine to stare down at the tiled floor. I could feel her anxiety.

"Are you alright now sakura-chan?", asked the other female.

Sakura shook her head, "the pains gone but the feeling has yet to subside." Her tone was laced with concern. Releasing a breath sakuras gaze took notice of the broken glass on the floor. The worry that had been in her eyes was now masked with annoyance. I reached out and took the hand that began fingering the pieces of glass.

"Don't worry about it sakura-chan i'll get it, yeah.", i said with a smile. Sakura met my gaze returning my smile. "Arigato dei-kun.", she said pushing herself off the floor. I stood with her. My tension eased as i saw the traces of humor wash over her features. Curious i turned to see what was so funny. Surprised to find everyone crowded around the kitchen doorway.

"Sakura are you sure your ok?", asked hinata. Placing a hand on sakuras shoulder. Sakura shrugged her off.

"Don't worry i'm fine.", she said with a mischievous smile. Looking over the other boys with a smug look. With a chuckle she stepped in front of them got back down on her knees and caught several of them into hug. Hidan squirmed away first. "Damn it woman get off me! I wasn't worried i just wanted to see what all the bloody noise was!", he said pulling himself free. Hidans face flushed red when i glanced at him. Immediately crossing his arms and turning away like a sulking child. Oh thats right technically he is!

I laughted when i caught sasoris gaze. He was very much not amused by sakuras surprise hug. But then again neither was itachi or kisame as they both stood stock still in her embrace. Feeling a bit left out i walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey what about me, yeah?", i asked with a narrowed gaze. With a soft laugh she released the others and gave me a kiss on the forehead. My face flushed from the gesture.

"Arigato dei-kun.", she said standing back up. Smiling she ran a hand threw my hair. If i was a cat i would be purring. The kunoichi had no idea what that did to me every time.

"So what would you guys like to do today?" Sakura asked looking down at me. Her soft eyes made my stomach do an annoying flip flop. _Kami this woman is getting to me, yeah!_

"Training!", said both itachi and sasori at the same time. I rolled my eyes towards them. "You two are always training, yeah. Lets go have some real fun, un. I vote for swimming again, yeah."

_Truthfully i just wana see sakura-chan in her bikini again, yeah!, _i thought with a smirk.

"Swimming? Kami your boring! Or is it you just wana see the kunoichi wet again? Lets go out and find someone to pick a fight with-" "No one asked you! You foul mouthed heathen, un!" Annoyance swirled in my chest that i had been found out by the white haired idiot.

"You wana fight pantie boy?!", hidan barked. Taking a step forward.

_**Zetsus POV**_

Deidara stepped away from sakura getting in hidans face. Both baring their teeth and growling literally like rabid dogs.

"Thats enough you two!" Sakura said stepping between the two. Both boys continued to glare at one another causing sakura to roll her eyes and sigh. I had to give the woman credit for having more patients with the two annoying males than i ever did.

"Listen if you two can't behave i swear i'm goin-" All of a sudden sakura stopped and turned her head towards the door. Raising a curious brow as someone knocked.

"W-were you expecting someone else sakura?", asked the blue haired female. Sakura didn't look back at her friend as she walked towards the door.

"No i wasn't." She said while heading for the door. Placing a hand on the nob sakura glanced up at the other woman. "Its naruto.", she said surprised, opening the door. As naruto walked in hinata walked past us to the door.

"Naruto-kun?", hianta asked surprised. The abnormally quiet blonde smiled up at the blue haired female. Placing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. Hinatas face flushed red at the contact.

"So did you stop by to fix my floor?", sakura asked teasingly. Her tone may have made the question sound teasing but her green eyes held a serious edge.

Narutos smile wilted as he glanced at sakura. Scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion. Sakuras gaze sharpened at the boys actions, it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"Naruto-kun w-whats wrong? Your acting strange?", asked hinata. Naruto glanced down at the woman under his arm giving her a small smile.

"I'm fine hinata-chan. It's just..." The man trailed off as he looked towards sakura. Once again avoiding her gaze. Sakuras jaw ticked in annoyance. It would only be a matter of moments before her patients completely dissolved and she loses hold on her temper.

**Damn it why doesn't he just spit it out all ready!**

_Just be patient this isn't any of are business._

**The hell it's not! He obviously has something to say that will upset the pink haired kunoichi!**

_And you care why?_

**I DON'T! **

_Hmmm_......_somehow i don't believe you_........

**Can it!**

Mt attention was brought back to the moment as the blonde haired male shifted behind hinata. Ducking behind her as if she were a shield.

"Sakura promise your not going to kill me first-" "What-did-you-do?!" Sakura asked cutting him off. Her tone was biting. Emphasizing every word as they left her mouth. Sakura took a step forward her arms crossing over her chest. The blonde man swallowed hard as he met sakuras burning gaze.

"Oi! Don't kill the messenger sakura-chan!" Naruto said trying to sound as if he wasn't terrified of the petite pink haired woman.

"That all depends on the message naruto. So spill it!" Sakura said annoyed. Her emerald green eyes narrowed dangerously. Knuckles popping as she clenched her fists.

"Muntos in konoha.", he said slowly almost carefully. His blue eyes focusing on sakura.

The moment the name left his mouth sakuras face became slack. Rage briefly flashed threw her eyes before becoming devoid of any emotion. Her arms fell limply to her sides as she stared aimlessly at the blonde haired man. Several tense moments slithered by before sakura finally spoke.

"Your certain?", she asked in a monotone voice. Her lack of emotion made my spine stiffen. That name definitely meant a great deal to sakura.

"Hai! I was arguing with baa-chan earlier at the tower and as i left he walked in. Along with a few of his cronies." he said in a flat tone.

Once again rage burned in her emerald eyes. Who ever this 'munto' character was caused sakuras very frame to shake with anger. Clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides as she glared at no one in particular.

"Umm whos munto?", asked the other kunoichi curiously. Her lilac colored eyes looked up at naruto.

"A dead man.", sakura answered sharply. Hinatas question was innocent enough but that name seemed to be capable of bringing out sakuras darker side. If the anger that rolled off of her was anything to go by.

"Oi sakura-chan calm down! It's not hinatas fault. She doesn't know what happened between you two." Naruto said pulling hinata behind him.

Sakuras eyes softened as she looked at the petrified woman. Shaking her head sakura took a deep breath. "Gomen hinata. I didn't mean to lash out at you but i'd rather not talk about that man.", she said tiredly. Turning away from the two she headed back towards us with her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Ne sakura-chan why don't you just talk to him. I'm sure hes changed..." Naruto let his words hang in the air as sakura halted and turned her head. Giving him a brief but deadly glare. Turning back towards us sakura headed for the back door. My eyebrow raised in question as she opened said door and stepped outside and began looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing sakura-chan?", naruto asked walking over to the door.

"Look for flying pigs!",she said with sarcasm. Naruto huffed out a breath at her actions.

"Naruto men like munto don't change. He just sees what he wants and takes it. The man is disgusting!", she added while slipping back into the house and closing the door. Once the door was closed she leaned her weight against it.

"So what are you going to do? You know hes going to come looking for you?", he asked. Shoving his hands into his pockets and watching sakura threw narrowed but concerned eyes.

Sakura blew out a frustrated breath. Her emerald eyes slid around the room in thought. Taking in our faces she smiled and pushed herself off the door. "I have a date with the boys today.", she said running a hand threw deidaras and kisames hair.

"Well i guess avoiding him is better than someone picking up his remains off the street after you've finished ripping him apart.", naruto said with a grin. Naruto then glanced down at the still very confused hinata. "Speaking of dates hows about you and i go out?", he asked wagging his eyebrows. A flush spread over the girls face as she shyly nodded her head and smiled.

"Naruto!", sakura called. Naruto glanced back up at sakura to find her pointing to the hole in the floor. The mans grin grew even bigger as he began pulling his female with him towards the door. Sakuras narrowed gaze followed his every step.

"Well you see sakura tonight i've already made plans with hinata and tomorrow i'm heading out on a mission-" "Naruto!", sakura bit out. The blonde man had the balls to wink at the irritated woman while sliding open the door. "Bye sakura-chan!", he said closing the door quickly behind him.

I was surprised that sakura didn't go after the man. Instead she had a thoughtful smile on her face. "Baka!", she said softly shaking her head. Training her emerald eyes onto us and asked, "Well where we going first?"

_**Kakuzus POV**_

_Why me?...._ I thought with an annoyed sigh.

"Damn it woman i say coffee flavored is the best!", barked hidan. Glaring up at sakura as she took another lick of her ice cream.

_For kamis sake are they really fighting over ice cream flavors?!_

"Wrong! Chocolate is the absolute best. Coffee wasn't meant to become an ice cream flavor. Coffee was meant to be a warm drink to wake you up and believe me the last thing you need is coffee!", she said childishly sticking out her tongue.

"Ch! The only thing chocolate is good for is making bitchs horny-" SMACK!!!!

Sakura smacked the back of his head. The force causing him to face plant right into his ice cream.

_Honestly did he think he would get away with a comment like that?_

"Ha! Serves you right.", sakura said with a cheeky smile.

Hidan wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. "Damn it woman i swear i'm going to sacrifice you to jashin and eat coffee flavored ice cream while i'm doing it!", he grumbled.

"What ever you say chibi-kun." Sakura said in a sing song like voice. Smirking as hidan continued to stomp and growl. The woman had a knack for pissing hidan off.

"So what now sakura-chan, un?" Deidara asked with a smile. My gaze narrowed at the blonde. Some of these guys were getting way to comfortable with the kunoichi.

_Don't they realize that once this jutsu is lifted that things between us and the kunoichi will dissolve? _That thought for some reason unsettled me. Maybe i was getting a little to close for comfort too...

"Hey ugly!" Called a man a few shops ahead of us.

Sakura came to a stop. Her body becoming tense as she laid eyes on the dark haired and pale skinned man. Even though her eyes held annoyance her body language told me she was uncomfortable. I glanced back at the dark haired nin as he drew closer. My spine stiffened as an annoying thought crossed my mind. _Could this man be munto? And who the fuck is he calling ugly?_

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked giving the man a withering look as he stopped in front of her. An unnerving fake smile was plastered on his face.

"I thought team mates were suppose to say hi to one another?", he asked falling into step beside her. Sakura gave an unlady like snort. "Only if they actually want to say hello sai. You don't have to force yourself.", she said continuing her pace.

The man named sai quickly followed. Easily keeping stride with her. "Shouldn't you be looking for danzous 'assassin'?",she asked casually. Eying the pale man threw her peripheral vision.

"I am.", he said turning and locking gazes with sakura. Sakuras emerald eyes narrowed in true curiosity but i didn't miss they way her fingers flexed. Meaning this dark haired nin had some sort of connection to the man she killed. Sakura was testing the waters with him to see what her next move would have to be.

"Oh?", she asked with a slight raise of her brow.

"I believe the assassin is one of konohas shinobi.", he said. His dark eyes watching sakuras reactions.

"Really? Any leads?", she asked casually enough. Turning her head so that she was fully facing him.

"I think i have a few ideas but not anything solid.... Yet.", he added. His dark eyes did a quick once over of sakura as she turned away. His lack of expression was annoying. I couldn't get a read on him. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as his dark gaze finally slid over us. Then back to sakura.

"Are you collecting strays now hag?", he asked. Plastering another fake smile on his face.

_Ok hes a dead man!_

Sakura was unfazed by his words. "This is my mission sai and you'd do well not to insult them.", she said dangerously.

The dark haired nin raised a questioning brow, "but i insult you all the time?"

"I don't give a rats ass what you think about me sai. However you are to leave them alone.", she added hotly. Giving him a warning glare. Somehow i got the impression this man was vulgar in his own way.

"What ever you say hag-" "Stop calling her that, yeah!", deidara snarled. Effectively cutting the man off. Deidara tightened his grip on sakuras hand as sai gave him a brief glance.

Sakura raised a pink brow. Daring the man to say something. With a shrug the man began walking at a faster pace.

"Well this was _fun_ but i should be going. Later hag." He added sarcastically with a wave over his shoulder. Sakura just rolled her eyes not even bothering with a response.

"Ok can i at least sacrifice him to jashin?", hidan asked with a scowl. Sakura giggled at his words. Her soft laughter erased my tension. I smirked as sakura playfully tugged on hidans hair. Making the jashinist switch his glare to her. She laughed even harder at his expression.

Seeing her like this brought up an odd feeling in my chest. The thought of actually leaving her behind once this was all over was actually painful. Confusion quickly clouded my mind.

_Do i actually care?..._

"Hey kakuzu you coming?", sakura called. I quickly realized that i hadn't been paying attention as they began walking again. Sakura smiled at me, reaching out her hand. Quickly i caught up and placed myself next to her. "So do you guys want take out or something back at the house?", she asked.

With a smirk i gently tugged on her hand. She looked down at me with a surprised look. "What ever we get is on sai.", i said with a hidden smile. As i waved the bills i had stolen off the dark haired nin.

"You pit pocketed from sai?!", she said with a full blown laugh. Everyone else gave various degrees of laughter. Smiling sakura playfully mussed my hair. A strange feeling ran threw my body at her touch. One that i wasn't use to feeling but decidedly liked it. Perhaps maybe that was the answer to my question...

_**Hidans POV **_

_Stupid female! With her stupid little giggle and her stupid soft pink hair and..... Wait.. SOFT! Like i'd fuckn know that! Wait i do? AHHH DAMN IT! This female is driving me crazy!_

"Sakura-chan can i get some more clay, un?", asked the annoying blonde. The man was taking this child like behavior way to far. With the way he constantly held her hand or was practically glued to her hip.

_Jealous......_ The word slithered threw my mind making me ground my teeth.

_I am so not jealous!_

"As long as you can't make any bombs with it.", she said in both serious and playful tone. Giving the blonde a crooked smile.

"Unfortunately konoha doesn't supply the right type of ingredients for me to make the clay, yeah.", he said casually. As if sakura wasn't a leaf shinobi but a member of the akatsuki.

"You make the clay yourself?", she asked with blatant curiosity. Her emerald eyes seeking his. Deidara met her gaze and nodded, "hai. But if i was really in a bind i could force my chakra to merge with any clay, yeah. However it usually doesn't turn out so great. More than often they malfunction and go off at the wrong time or the explosion itself is comical, yeah."

Sakura 'hmed' and turned her gaze up to the sky. Still mulling over the information deidara so lightly supplied. _How the hell can those two hold hands and talk about stuff like that? As if we weren't even the fuckn dreaded akatsuki? I think the kunoichi forgets who we really are...._

I thought bemused as i watched the two carry on as if they were talking about the weather. Deidara smiled up at her, swinging their hands back in forth. _Or maybe we are the ones who are forgetting...._

_**Sasoris POV**_

I watched sakura and deidaras interaction with complete bewilderment. How was it so easy for her to except us? The fact that deidara so obviously enjoyed being with her was bothersome. Or maybe i was jealous of the fact that it came so easily for him. The pink haired woman that i'd held a grudge against for so long now seemed to fit into my life. She was fascinating to me. At one point in time we had truly been enemies. Now sakura more than once put herself in harms way to protect us. But.....

_What will happen once all this is over?..._

"Sakura!"

The voice had come from behind us. I glanced up at sakura as she stopped dead in her tracks. Like this morning rage flashed threw her eyes before her face fell empty of emotion. Slowly she turned her gaze locking on a tall man with wild blonde hair and flat gray eyes. On either side of him stood a gaurd. One was tall and lanky with short mud colored hair and a sword strapped to his back. The other was much shorter with a sturdy build and beedy black eyes. But both those males were insignificant compared to the man in between them. The way he looked at sakura made my hackles raise. A predator can always sense another predator invading his territory.

The mans stride held an air of power. His eyes never leaving sakuras as he strode towards us. In my peripheral vision i caught sakuras movements. Her balled fists shook with a pint up rage. Those emerald eyes became dangerously slitted, ire burning in their depths.

The man must of had a death wish. Coming to a stop only a few feet away from sakura. He gave her a cocky smirk as he boldly looked sakura up and down. Sakura tensed at his blatant display. I was curious as to why she hadn't ripped his heart out yet.

"Sakura you look well.", he said with a twisted smile. Sakura didn't respond just continued to glare at him as if he were a disgusting insect.

"Ah you wound me with your silence. After i came all this way just to see you.", he said with mock hurt.

"Bullshit!", barked sakura. Giving him a chilling glare. For such a small woman she sure could make any man think twice. There was old history between these two. The way his guards readied themselves for an attack spoke volumes about the way these two felt about each other.

"Pity and i was so hoping you'd changed your mind-" "Munto i will never belong to you!", she said in a cutting tone. My muscles tensed at her words. _This man wants sakura!...._

The mans eyes darkened with anger. Clearly this was not a man that did like to be told 'no'. His angered gaze flicked to us. A scowl crossing his face as he studied us. Sakura took a menacing step forward forcing the man to focus back on her. The air between the two hummed with tension. Both waiting for the other to make a move.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!"

A dark haired nin shouted from behind the man named munto. The dark haired nin ignored the others as he came up to sakura and rapped a protective arm around her. The man spun a senbon needle in his mouth as he glanced at munto and his guards.

"Genma?" Sakura said a little surprised but also relieved.

My body tensed as i watched the nin called genma quickly pull the senbon from his mouth and pulled sakura in for a kiss. Whats worse is that sakura -though momentarily stunned- kissed him back.

_What the hell?!..._

_**Sakuras POV**_

The moment genmas lips met mine i caught onto his little plan. Genma new that munto wanted me and that i detested the man. It was so easy for me to just fall into his soft kiss. After all the man was definitely a good fuck.

Finally parting for breath i leaned my weight against genmas strong build. Rapping my arm around his waste like it was natural. A smile crossed my face at muntos pissed expression.

"Who the fuck are you?", munto asked clearly peeved.

"The names genma. Now tell me why the fuck were you upsetting _my _sakura?", he asked calmly. Placing the senbon needle back in his mouth.

"Your sakura?", munto asked. Taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry didn't i tell you? Genma is my boyfriend.", i said with a grin. Ignoring the other seven brooding stares on me.

"So if you don't mind i'm stealing her away for awhile.", genma added. Pulling me even closer still. It was clear he was enjoying his role. _If the man wasn't such a hopeless player he would make someone a descent boyfriend._

"This isn't over sakura. Not by a long shot. I always get what i want.", he said. His anger filled gaze locked with mine.

"Get use to disappointment.", i said tiredly. Giving him a bored look. Annoyed he yelled at his two cronies and walked away. But i new that wouldn't be the last time i saw him and next time i wouldn't have someone like genma to save me.

"Arigato genma.", i said letting my arms drop. Smirking when i noted how the boys were glaring at him. If looks could kill genma would be nothing but ash now.

"No prob but damn that guy really can't take a hint.", he said with a scowl. Placing his hands in his pockets as he glanced at the boys. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "So whats with the-" "Please don't ask. I'm so tired of explaining it.", i said tiredly. His brown eyes met mine filled with questions.

"Its part of my mission. Ok?", i said continuing my pace.

Genma just shrugged and walked beside me. "What ever you say babe-" "Don't call me that!", i said sharply. Genma grinned, "ah come on. You and i use to have a lot of fun together." His tone implide our previous relationship.

"No you and i drank _way_ to much together." My tone was thick with sarcasm.

"So what? You don't wana go for a round two?", he asked suggestively. My eye twitched as his eyes bravely raked my body. Slowly gliding over my chest that was covered in only black bindings. Moving south to lingering on my bare abdomen. It didn't help that my black cargo pants road teasingly low on my hips.

_**Either he's clearly an idiot or the bravest man alive!**_

"No! And eyes up here!", i said pointing to my face. Genma chuckled at my hostility with a slow shake of his head.

With a sigh i turned away from genma and began walking away. The boys trailing closely behind. I was hoping that genma would take that as a hint to leave but oh silly me that would be to easy!

_**Itachis POV**_

So the annoying male with brown hair wasn't her boyfriend. They had been putting on a very convincing act for the other male named munto. Clever. Except i got the distinct feeling these two once upon a time had a thing for each other. Which bothered me a lot more than it should.

Sakura sighed in frustration and continued walking. Glancing back at us to make sure we followed. I could feel her annoyance as she realized that the dark haired nin was still keeping pace with her.

Abruptly she came to a stop and turned towards the nin giving him a chilling glare. "Genma shouldn't you be at the academy right now?", she asked with slitted green eyes.

Annoyance burned threw me as the bold male gave a small laugh then pulled sakura into his embrace. Giving her a firm hug.

"Oi! Genma!", sakura complained.

The man chuckled once more while giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. The kiss had been a brief as the man wisely jumped out of reach of sakuras fist. "We should go out for drinks again!", he said taking a few more steps back.

Sakura huffed turning away from him. "Go away genma.", she said half heartedly. Then once again began walking away. I was pleased to find the dark haired nin no longer following us.

"Well aren't you unpleasant! And i didn't hear a 'no' by the way. So i'll take that as a 'yes'!", he called after her.

Sakura didn't slow her pace. "In your dreams genma and stop staring at my ass!" She responded without even looking back. However i did turn and glance at the man. Annoyed to find that he indeed was watching sakura. For some reason it bothered me to see him checking her out and i didn't let him out of my sight until he finally turned away.

"Who was that guy, yeah?", asked deidara. Sakura peeked down at the blonde as he gently pulled on her wrist.

"Him? Thats just genma. Pay no attention to him. Hes just a perv.", she said with small smile. Shaking her head at thoughts we couldn't hear.

"What about the fucking blonde?", asked hidan with scowl. Glad that someone finally asked.

Once again rage flashed threw sakuras eyes before her pink hair fell over her face and hid them. But i was still able to see the way she chewed on her bottom lip. The silence stretched on and i was beginning to think she wouldn't answer. Until deidara pulled sakura to a stop. Forcing her to look down at him.

"His name is munto. He comes from a royal bloodline on cresent isle. Though the only thing royal about him is that hes a royal pain in the ass.", she said with a breath. Sakura continued as we started back towards the house. "About two years ago he ran into me on a mission. I was drench in blood and all around laid the corpses of the men i slayed. Munto was shocked that a_ female_ was capable of such violence. A few weeks later he showed up in konoha demanding that i become his wife. Saying that together we'd create the strongest heirs for his bloodline. To him i am nothing more than an object. My purpose for him would be a breeding machine. I was disgusted by his words. Telling him he could shove it and to leave me the hell alone. Unfortantely for me the man doesn't understand the word 'no'. So now evertime hes in konoha he seeks me out. Finding new was to piss me off!", she said with a growl.

"I'll sacrafice the basturd to jashin!", snarled hidan.

Sakura stopped and turned to stare at the white haired boy. Hidan twitched under her surprised gaze. Sakuras scowl twitched into a grin. Her eyes softening when she stepped in front of him.

"Ah hidan you do care?!", she said happily. Quickly crouching down and pulling the surprised boy into a hug.

"Damn it! I don't care! Get off of me woman!", hidan barked. Desparetely trying to escape the females embrace. With a laugh sakura released him. Mussing his hair as she stood. Hidans face flushed at the gesture, quickly scowling to cover it up.

"He's right sakura-chan will protect you, yeah.", said deidara as he relaced his fingers in hers.

"I didn't say that!", barked hidan. Sulking and looking at the ground.

Silently i agreed with deidara. A few days ago when sakuras eyes had met mine and she told me that she had killed danzou. I decided in that moment that sakura was someone i wanted to protect. Everone assumes that i lack emotion. Its not that i don't have them i just choose to ignore them. However in sakuras case i think i am willing to make an exception.

"Ita-kun lets go.", she said playfully tugging on my hair. I met her cheerful emerald eyes and nodded.

_Perhaps there are reasons worth living for...._

_**Sakuras POV **_

_Kami can't i just have one day with out worry about someone figuring out the boys identities?! Or without having to worry about people like munto?! Just one normal day thats all i ask for! _ I thought as we walked threw the door into the house. The boys quickly collapsed around the living room. Digging into the take out that sai so _willingly _paid for.

_**Yeah keep dreaming there sakura! As long as the rug rats are around the word 'normal' will not appear for you anytime soon.**_

I groaned knowing she was right. Leaning my weight against the door. I was still cursing my luck when the scent of sesame chicken made my stomach growl. Compelling me to head for the appetizing aroma. The boys all lounged around lazily. Eating their fill of the take out. It brought a smile to my face seeing them all this way. For the first time in a long time i felt like i had a family.

"Sakura-chan come on before hidan and kisame inhale everything, yeah?" Deidara said perposely staring at hidan. Hidan growled around a mouth full of noodles making me giggle.

_**Thats one fucked up family! **_

_Yeah but their my fucked up happy little family........_

_**Authors Note:Gomen-nasaiiii!!! I didn't mean to take so long to update. But my computer decided to throw a tempertatrum and crash! Aways as always i'll update again soon. Review please and thank you! Ja-nee!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Where is it?!, _I thought with annoyance. Vigorously searching threw my dresser drawers. Pulling out handfuls of socks, panties and whatever else had been stuffed into the cramped space. All except for the for the one thing i was searching for. Frustrated i growled and shoved the drawer closed, cursing when i almost took my fingers off. Annoyed with the situation i blew out a frustrated breath as i spun around. Turning my burning glare onto my now trashed room.

_Where the hell is it?!_

With a narrowed gaze my emerald orbs traveled over the room. I had torn it apart, turned it upside down and still came up empty handed! The floor was littered with junk from my closet. Making it appear as though a twister had passed threw here.

_Why do i have so much useless junk? _

I had half a mind to just shove the crap under the bed. Rather than go threw the pain of reorganizing the closet. Lazy i know...

_The bed?... DUH! _I thought thoroughly irritated with myself. Smacking a hand to my forehead at my own stupidity. Swiftly moving over to the side of the bed that faced my unruly closet.

On hands and knees i threw back the covers that had been hanging over the edge out of the way. Getting on my belly, the air hissed out between my teeth as my bare stomach made contact with the cold hard wood floor. But i easily ignored it as i pulled myself under the bed. Pushing -more like swimming- past the dust bunnies and tragically more useless junk. The window on the opposite side of the bed still shed a few lingering rays of light that stretched across the wasteland under my bed. Allowing me to really see all of the _treasures _i had hidden here.

_Again why do i have so much junk?!_

_**Helloooo are those fuck me pumps i see? Oh oh lets go out in those pleeeeeease?**_

_Not if your life depended on it! _

_**We are so never going to get laid!**_

I rolled my eyes and continued my search, deciding that ignoring her would be the best course of action. Some of my agitation slipped away as i finally located the object i had been vehemently looking for.

I reached forward, once again cursing my luck. The damned box was just out of my reach. Forcing me to squeeze further into the dust bunny graveyard.

"Hey woman what the fuck are you doing up here?!" Came hidans obnoxiously loud voice from somewhere down the hall.

_Maybe if i ignore it. It'll go away!, _I thought hopefully. Grunting as i reached for the wooden box again. When my finger tips only grazed the edge, i exhaled the breath i'd been holding. The air current i'd created stirred the dust on the floor. Causing me to cough and squeeze my eyes shut as the dust puffed right up in my face.

Behind me i heard someones foot falls stop in the doorway. I was still head and shoulders deep under the bed when hidan said, "I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter _A_".

"Hidan if i spy your little eye staring at my _A _i'll squish it!", i threatened, but since the bed hid me from sight, i secretly grinned at his joke. I could practically feel the eye roll i received from my threat. Shaking my head i sucked in a breath and pushed off the floor with my toes. This time my fingers landed on the evil little box. Allowing me to finally pull it towards me.

"Muhahaha!" I laughed triumphently. Cradling the box to my chest.

"Why are you cackling woman? Is there a fucking troll under there i should know about?", hidan asked sarcastically. His feet whispered across the floor as he came to stand next to my hips.

"Hidan the only trolls i'm hiding are you guys! Now shut your trap and pull me out!", i barked. With the box in my hands i was having a difficult time getting myself out.

"I didn't here a please.", hidan said in a devilishly slick tone.

I gnashed my teeth together. The headache i'd had since my episode in kitchen yesterday began to throb. "Please.", i asked tightly.

Hidan barked out a laugh before surprising me by grabbing my thigh. "Hey! By the ankles dip shit!", i said peeved. Hidan grumbled under his breath as he moved from my thigh to my ankles, grabbing them none to kindly i might add.

_"Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor......"_

"Damn it!", i swore under my breath. The screaming ring tone of my cell had surprised me. Causing me to hit my head on the wooden panels under the bed. I rubbed my abused cranium as i cradled the small box to my chest. _Like i really needed more brain damage!_

Hidans hands flexing against my skin was my only warning as he roughly jerked my ankles. Completely caught off guard by the sudden motion the air left my lungs with a painful grunt as i was pulled out from under the bed.

_"One, something's got to give_

_Two, something's got to give_

_Three, something's got to give_

_Now!" _

Before i could so much as catch my breath hidan abruptly dropped my ankles. Walked over to my dresser and pick up my cell. "Hey! Don't answer -huff- that!", i said still trying to catch my breath.

Grabbing a hold of the edge of the bed i fisted my hands in the sheets. Using it as leverage to pull my self up. Dropping the box on the bed i walked up to hidan and snatched the still screaming phone from his hands. "Hello?", i asked, quickly answering before the song finished.

"Hey! I like that song damn it! Tell whoevers on the line to fucking call back later. I want to listen to the song play!", hidan barked.

"Hidan you would make a shitty secretary.", i said rolling my eyes. Hidan gave me a nasty look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_"Ummm hello? Sakura are you there?" _Came shizunes familiar voice.

"Gomen shizune it's been a real mad house over here." I said dusting myself off. My mouth hung open in disgust when i noticed the dust clinging to my pink locks. Quickly using my fingers as a comb to rid my hair of the filth.

_"I know the feeling. Listen i thought you would be relieved to hear that munto and his men left this morning. Tsunade heard about your run in with him yesterday and was worried -_was not! (tsunade barked in the back ground)-_ Oh yes you were tsunade!" _Shizune began bickering with the boisterous hokage. Forgetting she was talking to me. But i hardly noticed the two squabbling in my ear as my mind filled with confusion.

_Muntos gone? Then why do i still feel like somethings wrong?_ _The other day when the feeling struck and i found out munto was in the village i was sure it was because of him but.... _

_**I feel it to sakura. Maybe it had nothing to do with that prick. **_

_Then whats putting me on edge? _The headache behind my eyes pulsed. Waking me from my stupor. I quickly realized that shizune was yelling my name.

_"Sakura are you still there?" _

"Shizune are you sure hes gone?", i asked trying to make since of my unease.

_"Hai. I personally made sure he made it to the gate. However he didn't go quietly. Thats why i called. Munto suggested _(her tone implied that it was more like a threat) _that it would be in your best interest to become his wife and that he refused to give up.", _she said with a tired sigh.

"Ya he implied as much when i spoke to him the other day." In my peripheral vision i could see the way hidan tensed as he leaned against the wall. The little bugger was ease dropping.

_"Well just stay alert. I wouldn't be shocked to find him slinking about.",_ she warned.

I smirked. The thought of beating that man silly sounded like a lot of fun. If i did find him snooping about that would be enough for me to finally take him down a peg... or ten!

"Arigato shizune. I appreciate you letting me know.", i said ending our conversation by snapping the phone shut. It probably wasn't very nice to just hang up on shizune but i new what her next question would be and i really didn't want to talk about the boys. It was bad enough that i was going behind their backs and lying to them. But i really didn't want to lie anymore than was necessary.

"What was that about, un?"

Hearing deidaras voice had me quickly glancing at the door. I hadn't even noticed him until he spoke. Both he and kakuzu leaned casually against the door frame. Watching me intently as they waited for my response. It was obvious that they had over heard -ease dropped- my conversation with shizune as well. And they've all known me long enough to read the signs of my agitation. They were being nosy simply because they could tell the phone call had unsettled me.

However instead of bristling at their blatant disregard for my privacy. A small grin spread across my face at the way they showed their concern. They all still put up the i'm-a-male-there-for nothing-bothers-me routine. All narrowed eyes and cool demeanor. It was cute the way they cared and still acted all tough and stoic. It gave me the right to rag on them.

"It was munto calling to ask if i'd marry him again and this time i said yes!", i said with a devious grin. I stifled a giggle at the way kakuzu and deidara gave me a sour look. They both obviously didn't care for my joke.

"Thats not funny, yeah." Deidara said with a narrowed gaze.

I gave a soft snort as i turned away from them. Walking over to hidan who had taken it upon himself to inspect the small box without my permission. I stepped in front of him and snapped the box shut as i took it away. Hidan gave me an annoyed but obviously curious glare.

"Ink?", he asked confused. The box contained small vials of black tattooing ink. At first glance you would look at them and only think thats simply what they were. But this was no ordinary ink. It was a spacial type for tattooing jutsus to the skin. Making certain things easier in battle.

Hidan still waited -inpatiently- for my response. "You'll see.", i said with a mischievous grin. I gave him a wink as i turned. Then strode pasted the other two on my way to the kitchen were i would have better light.

**_Itachis POV_**

"What kinda jutsu is that, un?", asked deidara.

Sakura giggled, "its a secret." A teasing note in her voice. Deidara huffed out a breath of inpatients. The boy was standing over sakura nearly tripping over himself to see the intricate design she was tattooing on her left hand. It wasn't a jutsu that i recognized. The black design boldly stood out on her fair porcelain skin. The pattern was unique and flawless, flowing over her skin as if it had been painted on. From the yin yang symbol on the inside of her palm to the ribbon like tendrils that almost touched her elbow.

The design resembled a summoning jutsu but the yin yang on her palm was throwing me off. A summoning jutsu obviously required an object or animal familiars to summon. So i was completely baffled by this new jutsu. I had a feeling that this jutsu was the _twin soul _jutsu i had seen her working on a few weeks ago. And deidara wasn't the only one curious about what it could do.

"Damn it! I want to know, yeah!", deidara barked. Stomping a foot on the hard wood floor and crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child. I had the urge to roll my eyes at his child like display. Deidara had been the youngest out of all the akatsuki members. I guess it only made sense that his impulses to act like a brat were stronger than the rest of us.

"Don't act like a spoiled child.", sakura responded. Not bothering to take her eyes off of her work. She has been working diligently on the design for over an hour. But it was apparent that her mind was in other places as well. Her lips were pursed and her emerald eyes seemed far away. It was almost comical the way her facial expressions changed as her mind wondered. Except what ever was on her mind was bothering her. Sakuras eyebrows were constantly knitting together in confusion. Her lower lip was beginning to turn red from her compulsion to chew on it while in thought.

"So when do seiji and takashi get back?" Kisame asked as he walked over to see her finished work. For a split second sakuras eyes widened as if a thought just occurred to her. She stared blankly at her hand for a moment before shaking her head and looking up at kisame.

"Any day now." She said while raising her arm and looking at her handy work. With a satisfied look on her face sakura got up from her chair and stretched.

"Dei-kun will you fetch me the medical tape?" She asked coming over to the living area with the rest of us.

"Only if you tell us what that person was saying about that munto bastard, yeah!"

My muscles tensed at the name. "What person?", i asked casually. Deidara turned to me, "someone called sakura and told her something about that munto bastard, yeah."

"It was shizune letting me know that munto and his goons left.", sakura added slightly annoyed. Rolling her eyes as she walked pasted deidara into the kitchen.

"Well shit! I was looking forward to sacrificing his cocky ass to jashin! The fucker deserves a slow painful death.", hidan snarled from somewhere in front of the tv.

Sakaru gave a small laugh as she came back into the living room. Plopping down unceremoniously next to me on the couch. "Don't worry hidan i seriously doubt that was the last will see of him. I'm sure you'll get your chance." She said with a frown. Her words caught all of us by surprise, especially hidan. Normally she would swat him for using fowl language but instead she was letting him slide. My eyes narrowed as i peered at her face. Her emerald eyes were completely fixed on her arm as she allowed healing chakra to flow over the tattoo. The reddish tint of her skin around the tattoo quickly disappeared. When her chakra flow ceased sakura began to cover the tattooed skin in medical tape. Her eyes never once looking up. The way she began biting on her lower lip told me she was still worried about something. What ever 'it' was it was really starting to get on my nerves. I didn't like the way she seemed to be shutting down and shutting us out. But i was at a complete loss on how to ask.

**_Sakuras POV_**

I started out by individually rapping my fingers, before rapping my palm and eventually i would stop somewhere half way up my forearm. Rapping my arm in medical tape was my excuse not to look up at them. I could feel their confused gazes on me as i worked. Honestly i didn't care if hidan made good on his threat. If munto was out of my life it was one less problem i would have to deal with. However it wasn't my reason for dodging their concerned gazes. Knowing that munto had left made my anxiety kick up a notch. The feeling that something was wrong was almost over whelming now and for the life of me i couldn't figure out why.

"Hey did you guys here that?", asked zetsu.

My eyes flicked up to zetsu. He was glancing around the room as if trying to find whatever it was that he'd heard.

"What, yeah?" Deidara asked with a furrowed brow.

Zetsus eyes darted back to deidara, "that fucking high pitched wailing noise!" Zetsus darker side added harshly.

_A wailing sound?_

My eyebrows drew together in concentration. Everyone stilled as we began listened intently. For some reason my heart began to hammer in my chest. I could feel something coming. That feeling of wrongness spiked as i waited to hear the sound. After a few moments of nothing but silence deidara spoke up.

"It was probably just a bird, un."

As the words left his mouth thats when i heard it. A very low high pitched cry that i would never have noticed if i wasn't listening. My heart began to race again as i abruptly got to my feet. A gut wrenching feeling took hold of me as the sound penetrated my soul.

"Seiji.... Takashi...", i breathed. My emerald eyes went wide as the realization hit. Without warning i raced to the front door jerking it open and took off at a dead run into the dark. My feet pounded against the dirt road. The feeling of wrongness becoming more and more clear with every ragged breath i drew. A high pitched wailing could be heard in the distance forcing me to speed up. The pain filled wailing sound cried to my very soul. Unhindered tears began to trail down my face. Causing me to choke on my own breath as i ran harder still. My lungs burned from the abuse.

_How could i have been so foolish! Kami i'm such an idiot! If anything happens to them i'll.... I'll.... Fuck me i don't know what the hell i'll do! I can't lose them!_

"Fuck!", i shouted as i tripped. Landing hard on my knees and palms. From behind me a cat hissed its annoyance. Its eyes shining in the darkness. With a grunt i got back up and began running again. Sharp pinpricks of pain shot up from my knees in protest but i ignored it as more adrenaline pumped threw my veins.

Just ahead of me stood konohas gates. Looming in the darkness. Once again i heard the high pitched cry only now it was much closer. More tears streamed down my face at the gut turning sound. I knew that sound with every fiber of my being. The gates were closed and all the guards looked to the distance for the sound. The alarm was being raised but i knew we weren't being attacked. My heart clench as i shoved chakra into my feet.

I stretched out my chakra as far as it could span. My heart sank as i realized that i could only feel one familiar chakra and the other was missing. "No... Kami please NO!", i shouted, the tears coming harder.

"Sakura!"

Someone screamed my name from somewhere behind me. But i ignored them as i forced more chakra into my legs and feet, clearing konohas gates in one powerful leap. Pain raddled threw my bones as i landed hard on my feet. Shouts could be heard from the guards on the wall behind me. It wouldn't be long before they pursued me. But i didn't care. Clenching my teeth against the pain i continued on. The full moon was high in the sky bringing light to the fields around me. Thats when i saw him. A siloute against the moon as his snake like body twisted and curled in an effort to to stay in flight.

"Takashi!" I shouted. My feet pounding on the uneven ground as i push my muscles to there breaking point. "No!", i screamed as takashis dragon form fell from the sky. Disappearing from sight just over a hill. Panicked i forced myself to run even faster. Pumping chakra threw my legs and feet. It felt like i wasn't moving at all. As if time itself was against me.

Once at the top of the hill takashi was nearly right in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks as takashis massive head turned my way and hissed. His yellow eyes a beacon in the dark. Blood dripped from his mouth and from several wounds on his long torso. His normal beautiful black scales were covered in blood and dirt. My heart sank as i spotted seiji lifeless body under takashis powerful talons.

"Takashi", i cooed softly. The whites of his eyes were showing letting me know that he was frightened and disorianted. The pain filled gutteral sounds he was making broke my heart.

Taking a step forward i put my hands out in front of me in a calming gesture. Takashi growled and flapped his wings, protective placing himself over seijis body. His fight or flight syndrome was kicking in. Disoriented from blood loss i doubted he even new who i was. I needed to find a way to calm him down other wise he would lash out and attack me or die from blood loss.

_Blood..._

Thats it. I new what i needed to do. Slowly i drew out a kunai. Takashi bared his teeth as he eyed the blade. Placing it against my right palm i ran my hand over the sharp blade. Blood quickly began to drip from my finger tips. Takashis nostrils flared at the scent and i could almost see the immediate recognition in his eyes. My idea had worked. Dragons have a strong sense of smell. Ever one has a unique scent. The scent of your blood is much stronger than your natural cologne.

Takashis eyes became half lidded. Knowing he was safe his strength gave out. "Takashi!", i breathed as he collapsed to the ground.

I knelt down over his massive head and touched his snout. Sending soothing chakra threw his body as i searched for the worst injuries first.

"Please open your eyes.", i begged. My tears falling over his face. His eye cracked open to look at me. Sorrow and regret swam in that lone yellow eye. It only made the tears come harder knowing that his sorrow was for seiji. But i would be damned if i lost him too.

"Seiji i need you to turn back.", i asked softly. Knowing that the transition from his dragon form back to human would be painful. However in this form with him being somewere around 20 feet in length made my job much harder. The anatomy of a dragon wasn't one i new well enough to be sure i was doing my job correctly.

Slowly his body began to shift. The low keening sounds of his pain made my heart ache. I pumped chakra into his chest as he continued to change. Hoping that it would help ease the pain. The transition took less than a minute to complete and when it was over takashi laid in front of me. Blood and dirt covered his naked form. Fear gripped me when i crouched over him. Takashis heart barely beat and his breaths came in shallow pants. Immediately i started pumping healing chakra into his chest wound.

"Come on takashi.", i said in a low pleading tone. He didn't respond which was not a good sign.

"Shit!"

Takashis heart had stopped beating. I moved so that a was crouching right over him. Placing my hands over each other and laying them on his chest. I used my chakra like pulse forcing his heart to beat.

"Damn it takashi! Don't you fucking dare!", i shouted. The tattoo on my back began to burn as i tapped into odins chakra. Forcing a dangerous amount of chakra threw takashis body and forcing several more severe wounds closed. I breathed a sigh of relief when takashis heart began to beat of its own accord again. My muscles shook from exhaustion, as pin pricks of light dotted my vision. I was dangerously low on chakra dew to my brutal training session only hours earlier but that didn't stop me from continuing the healing process. This level of healing was dangerous. I was practically giving takashi part of my life force in order to save him.

A small unhumorous laugh tripped up my throat as takashis amber eyes slowly opened. I leaned down touching my forehead to his. Closing my eyes as the tears started up again.

"Don't ever do that to me again.", i whispered. My voice cracking with emotion. Takashis still stared at me blankly. Slowly blinking i watched as sorrow resurfaced in his eyes. I swallowed, slowly turning to look at seijis body. It hurt so much to see him this way. His body had been nearly ripped apart. Three very distinct and deep gashes ran the length of his chest.

_I can save him..._

_**Don't be foolish...**_

_I have to try!_

Choking back a sob i crawled over to seiji. Tentatively touching his face and running my fingers threw his matted hair. His sightless green eyes stared up at me.

Ice crept into my soul. "Gomen-nasai seiji-kun," i cried. Leaning over and kissing his forehead. My tears dripped on his face running trail threw the dirt and blood.

_This is all my fault! If i hadn't killed the old man none of this would have happened! Seiji and takashi would have never had to go in search for an 'assassin'! They would be just fine back at home with their family! They would've never been in the line of fire! Damn it when did it all go so wrong!_

I lovingly ran my fingers again threw seijis hair. Burning this image into my mind so that if i survived i could torture myself with the images later. With a sob i turned my eyes up to the stars, the moon, and then glancing back at takashi who had turned his head to watch me. For a brief moment i met his amber gaze but quickly turned away so he wouldn't realize what i was about to do. I was going to bring seiji back even if it meant forfeiting my own life. It was my fault he was dead and i wouldn't be able to live with myself if i didn't try to save him.

All resurrection jutsus were forbidden but that never stopped me from learning them. With trembling fingers i ripped the remnants of seijis shirt off his chest. The wound on my hand had already closed from using odins chakra. Without hesitation i reopened the wound with a kunai. Blood instantaneously began to flow in thick rivulets over my palm and fingers. I fisted my hand so that my fingers became thoroughly soaked in the thick crimson liquid. With steady fingers i began drawing symbols over his chest in my blood.

"No.. Stop sakura!"

"I can save him takashi!", i shouted. My eyes still transfixed on seijis glassy green orbs. I could hear takashi trying to get up and i could already see movement in the distance as other shinobi made their way towards us.

_Damn it i'm running out of time! _

"Senbon zakura!.... SCATTER!", i bit out.

The petal like blades began to dance around the two of us. Encircling us in a deadly sphere that acted as a shield. It felt so surreal to be the one inside my weapons deadliest technique. My only hope was that i could keep it up as i gave seiji my life force. With senbon zakura now shielding us i began flying threw hand seals.

_Bird-dog-bird-monkey-ram_

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Stop her! She's going to get herself killed using that jutsu!", takashi shouted to the others.

_tiger-rat-ox-serpent_

**_Deidaras POV_**

_

* * *

_

"Fucking hell that womans fast!", hidan snarled.

We had lost sight of sakura a few blocks back. I had shouted her name trying to get her to stop but she didn't even respond to my call. None of us understood what was happening. Sakura had abruptly stood up and whispered seiji and takashis name with an expression of fear. The next thing i saw was the door banging against the wall and sakura taking off as if the devil was on her heels. At the moment i loathed being stuck in this eight year old body. Sakura-chan was in trouble and we couldn't even fuckn' keep pace with her. We were now left trailing behind, following her chakra signature.

"What the fuck -pant- do you think happened?!" Hidan shouted as we rounded the street corner.

"Look! There she is!", called kisame. My eye snapped in the direction he was pointing. A few yards ahead of us we spotted sakura getting back up on her feet and taking off once again in at a dead run.

"Sakura!" My call went unnoticed. _Where are you going, un?_

I glanced up, noticing that sakura was headed for the gates. My eyes darted back to sakura as i felt her chakra spike. If possible her pace picked up. My jaw clenched as i realized sakura wasn't slowing down and the gates lay just in front of her. Along the walls guards began to shout but sakura didn't heed their warnings.

_Oh fuck..._

My eyes went wide as i watched sakura jump and clear the wall in a chakra filled leap. All to quickly disappearing from view.

"Shit yeah!", i said slightly shocked. But the shock was short lived. The gaurds raised the alarm and began scrambling about. We were forced to come to a stop at the gates.

"Fuck someone open this damn thing!", growled hidan.

"Good job idiot! You just had to draw attention to us!", snarled -obviously- zetsus darker half. Hidan whirled around and snarled in zetsus face. Zetsus facial expression shifted from an angry scowl to a frown. "I just meant that now they won't let us leave."

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" One of the guards called running up to us. The moment i heard his voice i new who it was and sure enough when he came to a stop i recognized him as the man sakura called genma.

"We have to go after sakura-chan, yeah!", i said slightly frantic. The longer we stood around the farther away she could get. The urge to protect her and make sure she was alright was becoming overwhelming.

"No! You kids go home! I'm going after sakura!", he said with a no nonsense tone.

Before i could tell him to _'go to hell' _a loud cry could be heard from somewhere behind the gates. The cry was high pitched forcing us to cover our ears. Even after the sound died my ears still rang.

Genma signaled to someone on the wall to open the gates. Moments later it began to open and genma and another male took off threw the trees. Two more guards came down and stood near the door, preventing us from leaving.

"What the hell do we do now?", asked zetsu.

"If only i had my clay! I could blow the damned gates sky high and it wouldn't matter, yeah!", i growled. I glanced at the others. They all seemed just as pissed. Hidan was still cursing under his breath. Zetsu, kisame, and kakuzu stared aimlessly at the wall as if they could make it burst into flames. In my peripheral vision i noticed itachi glancing around. I turned my attention to him when sasori and he began talking. Itachi was pointing to something and sasori nodded his head.

"Follow me." Ordered the stoic uchiha.

I had the urge to roll my eyes at the uchiha as he started heading in a different direction. Expecting us to follow without question. What annoyed me more is that everyone did follow. As i passed sasori i raised a questioning brow.

"Itachi used to be an anbu.", he said simply.

"He knows a way out, un?"

Sasori nodded his head but didn't say anything more as we all quietly followed itachi.

_Sakura-chan you better be alright, yeah!......_

"Sakuras chakra signatures is coming from over that hill..... And shes not alone.", stated kakuzu.

"I feel takashi and genmas chakras to, un. Wasn't seiji with takashi?", i asked. Sasoris eyes narrowed at my question but he didn't comment. I turned my attention back to the chakra signatures a few yards away from us. There were a few i didn't recognize. They all seemed to be in a state of readiness. I had a bad feeling about this. Something was happening up there and i was annoyed that we couldn't get there any faster.

Suddenly sakuras chakra began to flare. "Stop her! She's going to get herself killed using that jutsu!" Someone shouted from the hill. We all came to a stop. Glancing back and forth at one another with looks of worry and determination. "Lets go, yeah!", i shouted. Pumping chakra into my legs and taking off like a bat out of hell. We cleared the distance within seconds.

"Kami!", hidan snarled under his breath. My eyes went wide as we all came to sudden halt at the top of the hill. Sakura was hunched over seijis body, her eyes glowed a startling red that made my skin crawl. Her normally vibrant green chakra was now diluted with thick ribbons of black chakra that flowed from the tattoo on her back. All around her stood various shinobi only a few of them i recognized. They all stood back, afraid to get to close to the deadly shield that danced around sakura.

Genma quickly caught sight of us and rushed over. His face set in hard lines of annoyance. "Get back! I thought i told you kids to stay put!" He said putting himself between us and sakura.

"Whats happening, yeah?", i asked briskly. Batting my blonde hair from my eyes.

Genma glanced at us from over his shoulder. The senbon needle in his mouth stopped twirling as he gave us a grave look. "Seiji was killed. Sakura is performing a forbidden resurrection jutsu. She is being fueled by grief and isn't thinking clearly. The hokage and hatake kakashi are trying to stop her before she can forfeit her life!"

"Sakura stop this madness right now!" We all turned to see tsunade shouting at sakura. The deadly petals began to move much more swiftly as the hokage tried to step closer. Their momentum sped up to the point that you could barely see them as they moved. Next to the hokage stood kakashi. When sakuras weapon began to speed up the aloof jounin slowly removed his head band, revealing his lone sharingan eye.

"Genma grab takashi!", ordered the hokage. Her narrowed honeyed colored eyes stilled as she took notice of us. "You boys stay back!", she added before turning back to sakura. Genma gave us a brief glance before dashing over to takashi. A moment of surprise flickered threw me as i noted that the man was both covered in blood and completely naked. He fought against genma who was trying drag him away. Takashi even though he was wounded wasn't making genmas job very easy. _What the fuck happened, yeah?..._

"We are running out of time. Once sakura has finished those hand seals there won't be anyway for us to save her." Said the normally stoic uchiha. My eyes latched onto his face. I was shocked to see him boldly using the sharingan but what got me was the way he seemed on edge. I never thought i'd see the day when the uchiha itachi was raddled.

"You can stop her can't you, un?" I asked turning towards him. Itachis slitted gaze slowly turned to meet mine. "Hai but we will need a distraction." He said pointedly glancing back at the hokage and kakashi. He was right. It would be stupid for us to save sakura only to have the hokage figure out who we were.

I looked back towards genma and takashi. Takashi had successfully knocked genma out however he himself didn't seem to be doing so well. He was down on his hands and knees breathing hard. I raced over to him.

"Are you alright, un?", i asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine just help me stop -cough- sakura!", he said turning his burning amber gaze up to me.

"We can save sakura if we can distract the others, yeah!"

A small twisted smile curled his lips. I did a double take when noted the fangs that protruded from his mouth. My spine stiffened when his eyes flashed gold, his pupils becoming slitted like a cats. "I can do that." He said quickly getting to his feet. I turned my head meeting itachis gaze and nodding for him to be ready.

"Sakura...", i whispered. Worry and anxiety began to turn my gut as i noticed blood running from sakuras eyes. She didn't even seem to notice as she continued her hand seals. It was now a race against death himself....

**_Sakuras POV_**

_

* * *

_

_Serpent-dog-ox_

The jutsu was nearly complete. I could feel my life force slowly beginning to drain from my body. It was like being submerged under ice water. The sensation of having thousands of needles jabbing your flesh. I could taste the familiar coppery tang of my blood on my tongue and feel the warm crimson fluid leaking from my eyes. I was willingly knocking on deaths door and yet i wasn't afraid. The fact was i should have been terrified and yet i almost felt like bursting into a fit of laughter.

_Life's a bitch and then you die......_

I had always heard that phrase growing up. It never really made since to me until now as darkness began to grow at the edges of my vision. The rhythmic sound of my heart beat as it began to slow.

"Stop!", shouted tsunade. At first i thought she was screaming at me again until i noticed three familiar boys running in my direction. Though my vision was becoming hazy i could still tell that it was deidara, hidan, and zetsu who raced towards me. All three were quickly intercepted by kakashi and another guard. They all fought against their captors. Keeping them busy as i felt kakuzu, kisame, and sasori follow their lead. Tsunada made a mad dash for the three stray boys. She was having a hard time keeping a hold on them. Hinata raced over to give her a hand.

"Takashi now, yeah!", shouted the struggling blonde.

_Shit!_

My gaze flashed to my right as takashi bolted towards me. I had a moment to appreciate the boys quick thinking however it wouldn't be enough. Takashi wouldn't be able to step inside the shield i'd created unless he planned to lose body parts. My hand signs were nearly complete and the moment i drew my last breath seiji would steal it away and rise again.

Takashi now stood before me with a look of anger and betrayal. Only he could stand in front of someone completely naked and still be scary as hell! Surprise flickered threw me as he swiftly turned his back to me and breathed fire. The flames encircled us, blocking my view of anything other than the towering flames. Takashi turned to face me once more however his eyes were not fixed on me. They were fixed on something just over my shoulder. My hackles rose as i realized that someone had snuck up behind me and not just anyone. It was uchiha itachi who was now making his way around my shield. Once again tears began to mix with the blood that still trailed from my eyes. I new what they were going to try and do and there wasn't a damn thing i could do about it.

My hands stilled their movements as itachi stepped into my line of sight. The lethal dance of my blades began to slow. There was no point in looking away since i new itachi could cast a genjutsu with just a flick of his finger. And in my current condition i wouldn't be able to fight it. I small sob escaped me as i met his crimson red orbs.

"I-itachi... Please.... Don't do this..", i begged. Biting back another sob. My body shook from holding back all of the pain and anguish. All i wanted was to curl up next to seiji and die.

Itachis gaze held mine. "Gomen-nasai.", he said softly. Whats worse is i knew he truly meant it. A small whimper left my lips as the deadly tomoe began to spin. I became weightless falling into a world of utter darkness.....

_Forgive me... Seiji-kun.... _

_**Authors Note: Reviews please and thank you! So how was that? Hey everyone thank you so much for your awesome reviews. They always inspire me to write more. Anyway i'll update again soon and till next time Ja-nee!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Three days later......**_

**_Deidaras POV_**

"That woman is really starting to creep me the fuck out.", hidan said softly.

I switched my gaze over to hidan, blinking owlishly at the normally volgar male. His laxed tone had caught my attention. Hidans words have always been crass and sarcastic. However as i eyed the white haired boy i could find no trace of his usually senseless humar. In fact he almost appeared to be worried as he watched sakuras zombie like behavior.

_Sakura..._

My blue eyes flicked to the the woman of our affliction. For days she walked around like the living dead. Reminding me somewhat of frankenstein. Her lively green eyes were now dull and glazed over. Her movements were sluggish and clumsy as she constantly kept tripping and running into things. But what irked me the most is how she picked up the uchihas sad vocabulary. Only using sounds such as 'hn' and 'hm'! It was down right irratating and it only seemed to get worse after seijis funeral this morning.

SMACK!!!

"Ah..... Goman-nasai." Sakura said with a slight bow to the kitchen wall before heading into the kitchen.

"Did she just apologize to the wall, yeah?", i asked concerned.

"Yup.", Kisame replied with a wide eyed, slack jawed expression.

As sakura disappeared from veiw i got up off the couch. Heading for the kitchen to make sure she didn't 'apologize' to a butcher knife or the tialed floor. _Hurry up and get back takashi, un!_

I thought angrily as i turned the kitchen corner. I found her leaning against the counter just staring aimlessly out the back door. My gaze softened as i strode over to her and gripped her wrist. "Sakura-chan you've got to snap out of this, yeah!", i said with a pleading tone. Gently tugging on her wrist to try and catch her attention.

The only response i received was another annoying 'hn' again. She didn't even look at me when she responded. If you could call 'hn' a response. _Is this what its like when you lose something precious to you, un? That you just go threw the motions without really understanding whats going on around you, yeah?......_

"It was sunny you know.." Sakuras words were so soft i barely heard them. I chill raced over my skin as her empty green orbs glanced down at me. "It was sunny today..... As if the unniverse were mocking my pain.." She said closing her eyes and biting her lower lip to keep the tears at bay. At first i was confused but then i slowly realized she meant it was sunny at the funeral. My heart clenched as a lone tear managed to escape the confines of her soft pink lashes and fall down her face.

"Sakura-chan..." I cooed softly. Rapping my arms around her waiste. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal unshed tears shimmering in the depths of her emerald orbs. I wanted to tell her it was okay and that it wasn't her fault. Because in reality it was our fault. Sakura was fighting tooth and nail to protect us and we were shattering her world, yet she took all of the blame. Never once blaming us.

I hesitantly released my hold on sakura when i heard the sound of the front door. Moments later takashi appeared at the kitchens entrance with itachi and sasori trailing behind him. Sakuras eyes slowly lifted to meet takashis. When their eyes met takashis scowl depend. His cold eyes reminded me of both sasori and itachi. Their silent and seemingly calm demeaner was nothing more than a facade that hid the predator that prowled beneith their skin and takashi was no exception. However the predator that stirred inside him was much more manacing. His dragon form was a force to be reconend with. Seeing what he truly was for the first time when seiji died had been a shock. And i couldn't help the way the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise at the way he stared at sakura. Sakura held his burning gaze without flinching away.

My hands automatically flexed as annoyance swept over the hard lines of his face. It was obvious that he didn't know how to handle sakura in this emtionless state. It was clear that sakura had chosen teammates with short fusses just like herself.

Abruptly takashi moved forward, roughly gripping sakuras wrist. "Lets go." His words were cold, leaving no room for arguement. Not that sakura was putting up any sort of fight as she allowed herself to be dragged along like a dog on a leash. As takashi pulled sakura past itachi and sasori my gaze momentarily caught theirs. Both the stoic males seemed to be as equally confused as i was. Without a word itachi began to follow them. Sasori nodded his head for us to follow after them as well. As we turned the kitchen corner takashi and sakura were headed out the front door. Not even giving her a chance to slip on some shoes. From the stairwell the others all stood with various degrees of confusion and quizzical gazes.

_Kami where is he taking her, un! He didn't even give her a chance to change out of her pajamas, yeah!_

"What the fuck was that about?!" Hidan said getting up from the couch.

"Your guess is as good as mine, yeah!" I said barly glancing at him as i continued to follow sasori and itachi out the front door.

**_Training field_**

"Why the hell is he fucking dragging her all the way out here?", growled zetsus darker half.

"I don't have a freakn' clue, un!" I replied as i tried to keep pace with takashis hurried steps. I didn't recognize this particulart training feild. The landscape here was dry and flat with tall yellowing grass and sparse trees. With the blazing sun high in the sky and no wind to take the edge off the blistering heat i was already working up a sweat. So when takashi did finally come to a hault i breathed a sigh of relief. As i inhaled the dry summar air my relief turned into shock. Watching in utter disbelief as takashi spun around and placed a well aimed punch to sakuras abdomen.

"What the hell, yeah!" I shouted as i raced over to sakuras kneeling form. Sakuras shoulders shook under my hands as i leaned over her protectively. Rubbing soothing circles on her back as she continued to cough while trying to catch her breath.

"Get up!" Takashi coldly comanded. I glared up at takashi threw the hair that fell annoyingly over my eyes.

"On your feet damn it!" Takashi spat while taking a threatening step forward. Sasori and itachi moved from their possitions next us and placed themselve in front of sakura. Sheilding her from her ill tempered team mate. Takashi didn't even glance at the two males obvious intrusion. His burning amber gaze was zeroed in on sakura.

Sakuras head rose to meet his gaze. An unwelcome chill crawled down my spine as i felt a shift in her chakra. Her emerald orbs were no longer lifeless for in their depths sparked something that had my hackles rising. I let my hands fall from her shoulders as sakura slowly rose to her feet. This wasn't the sakura i new. The woman that stood before me now was a total stranger to me. I had only seen this happen once before and it scared the living hell out of me. Sakuras second nature was not someone i'd want to go head to head with. The feral grin that now split her face made me feel as if i were staring at a wild animal.

"Took you long enough!", snarled takashi.

Sakura gave a small snort, her eyes narrowed dangerously. As i took a hesitant step back sakura moved. My head whipped around as i heard sakura slam into takashi with an animal like snarl.

**_Itachis POV_**

The woman was fast. Takashi barely had time to throw up an arm in defense. The dragon-nin gave a small smirk before jumping back and putting some distance between himself and the agitated kunoichi.

"Hey! Leave sakura-chan alone yeah!", shouted deidara.

"Deidara! Leave them be." I said which intern haulted the hot headed blondes movements. Deidaras indigo orbs gleemed like sapphires as he turned to give me a heated glare. Clearly the boy didn't understand why i had stopped his attack.

"Just watch." I added coldly. Pointedly turning my attention back to the battle. At first i honestly didn't understand what takashi was up to but as i watched his movements i was slowly beginning to understand. He purposely attacked sakura knowing that the brittle thread of her emotions would snap. He wanted her to be angry. He wanted to force her to react. No doubt hoping that it would bring her zombie like charade to an end.

**_Sakuras POV_**

_Why is he doing this? _

_**He wants a fight! Then we give him a fight!**_

I swung to the left avoiding another one of takashis well aimed hits. Swiftly getting into a crouch to perform a sweep kick. Takashi easily dodged my leg with a back flip, pulling out a kunai and tossing it my way mid air.

"Senbon Zakura.....", i breathed. The kunai was easily deflect by the dancing blades. With the sun reflecting on the surface of the blades they became dancing cherry blossom petals. I momentarily smirked at how takashis gaze visible narrowed. Normally i would never pull out my sword in a one on one fight with my team. However he started it! He was forcing me to come out of the wall i built around myself to protect me from my emotions.

_I didn,t want this! I didn't want any of this! Why are you forcing me takashi! _

_**Attack! He attacked us first! We must fight back! Show him who the alpha of this team really is!**_

"Why are you doing this takashi!" My voice cracked with my restrained emotions. I grabbed the hilt of my sword the petals quickly molded together to reveal my katana. Takashis silence was deafening. Jaw clench i moved behind him, drawing my katana up and bringing it down without hesitation.

Takashi whirled around as the blade met his shoulder. Surprise -and a bit of relief- flickered threw me as the blade met something hard rather than flesh. The hilt vibrated painfully with the impacked. I released a small growl of annoyance as i spotted the black scales that appeared on takashis shoulder. Takashi grabbed the blade of my katana with a clawed hand.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath. I couldn't free my blade from his grip. The black scales had spread down his shoulder and covered his hand which inter prevented the blade from injuring him.

_Stupid dragon! With his stupid dragon scales! _

"Your going to have to do better than that!", takashi taunted. Ire burned threw me like acid when i heard the condescending note in his voice. I wanted so badly to just wipe that arrogent smirk right off his face. Why couldn't he just leave me be? Why couldn't he just leave me the fuck alone?!

"Senbon zakura!" My katana scattered, braking free of takashis grip. I jumped back, putting distance between us as his onyx scales crawled over the remander of his skin. My muscels automatically tensed, knowing exactly what takashis next move would be. If i wasn't fast enough i would get my ass handed to me.

Takashis amber eyes bled into an erie shade of yellow, his pupils shifted into slits. Those ominous eyes always made my heart race. With a chill that seemed to cover me like a second skin. Just as i released the breath i'd unconsciously held takashi made his move.

"Shit!" I choked out while narrowly avoiding an attack of his dagger like claws. Takashi growled an inhuman growl as he swung at me again with his claws. His movements were rediculously fast. Those claws were coming dangerously close to relieving me of my head. I could hardly yhink straight as i barely doged his barraige of deadly swipes. Senbon zakura couldn't not aid me so long as he wore his scales like a suit of armor. The small petal like blades could not penatrate such a strong defense. But i was going to lose a limb or two if i didn't think of something quick.

_Dragon scales?.... Hmmmm......_

An impsh smile curved my lips as an idea began to take shape inside my head. It was a long shot biut i was out of options.

_Senbon Zakura......._

I caught takashis gaze as i turned purposely into his oncoming attack. His erie cat like eyes visibly widened at the raw emotion that i no longer could restrain. I used my anger and my sorrow to mold my defense. Throwing my arm up and catching takashis claws just over my head. I flinched when his claws made a high pitched shreiking noise that i thought for sure would make my ears bleed.

"Now i have my own siut of armor."

Takashis gaze flicked up at my words. Eying the steel that incased my arm. The yellow of his eyes faded, giving way to his human amber orbs. I slighty bristled at the surprise that colored his face.

"How did you do this?", he asked casually. I wanted to slap a hand to my face in disbelief. Only he could ask a question so inosently in the middle of a deadly fight and act like it was normal!

"Senbon zakura acts upon my will. I got the idea from watching your scales. Instead of using the fine petal blades as a weapon i molded them into a defense.", i said with gritted teeth.

"Well done." He added while taking a step back.

"I grow tired of this game takashi!"

"Then lets finish it."

I moved, "why the fuck did you stop me?!" I growled while willing senbon zakura back into a katana. The blade made a clanging sound as it made contact with the scales on his shoulder.

"You weren't thinking straight sakura! Your alound your emotions to control you and it almost cost you your life!" He snarled taking another swipe at me. I dodged, blowing out a stream of fire.

"I could have saved him!", i choked out. Pain burned in my chest as i remembered seijis face. All the pain and anger i had been trying to keep under raps was slowly tearing itself free.

"You would have died!"

"Then you should have just let me!", i said with a sob. There! It was finally out in the open. I dropped to my knees as my vision became blurred with my unshed tears. I no longer cared if takashi tagged me i just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. My brother was dead and i was to weak to save him.

Takashi knelt down in front of me, gently cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him. His dragon scales and eyes had receeded leaving just takashi before me. For a moment his amber gaze searched mine before the slightly softened. "Sakura if you would have sacrificed yourself to save seiji not only would he be fucking pissed. He would probably find a way to bring you back to life just so he could kill himself for being so foolish.", he said gently.

A small humorless laugh escaped me knowing that he was right. But i still couldn't help feeling like it was my fault. My gaze left his as i felt the boys surrround us. It was obvious that they were hurt by my words. Which intern made me feel even more foolish. I cast my eyes down, lowering my head so that my hair would hide the tears that still trailed down my face.

"Gomen-nasai.", i said softly.

"Sakura-chan, un?"

My eyes widened as deidara fell to his knees and pulled me into a hug. I was slightly shocked as i felt warm tears on my shoulder. Deidara was crying with me. "Arigato", i whispered into his hair. Rapping my arms around him and holding him as if he were my life line. I'm not sure how long he held me but i was greatful as they all silently let me empty my soul.....

Finally back at the apartment i trudged off to the shower. Wanting to be alone. I needed to pull myself together and it was hard to do under their watchful eyes. Closing the door i quickly stripped off the remnaints of my black and star patterned pajamas. Annoyed that they had been completely demolished in our fight. With a sigh i tossed the on the floor and stepped into the shower. Shivering as the cold water hit my skin before giving it a chance to warm up.

In the privacy of the small shower, under the warm spray of the water i finally allowed myself to pull the walls of my mind down. Somehow, in the span of a few weeks, my life had turned upside down. Seiji was dead.

_Gomen-nasai seiji-kun..._

And just like that the tears came. I bit my lower lip as i tried to at least hold back my sobs. The last thing i wanted was for the boys to walk in and see me like this. Again! Never would i show this side of myself to anyone again.

_Why seiji? Why did you have to die?! I wish i could change the past! Kami i'm so stupid!_

The tears continued to come unhindered and with increased force and for once i made no attempt to rein in my emotions. I allowed the tears to continue unrestrained, emptying my soul, and letting the water from the shower wash them away. I've cried more in these last few weeks than in my intire adult life. And i hated it! _Goodbye seiji-kun... I love you and i will __**never **__forget you. And i promise i will make them pay!...._

Stepping out of the shower i felt my strength renewed and my resolve hardened. I was done crying now it was time to make someone pay!

Rapping a towl around my chest i couldn't help but glance at the mirror and what i saw made my anger burn anew. I glared at the reflection in the mirror. Eyes puffy and red from her moment of weakness.

_Weakness..._

I hated that word! With all of my pint up rage i just couldn't help it when i balled up my fist and then let out a frustrated shout as i smashed the mirror with my fist. Not caring when the blood ran freely from my knuckles.

The sound of shattering glass had caught the boys attention as i heard their hurried foot steps down the hall. Takashi was the first to smah open the door.

"Sakura what the hel-" "They're going to pay!" I said turning to takashi. His angered expression softened at my words.

"Hai! They will pay with their lives.", he said reasurringly.

I gave him a small smile. Poor takashi. I had put him threw hell over the last few days. It was time to pick my sad self of the floor and make sure i never give him a reason to worry like that again.

_**Hows about making him pay?... **_, Inner said with a sniker.

My smile faded into a frown. I glanced down and my ruined pj's before giving takashi a frosty glare. "You owe me a new pair of pajamas! That was my favorite pair! Why the hell did you drag me out in my pj's you dumb ass?!"

Takashi gave me a rare smile that instantly deflated my anger. "Good to see you back captain. Now hurry up and get dressed you annoying woman or do you want to stroll around naked?"

"Not that any of us would mind!", hidan added from just behind him.

"Get out!" I shout while throwing the nearst object at them. Which happened to be a boddle of tooth paste. It hit the door as takashi and the boys hastily retreated. I shook my head with a small laugh. _What a bunch of bakas....._

"Your cooking?" I asked some what shocked and well.... Scared.

Takashis eyes narrowed in annoyance. Giving me a pointed look that clearly said 'i cook better than you'. Takashi rolled his eyes and turned to head for the kitchen without sparing me another glance. I shook my head with a heavy sigh but i couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips. Things were finally starting to feel normal again.

"I'm glad your smiling again sakura-chan, un."

I glanced down at the blonde who was cuddled with me on the couch. His big cobalt blue eyes always made my emotions do a happy little jig. I ran my fingers threw his soft blonde locks. "Me to kiddo." I said giving him a quick kiss in his hair.

"Ne kisame-kun? Will you get the door for me?" I asked still staring at the blonde hair that ran smoothly threw my fingers. I could feel several questioning gazes on me and only a heartbeat later came a knock on the door.

*Knock.. Knock*

"Your a freak.", said hidan. I could feel him staring at me as if i'd grown another head. But i ignored him as i turned my head to great shizune as she walked in. My mood immidiately turned sour as i eyed her face. I had a very bad feeling that i wasn't going to enjoy her visit.

"Come on in shizune.", i called from the couch. I was way to comfurtable to move. Out of the kitchen stepped takashi and itachi. Both of them as stoic and silent as ever. I doubted i'd ever get takashi to talk as much as he had in the last few days ever again.

"Hello sakura i trust that your doing well?", she asked politely enough. A scowl spread over my face. Shizune was uncomfurtable and was obviously nervous. Not bothering to sick and the way she kept rubbing her hands were making that much clear.

"I am now. What can i do for you shizune?"

"Sakura i'm not sure how to tell you this but..... In light of everything that has happened the hokage feels that it would be best if we relocate the boys."

"What!", i shouted. Abruptly sitting up.

"They can't take us away from sakura-chan, un!", shouted deidara.

"No fucking way am i going anywhere!", snarled hidan.

A small moment of joy washed over me. Hearing the boys say such words made me feel a little giddy. But right now wasn't the time for giddy. "No!", i said sternly.

"I'm sorry sakura but she has already decided to hand them over to ino-"

"Ino! What the fuck! No way! No way in hell! I won't let that hussy take my boys away from me!", i snarled.

"Your boys?", shizune asked softly. A smile spread over her face as she gave me one of those 'i get it' looks.

"Gomen sakura but this is not my choice. The hokage expects you to hand them over with in the next few hours." She said givng me a look that said she was sorry.

_No i won't let them take my boys away!....._

* * *

**Me: Muhahahaha! Don't you just luv cliff hangers? Theres only a few chapters left until sakura must flee her village- Oops! I've said to much. Sorry it took so long to update i've been really busy.**

**Naruto: Yup werewolfbleu has been busy writting a new story were she turns sakura-chan into a 'bitch'. *grins***

**Sakura: Who the fuck you calling a bitch naruto! *punchs naruto***

**Me: Hey calm down you two! Don't make me come over there! And naruto! Sakura is not a bitch! I turn her into a.... Oops sorry can't tell the reviewers. You guys will just have to check it out and tell me what you think. Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**Naruto: Please leave werewolfbleu some good review otherwise she might sick sakura-chan on me again. *puppy eyes***

**Sakura: Naruto! *naruto runs away* **

**Me: What a drag... *sighs***


	15. Chapter 15

"Shishou please just listen to me-" "No! You listen to me! Sakura! You've been threw hell and back the last few weeks. I think getting back to your old life is the best thing for you at this point. This is my decision and you will respect it sakura!" Tsunades words may have been harsh but her eyes betrayed the motherly concern she held for me.

_Kami this is getting no where fast! _I thought tiredly as i eyed tsunade as she slumped forward over her desk. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand while the other massaged her temple. The concern in her gaze as she eyed me curiously did not help at all. I new she was worried about me which intern made me feel even more like a bitch after i stormed in here just minutes ago planning on raising all seven shades of hell.

"Shishou.... Please? They've become something like a family to me. No one else will be able to understand them like i do and i highly doubt they will be comfortable with anyone else. Ino will surely end up closing the door i worked so hard to open. Besides with sound still gunning for them it would be unwise at this point to move them into someone elses care." My voice i noted had lost most of its edge as i spoke. My words were brash and i new it but it couldn't be helped the thought of losing the boys now, after everything we've been threw was nerve racking.

Tsunades honey colored eyes slightly narrowed at my words. Her brows furrowing not in anger but with concern. Dropping her arms, she leaned back in her chair, giving me a peculiar look. My spine stiffened, I new that look. Something I said had set off an alarm bell in her mind. This could very well spell disaster for me and the boys.

"Sakura don't you think your getting a little to attached? With no one stepping forward to claim them it is only a matter of time before i start looking into more permanent placement for them. Then you will be free to back to your old life. Did you really think that you could keep them?"

_Yes...._

My hair fell over my face like a veil as i bowed my head to conceal the answer that had flashed over my face. Swallowing down my inner term oil so that i wouldn't come off as desperate. "Shishou? What if.... What if i became their legal guardian?", i asked softly.

My muscles tensed at the sound of the desk chair sliding back harshly across the hardwood floor. The hokages intense and no doubt bewildered gaze caused my skin to prickle. I didn't look up. Afraid that i may have already said to much. Why couldn't i keep my big mouth shut?

"Sakura do you understand what you are asking?"

Inhaling a breath of determination i raised my head and met her gaze squarely. "Hai!"

Tsunade walked hurriedly around the desk so that we were standing only an arms length apart. The confusion in her gaze eased some my tension as long as she was confused and concerned i really doubted i'd have to worry about her becoming suspicious.

"Sakura i'm not sure you fully understand wha-" "I do understand shishou. I understand that i wll be giving up the life i once lived inorder to rasie them." My words were bold and threaded with lies but it was my best chance of getting her to change her mind.

Tsunade licked her lips, "And what will you do if someone steps forward to claim them?"

_Ya! I'm not to worried about that!_

"If they do have families i will gladly let them go but until then i'm asking you to leave them in my care. And later on when sound is forced to give up on them. I'm asking you to think about granting my request."

Tsunades gaze became thoughtful as she continued to stare at me. Words of uncertainty were clearly written all over her expression but at least she was seriously considering my words rather than immediately excusing my request.

The hokage sighed, her eyes leaving mine. Running a hand threw her golden locks as she stepped back until she could lean her weight against the desk. Arms crossing over her stomach as her honey eyes darted about the room before settling on me once again.

"Sakura there is seven of them. You would be going from an anbu captain and head medic to mommy of seven?! Are you sure that you have considered this carefully? I'm not even sure if i should even consider such an outrageous request."

"Tsunade there is no doubt in my mind. And eventually i will return back to work in the hospital. Obviously i'll have to be getting money somehow. I know it won't be a walk in the park but this will be my only chance to have children i can call my own. I am very attached to them shishou and i won't give them to Ino or anyone else without a fight!", i said with a small devious smirk. Pulling out the 'i can't have children of my own' card had been a low blow and i new it. But there was no way on hell i was going to give the boys up to someone like Ino! It probably should have worried me that the lies slid off my tongue with such ease but it didn't.

Tsunade gave me a small smile, "Who would have thought there was a motherly instinct underneath that rough exterior of yours."

I scowled at her choice of words. Tsunades lips twitched in amusement at my obvious annoyance. With a small shake of her head tsunade got up and walked back around her desk. Once back in her chair she began flipping threw papers before addressing me again. "Go sakura will talk more about this later. I'm sure your anxious to get back to _your _kids."

I released a breath of relief as i gave a small bow. Not wanting to tempt fate i turned on my heel and headed for the door. As my fingers clasped the handle my movements were halted by tsunades final words.

"Sakura... Don't make me regret this."

_You will shishou.. You just don't know it yet..._

With my shoulders slumped and head bowed i walked threw the door. Silently closing it behind me without so much as a glance over my shoulder. I wasn't sure why she had said those words but tsunade new me better than most. She could feel that something was going to happen she just didn't have any idea that it would lead to my betrayal.....

Once outside of the tower i released a sigh loaded with guilt. I hated lying to tsunade but the lies were almost natural now. I could only image the hurt and betrayal she will feel when one of these day i up and disappear. It wouldn't take them long to put the missing pieces together. Tsunade was already so close to figuring out the truth about the boys she just hadn't realized it yet. But when she did i would become the most hated missing-nin in fire country.

My steps were unhurried as i made my way back to my house. It had been a long time since i walked around the village on my own. The wind was warm and dry as it gently blew against my face. I glanced up at the thick billowy clouds that gave the village some relief from the sweltering summer heat of the currently setting sun. Smirking when i thought one of them looked liked narutos hair first thing in the morning. My smirk faded into a frown as i remember the hyper active knuckle head. He would be hurt more than anyone. I already knew he'd be the first person to come after me. Which only made my heart sink lower into regret. For a brief moment a glimpse of the nightmare i had a while back flash in my mind stopping me dead in my tracks.

It was the nightmare were i had woken up in a cell. Naruto had trembled with anger and betrayel. Begging me to give up the akatsukis location and when i had stayed silent both he and tsunade had turned their backs on me. I shook my head to destroy the images in my head.

_Where did that come from?! _

_**Just shake it off. Its natural to be afraid under the circumstances....**_

Even though i new inner was right i still couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine as i remembered tsunades final words in my dream. _"You will be executed at dawn."_

Those words still chilled me to the bone. I shook myself once more, ignoring the images as i tried to occupy my mind by looking around the village as i continued on. The streets were practically alive with all the people going about their busy day. Most of them blissfully ignorant of the shinobi life. I myself had been born into a civilian family well for the most part anyway. And believe me my parents had not been pleased when i told them i wanted to in role in the ninja academy.

I smiled when i eyed a little girl with pigtails practicing simple hand seals. Her mother who new was a jonin smiled and encouraged her to keep trying. With a small laugh i let my eyes wonder over the many vendors that were cramped closely together. I couldn't help the small pang of loss i felt as my gaze landed on ichirakus at the end of the street. I would miss this place, not just the sight and the smells but the people to. I had protected these civilians many times and non of them would ever know. Soon they would all see me as a traitor.

My foul mood brightened somewhat as i caught sight of a certain blonde weaving his way towards me. However the small bit of joy i had felt was smothered out when i noticed his face. The man was so zoned out he didn't even glance at me as he walked past.

"Naruto?"

The man didn't show any sign that he had heard my call. Curious as to what could hold narutos attention so long i ran to catch up with my normally air headed teammate.

"Naruto?", i said while gently grabbing his elbow to halt his progress. The blonde finally turned to glance at me. Noticeably coming out of what ever world he had been occupying a moment ago.

"Hey sakura-chan.", he said tiredly. Giving me a forced smile that scared me more than one of Sais fake ones. Something was definitely up.

"Did you just get back from your mission?", i asked letting go of his arm.

Naruto ran a hand threw his blonde hair. His blue eyes were half lidded from exhaustion. "Ya."

An alarm bell went off in my mind as i eyed the blonde with suspicion. His eyes seemed to be far away as he spoke. As if remembering something that he didn't understand.

"Naruto what happened?"

He sighed, "It was weird sakura. Its like they just gave up?!"

My brows furrowed in confusion, "who naruto?"

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor before letting his eyes dart around us. Placing a finger to his lips he met my gaze, nodding his head towards the alley next to us. One of his rough hands rapped around my forearm as we headed towards the mouth of the alley. We didn't stop until the loud noise of the street became nothing more than background noise. When we did come to a stop i whirled around to meet his gaze. Naruto scratched the back of his head giving me an apologetic look.

"Gomen sakura-chan-" "Whats going on naruto?!", i snapped.

With a sigh naruto leaned his weight against the wall opposite me. I followed his motion and leaned against the other wall so that we still faced each other. Crossing my arms over my chest i looked at him expectantly.

"We captured a few sound-nin.", he said silently.

My eyes had gone wide at his words but it was his silence that was making my heart race. Something had gone wrong i could tell. The urge to shake him and force him to tell me everything was eating away at my patients.

"What happened?!", i asked threw clenched teeth.

"It was weird sakura we were easily out numbered but several of them fled. Leaving only three to fend for themselves. Except.... It didn't feel like they were really trying to fight us? We easily captured them without sustaining any injuries to either team. And when i say they were easy to defeat it was almost down right laughable but.... I can't help feeling like they just.. gave up! They even had the balls to smile when they were told they would be interrogated! I don't know sakura something just didn't feel right. Ya know?"

I didn't react as narutos confused gazed latched onto me. Looking for an answer that i could _not _give him. I felt numb. My brain had shut down my motor skills as i stood there in shock. Eyes wide i stared aimlessly at naruto as my world began to collapse around me. My time left in konoha had just run out.

_Shit! We're out of time! _

_**Would you calm down! **_

_Calm down! Are you insane?! Sound-nin do not just give up! This is kabutos doing! That bastards up to something and what ever it is involves the akatsuki! If those sound-nin talk not only will they be executed but i will be on the chopping block next to them! _

_**I know that! But kabuto enjoys torturing you! If he wanted the hokage to find out that easily those sound-nin would have already spilled their guts by now! This is a game and he wants you to play. The only way for us to find out the rules is to go and see the men that allowed themselves to be captured so easily.**_

Inner sakura was right. For kabuto it was all about mind games, deadly ones at that. I had to find away to get to those sound-nin, find out what the sick fuck had in mind and then flee konoha!

"Sakura-chan?"

I blinked, mentally shaking away the cobwebs. It was to late to back out now and i would need to slip on my mask so that no one would notice my anxiety. So thats just what i did. Meeting narutos confused gaze with my mask firmly back in place.

"That is strange naruto where are they now?", i asked. Cocking my head to the side to give him the allusion that i was actually curious. I already new where they would be and who would be interrogating them. I would have to bide my time in order to come up with a reason to see them.

"Anko met us at the gates and took them directly to the interrogation hall. Yamato went with Sai to report to the hokage." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So anything exciting happen while we were away?" He asked as he turned to head back out into the busy streets. A small pang of sorrow ran threw my me as i remembered that naruto and the others had no idea about what had happened.

"Naruto... Seiji... Seiji was killed.", i said softly. Narutos head snapped around to stare at me, grabbing my arm and turning me towards him.

"What?!" His voice was shrill making me wince. "What the hell happened?! Are you okay? Is takashi okay?"

"Naruto!" I spoke sharply, so that the man would stop shrieking. I sighed and met his gaze, "They went out to look for the assassin but ended up getting attacked. Takashi is fine but seiji.... I couldn't save him naruto."

It wasn't surprising when naruto rapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his chest. I just hadn't been aware of how much i really needed it until i buried my face into his shoulder and encircled my arms around his neck. I wasn't just hugging him out of loss for seiji but also because i realized this would more the likely be the last time i got to be in his arms. We've been team mates for years and naruto was like a brother to me. Knowing that eventually we would be fighting against each other was tearing me apart. So before the emotions could cloud my judgement i tentatively took a step back. As the warmth from his skin left me i had to bite my lip just to keep myself from pulling him into another hug.

"You going to be okay?", he asked softly. His callused hand running down the curve of my jaw to settle on my chin. Blue eyes fixated on my face.

A small smile tugged at my lips as i reached up and pulled his hand free of my face. Lacing my fingers threw his as our hands fell away. "Ya i'll be okay. Besides takashi won't allow me to wallow in self pity.", i added with a roll of my eyes.

"Good at least i know someones taking care of you when i'm not around.", he added with a low chuckle.

I snorted, "and when have i ever needed someone to take care of me?!" I asked giving him a playful glare.

Naruto laughed sounding much more like the knuckle head i knew. Still snickering naruto pulled me forward placing a small kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry i wasn't there but i'm glad to see your not _wallowing _in pity. It wasn't your fault and if you couldn't save him then there is not a human among us who could."

For a moment we just stared at each other. Enjoying each others presence and finding comfort in one another. But like all good things it came to an end before i was ready. "Listen sakura-chan i need to go report to baa-chan but can i come by later?"

"Naruto i'll be fine. You should go see hinata first."

"Alright but i will come by eventually and we can talk some more." He said pulling me in for a quick hug.

"Naruto your suffocating me!", i snarled. Naruto chuckled as he squeezed even tighter. Almost pulling me completely off the ground. When naruto did let me go i had to grab a hold of his shoulder to keep myself from falling back on my ass.

"Baka!", i snarled half heartedly. Giving him a good punch in the arm. Naruto gave me one last smile before turning to leave.

"Its all going to be okay sakura-chan! Believe it!" He called over his shoulder as he took off towards the tower. My smile faded as i watched my blonde haired team mate disappear into the throngs of people. How i wished i could believe those words. With a disbelieving shake of my head i turned and headed back to the house.

_Gomen-nasai naruto...._

**_Takashis POV_**

_These kids make me twitch! Why the hell did she leave __**me **__allow with them!_

The boys had taken a liking to seiji and were obviously attached to sakura but for me i couldn't help the tension that road my shoulders. The fact that they were the akatsuki trapped in a jutsu -as funny as it is- only seemed to make me twitch more. Without sakura around to act as a buffer i was becoming irritable and annoyed. And somewhat disturbed as i watched the one called zetsu argue with himself at the moment.

Relief crashed threw me like water to a flame when i felt sakuras chakra outside the door. _Its about bloody freaking time! _I thought tiredly as i leaned my weight against the wall. My muscles ached from the prolonged tension.

The door opened slowly, sakura stepped into the house. Like a coiled spring the tension was back and i was immediately all to aware of the anxiety she was suppressing. With her pink hair pulled back i could clearly see the mask was back in place. Her emerald green orbs slowly passed over the boys as she stepped further into the house.

"Sakura-chan what happened, yeah?" The blonde haired boy asked anxiously from the couch. Instead of answering the boy sakuras gaze flicked to me. Her emerald orbs seemed to harden with a decision. "We're out of time....."

_**Me: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter-**_

_**Hidan: Why the fuck did you stop it there?! **_

_**Me: Its called a cliff hanger DUUUHHH!**_

_**Hidan: What a pain in the ass! Damn you you vial woman i wana know what happens next? And why the fuck wasn't i in this chapter?!**_

_**Me: *sighs* Itachi-kun?! Sasori-kun?! Hidans being mean! Make him go away! Pleeeeease! *puppy eyes* **_

_**Itachi: Hn **_

_**Sasori: Hn**_

_**Me: *anime sweat drop* Uggg! You guys are hopeless! Sakura-chan do you mind?**_

_**Sakura: Not at all! *Pops knuckles while stocking hidan***_

_**Hidan: Bitchs! *runs for his life***_

_**Tobi: Tobis a good boy! Everyone please leave werewolfbleu-chan some reviews! **_

_**Me: Hey? Where did you come from?**_

_**Tobis: Tobis a good boy! Lets go get ice cream werewolfbleu-chan pretty please?!**_

_**Me: Okay by everyone i'll update again soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn it woman your constant pacing is giving me a headache!", barked Hidan. I stopped mid stride, completely unaware that I had been pacing. Flustered I turned to find the white haired wonder on the couch accompanied by Kakuzu and Deidara, all of whom had an air of annoyance about them. I released an agitated sigh that rolled threw me like a crashing wave, forcing some of the tension from my stance. The boys noticeable relaxed as I relaxed. I hadn't realised that my pacing and agitated state had set the boys on edge. But it couldn't be helped. The last 48 hours had been positively nerve racking! I knew I was over reacting. The sound-nin would keep their mouths shut until they could deliver Kabutos -the rat bastards- message to me but that didn't stop my mind from playing scenarios of anbu crashing threw my door and arresting me. I was wound up tighter than a rattler poised to strike. My poor shoulders ached from the constant stiffness.

"How much longer do think will have to wait, un?", Deidara asked curiously.

"I don't know... I didn't think it would take even this long to be honest.", I replied tiredly. Stretching my arms above my head, it felt good to stretch out my sore muscles. My spine made several satisfying pops as I continued to stretch until my abdominal muscles flexed and my toes curled. A relieved sigh escaped me as I let my arms fall loosely back to my sides.

Running a hand threw my short pink locks I strode over to the back door. Smiling when I spotted Takashi sparring with Sasori. Itachi and Kisame watching intently as they sat comfortably on the thick, lush grass. A small giggle bubbled up when I noticed Zetsu hutched over, pulling out weeds from my sad attempt at a flowerbed. His face shifting in anger as he growled at the little green menace that refused to be torn from the soil. I outright laughed as he snapped his teeth at an orange butterfly that dared to land on his nose.

"Whats so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked, coming to stand next to me and peering threw the glass.

Shoulders still shaking with silent laughter I glanced down meeting Deidaras curious indigo orbs. "Kids.", I breathed softly. As if the lone word answered everything. I snickered as Deidaras cute face scrunched up at my odd answer. Grinning I shook my head and slid the glass door open.

"You guys want dinner?", I shouted.

"Only if Takashi cooks!", answered Kisame. My jaw clenched as Hidan howled with laughter behind me. I released a snort of annoyance as I spotted Takashi hiding a chuckle with a cough. Kisame grinned like a chesire cat when I turned to give him a frosty glare. The boys grin only widened at my annoyance.

_My cooking is not that bad! _

_**Not at all! Its perfect for assassination missions! **_

_Oh go back to the dark hole you crawled out of! _

Takashi strode over to me, no longer hiding the smug smirk that curled his lips. I tensed as he stopped and mussed my hair, making my eye twitch. "The people have spoken Sakura.", he said with a low chuckle. My anger deflated, hearing him actually laugh was rare. I swatted his hand away. "The people have spoken Sakura!", I mocked sarcastically in a decidedly childish voice. Takashi shook his head but didn't comment as he headed for the kitchen.

"Hey _pinky _your cooking sucks eggs!", Kisame shouted. The muscle in my jaw ticked at hearing the nickname. Arching a pink brow I turned my attention back to the bold blue haired male.

"Sucks eggs?!", I asked in credulously. Kisame slid into a defensive stance, his face still split in two with a confident grin that showed off his razor sharp canines.

_So they wana play, ne?...._

"You wana fight smirf?", I shouted. Playful anger laced in my tone. Deidara snickered as he followed me into the grass, facing off against Sasori. Itachi made an exasperated noise at us before placing himself on the sidelines to watch.

"Smirf?! Thats a good one _pink_! Your comebacks are much better than your cooking!", he scoffed. I lunged, "thats it smirf! Your ass is grass!"

Kisame howled with laughter while darting away from my roundhouse kick. I moved with him, his shorter frame making him a harder target to land a punch. He gave me a cocky grin as we went into a barrage of kicks and blocks, neither of us landing a hit. The tension I had felt for the last 48 hours began to slip away. Kisame had purposely baited me into this sparring match knowing that it would help me relax. Smart little fuckers...

"Come on kunoichi you swing like an old lady!", Kisame said giving me a toothy grin.

"Would you rather I use my chakra laden fists?", I said in sickly sweat tone. Snickering when Kisames face slightly paled at the thought. "Thats what I thought." My words dripping with mirth.

Kisame jumped back, putting space between us. My brows furrowed as he gave me another cocky grin, placing two fingers at the corners of his mouth he released an ear splitting whistle. All at once I found myself surrounded by the other boys. I smirked realising I was out numbered seven to one. I hadn't even noticed Hidan and Kakuzu sneaking out here. The little fuckers had planned this. "Traitors!", I shouted. It was creepy the way they all smirked in unison. My muscles flexed as they began to slowly circle me like a pack of wolves. The excitement was exhilarating as I waited for someone to make the first move. My gaze automatically trained on Itachi knowing that he'd be the first to move. Just as our gazes met awareness stirred at the back of my mind.

"Senbon zakura!"

With in the span of a heart beat the boys fanned out as a figure in black appeared before me. Not even giving him time to even breath, I gripped my katana, hearing it sing threw the air as I aimed for the intruders neck. Stopping it with deadly precision right under his chin. "Sai?!", I whispered, releasing my held breath.

Sais body was ridged, his narrowed gaze pointedly glancing down at the blade that laid threateningly against the skin of his throat. "Mind dropping the blade hag?"

My body was wire tight and my tension only grew as I noted that he was in his anbu uniform. Ignoring his request I answered with my own question, "What do you want?"

His blank expression became pinched in annoyance. Those cold brown eyes slid from me as Takashi who made his presences known by threateningly flaring his chakra. "I'd answer her if I were you.", Takashi suggested. In a tone that was just as cold and sharp as the blade I held.

"Anko and Ibiki would like you to come to the interrogation hall." He said turning his attention back to me. Slowly I lowered my katana, not taking my eyes off of him. Their was something in the weight of his stare that made the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach feel like lead.

"Sai is there something else you wish to say?", I asked carefully. An unreadable emotion crossed his face before he slipped on his usual fake smile. "Not at all hag." With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Shit!_

"Takashi", shifting my gaze to meet his over Deidaras head, "be ready to move." With that I disappeared in a flurry of pink petals....

"Thanks for coming Sakura." Anko said as we made our way threw the interrogation hall. I nodded, keeping my hardened gaze straight ahead of us. I hated this place. The strong scent of cleaning chemicals was worse here than at the hospital. The yellowing paint of the once white walls made my brows furrow in distaste. My hefty steel toed boots clicked loudly against the broken, white tiled floor. Walking past door after door that were all closed and locked. The sounds of muffled screams and flesh connecting with flesh occasionally echoed threw the halls. But the worst part about this place was the cloying scents of death and fear. Taking a person and tearing them down till theres nothing left but shaking, sniveling husk that no longer resembled a human being. It sickened me knowing that I was capable of such things and for awhile after I lost most of my humanity to Kabuto I enjoyed it. Now as I walked these same halls that I tred a thousand times before I felt a sense of pity. The rush I had once felt was gone. Seiji and Takashi may have saved me from myself but it was those boys who gave me a piece of my humanity back. Ironic in itself seeing that they were the 'dreaded' akatsuki.

The sound of my heart beat was deafening to my ears. Knowing that in the next few minutes my world would be forever changed. Kabuto knew he had me in check and all it would take for him to win the game was for the captured sound-nin to spill their guts about the akatsuki. But I was counting on his love of the game to at least give me time to take the boys and run. Once outside konohas protection it was all about the chase and the thrill of the kill. Kabuto wanted to kill me himself. The fact that the poor bastard thought he _could _kill me was amusing. As long as he was alive the akatsuki would stay under the influence of the jutsu. As much as I wanted them to stay in their cute eight year old forms I knew they didn't. They wanted their lives back and I would respect that choice. However for now until I killed Kabuto I would enjoy the boys being boys. I'd worry about Kabuto and Mardara later because whatever would transpire in the next few minutes would force me to leave my home and friends behind. The question was how much time did I have left?

"Sooooo whats it like being a mom?", Anko asked, vying for small talk. Anko was a person that could talk your ear off about nothing if you let her. More than likely my obvious lack of attention was making her nervous. Feeling her slate grey eyes on me I forced the tension from my shoulders, slipping on my emotionless facade to hide my anxiety.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world.", I said honestly. Allowing a small smile to curve my lips.

Anko chuckled, "its hard to imagine you as a mom."

I bristled at her words but let it slide knowing she was right. When I had lost the ability to actually have kids it was never something I spent time thinking about. The hell Kabuto had put me threw had hardened my heart turning me into the ruthless anbu captain I was now. People feared my ability to tap into their minds, scared that I could see them for what they truly were. Like the sharingan there was no truth or lie that I couldn't find and thats exactly why Ibiki had summoned me.

"So what exactly do you need me to do." I said changing the topic. Even though we both already knew exactly why I was here.

"Just work your creepy ass magic. I'm sure your dying to find out what they wanted of those rug rats in your care." She said giving me a screwed up smile. I raised a pink brow. _Magic? Thats a new way to put it. _But I didn't comment as we came to a stop and Anko opened the door to reveal an irritated Ibiki watching someone threw a one-way mirror. Anko silently shut the door behind us as I stepped around the large press board table and took my place next to Ibiki. I turned not surprised to see a badly beaten sound-nin strapped to a chair on the other side of the mirror. Ibikis eyes were pinch in annoyance, his fingers mindlessly playing with the days worth of stubble on his chin.

"They're resilient i'll give them that much.", he rumbled, his dark gaze finally settling on me.

"Where are the other two?", I asked, inclining my head towards the sound-nin.

Ibiki released a breath, turning his pensive gaze back to the nin. "Their in lock up. So far i've gotten diddly damn squat from them!", he growled. With a sigh I turned away from the mirror and headed for the door. Snatching the keys from the badly chipped table as I past.

"Where are you going Sakura?", Anko called. My fingers stilled on the brass knob. My gaze flicking over my shoulder to find both of them staring at me with questionable, measured gazes. With a smirk I replied, "to do my job." Turning back and opening the door I walked out of the small room, quickly shutting the door behind me. In the hall my smirk fell into grimace, my heart jack hammering in my chest as I strode over to the door adjacent to the one I had just exited. Taking a deep breath as I heard the tumbles in the lock slide open with the key.

_No going back now..._

Releasing a held breath I mentally shut out all emotion, steeling myself I pushed open the door. Stepping inside the dimly lit room my emerald gaze immediately locked onto the slumped figure in the center of the room. The door groaned loudly as I closed it behind me, my fingers turning the lock back in place without me having to look away from the nin. A lone fluorescent bulb centered in the ceiling flickered, casting the windowless room in a sickly yellow glow that ringed around the slumped sound-nin. It left the four corners of the 12 by 12 room in a dense shadow.

The sound-nin showed no sign of noticing that the door had even open. Slumped over in the chair, arms painfully tied behind him. The slight rise and fall of his shoulders were even as he drew in his breaths, making it appear as though he were unconscious. But I highly doubted it. My gaze narrowed as I took the opportunity to study him. If he were standing i'd imagine he'd be around 6 feet tall. A shirtless torso revealed a well defined build more wiry than bulk. Bruises marred his chest making several fist sized purple and yellow splotches on his tanned skin. Dried blood from various wounds flaked and crusted over his skin. A thick curtain of brown hair fell over and hid his lowered head.

My body jerked at the sound of a low chuckle reverberating threw the room. Apparently i'd done something funny. Keeping myself in the shadows I stepped forward, pooling chakra behind my eyes so that they would glow. The animal like shine of my eyes helped to shake people up when I wanted answers. And I _wanted _answers damn it!

Tension coiled threw me as the sound-nin slowly lifted his head. Chocolate brown eyes rose to meet mine, amusement swirling in their depths. A smile crossed his oval face to reveal blocky white teeth with traces of blood smeared a crossed them. "So you must be the one they call _evil angel_, ne? I've been waiting for you......"

**Me: Gomen-nasaiiiiiiiiii! Sorry don't hate me! I didn't mean to take so long to update but the last couple of weeks have been a nightmare!**

**Hidan: Some bitch ran into werewolfblues car! Stupid bitch its all her fault! I'll sacrifice her to jashin! **

**Tobi: Oh no! Someone hurt werewolfbleu-chan?! **

**Me: No i'm ok tobi-kun but dealing with insurance is down right annoying!**

**Hidan: I will sacrifice them to jashin!**

**Me: Be my guest hidan anyway so the car wreck wasn't the only reason why its been taking me so long- **

**Sasori: lazy...**

**Me: Shut up sasori go play with your puppets! Okay so maybe i have been a little bit lazy!**

**Sasori: A little?**

**Me: Okay a lot lazy! I'm just now realising that writing two stories at once is a royal pain in the ass! But i love to write and i love both of my stories so don't worry i'll continue to update! My goal is to update both stories at least once a week. **

**Hidan: Damn right you will! And why the fuck was this chapter so short? You barely mentioned me?!**

**Me: Shut up hidan! It was short because my mind is on a million different things and i wanted to update cause i felt bad that i hadn't in a while! Besides i always leave cliff hangers. Suspense is fun! **

**Hidan: I hate cliff hangers you bitch! Damn it start writing the next chapter right now or-**

**Me: Or what ne? I'm the author don't make me kill your character off hidan! **

**Sasori: She'll do it...**

**Hidan: ...........**

**Me: About time you shut up anyways what i was about to say is i've already started on a new chapter. Till next time ja-nee!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Everyone leave werewolfbleu-chan reviews! **

**Hiodan: Or i'll sacrifice you all! **


	17. Chapter 17

Tension coiled threw me as the sound-nin slowly lifted his head. Chocolate brown eyes rose to meet mine, amusement swirling in their depths. A smile crossed his oval face to reveal blocky white teeth with traces of blood smeared across them. "So you must be the one they call _evil angel_, ne? I've been waiting for you."

His words were like a physical blow to my chest. My gaze flicked surreptitiously up at the glass, all to aware of Anko and Ibiki watching on the other side. If I didn't want to get caught I was going to have to silence this clown before the other two could catch the meaning hidden in his words. Scowling I flicked my heated gaze back to the sound-nin. Self preservation kept me from lashing out, even though all I wanted to do was shake him hard enough that his teeth rattled. For now I would be a good little kunoichi and play the game his way until I found out what Kabuto had to say. But that didn't mean I couldn't make him sweat a little.

Careful to keep my expression blank, I purposely made a show of popping my knuckles. The loud individual pops made a satisfying echo threw out the small room. Satisfaction curled my lips as I watched the bravado slowly slip from his face. Clasping my hands behind my back I began to make a slow circle around him. Tension stiffened his shoulders as he watched me walk behind him. His head whipping around to the other side as I completed the circle. I didn't stop there, instead I circled him twice before purposely coming to a stop right behind him.

Unclasping my hands I roughly grabbed his shoulders. The sound-nin went ridged his head slowly turned to meet my gaze. Brown eyes pinched as he hid his fear with fake bravado. I leaned forward, my cheek almost touching his. From this angle it would be impossible for Ibiki or Anko to read my lips. The nin made a discomforting sound in the back of his throat as I applied a painful amount of pressure. "Choose your words very carefully.", I whispered, applying a little more pressure to make him wince. " Because I will silence you." Animosity laced into my threat.

My hatred towards Kabuto had come to the forefront. These sound-nin were after my boys. But now they were also threatening to take my freedom as well. Forcing me to run or face execution. I was mad as hell and at some point in time decided that if it came down to it I would silence this nin.

Releasing the nin from my savage grip I walked back around the chair so that I was facing him. I watched in smug satisfaction when the sound-nins browns eyes darted around the room. His adams apply bobbed as if his mouth had suddenly gone dry. The predatory side of my soul stirred at his fear and all to quickly I realized how easy it would be for me to just silence him. Old habits die hard and the animal side that killed off my emotions growled her annoyance. Taking a breath it took me a moment to shut her out. I was no longer a mindless killer damn it! I had a soul!

With a shuttering breath I turned my attention back to the sound-nin. His brown eyes watched me wearily, body still stiff with tension. Shaking my head I reminded myself that I was here for the boys not to rekindle my blood lust. Stepping forward I leaned over the hunched nin. The sound-nin pressed himself against the chair as if he could somehow disappear.

"Calm down. If you fight it it will only become more painful.", I warned. His muscles jumped as I placed my palms on either side of his head. I could feel his heart beat hammering in his temples. Ignoring it I closed my eyes and pooled chakra in my finger tips. Drawing in a breath my claws extended, slowly I pushed the claws under the skin of his skull. My gaze darted down to see his eyes shut, biting back a shutter. With my claws completely sheathed inside his brain I pushed chakra threw them, extending them like tentacles. This time the sound-nin did scream. His body jerked as he tried to get away. He began to babel as tears leaked from his eyes. "Kabuto never said it would hurt like this!" He wailed, thrashing around, "Kami it hurts! He lied to us!" His incessant babbling gave way to sobs.

For brief moment I actually felt pity for him. From what I gathered between sobs Kabuto had planted a message for me in their minds. Knowing full well that the only way to retrieve it was threw this technique. The man was a cruel, sadistic bastard. He knew the pain they would have to endure but instead of warning his own followers he lied to them and sugar coating it so they would willingly allow themselves to be caught. Did they think he was going to come save them?

The sound-nin thankfully went limp as I found and tapped into the kaimon (opening gate) located in the human mind. My ears however rang his echoing screams. Tension stiffened my muscles as I flipped threw his memories like a picture book. I was not looking forward to hearing Kabutos voice again.

_Flash:_

_"Why are you after those boys?" Snarled an irate Ibiki. He circled the nin, backhanding him when he stayed silent. _

_"What use are they to Kabuto?" Ibiki shouted getting in his face. _

Grimacing I flipped threw the images of Ibiki and Anko. Moving passed their capture and finally finding the right memory.

_Flash: _

_"Hello Sakura." _

My breath caught in my throat.

_Chuckling kabuto said, "You are so amusing Haruno. To think that both of Narutos teammates would betray him."_

My jaw clinched in anger.

_"I never would have guessed that you would willingly shield the akatsuki. Especially Itachi.", he said with a slow shake of his head. Abruptly his demeanor changed, all traces of humor gone. Pushing his large, circular glasses back up to the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Heres whats going to happen Haruno. You have twenty-four hours from the time you hear this message to leave the village. After that twenty-four hours is up the captured sound-nin will sing like canaries. Then when I track you down I will take back what rightfully belongs to me." _

My heart gave a loud thump as his lips twisted into a nasty smile.

_"Don't worry Haruno i'm not taking them away from you. You'll be joining us. Then your precious akatsuki can watch as I _play _with you. Over and over again. Oh yes. Then just when you think I can't take anything else away from you you'll be forced to watch as I use your boys as vessels for my masters return. And You and I both know they all won't be able to survive the transformation. Oh just think of the irony if Itachi became Lord Orochimarus vessel. It would surely kill sasuke-_

The link between me and the sound-nin shattered as I forcefully jerked my chakra back like i'd been burned. I found myself laying on the grubby floor. Shaking from the recoil of the snapped connection. Ibiki and Ankos muffled shouts could be heard from behind the locked door as they tried to get it open. I didn't move. I just stared up at the yellowing ceiling. Fear gripped my heart as I played the memories over in my mind. The things he had done were so awful but I wasn't really sure if it was the pain I feared or the fear of having the boys watch him do those things to me.

My body jerked when the door slammed open. Anko and Ibiki crouched down next to me. Hands hovering over me unsure of what to do. Their lips moved but I couldn't hear them. My eyes pinched in anger. _And You and I both know they all won't be able to survive the transformation. _

The words played over in my mind like a broken record. White hot anger ran threw my veins like molten lava. My body was shaking with rage. _Like hell Kabuto! There is no way in hell I will allow you to touch one hair on my boys heads. _

I shot up into a sitting position. My eyes flicked up to find the sound-nin unconscious. I had to stifle the killer urge to just lash out and rip his head off. No I would save that for Kabuto. The son of a bitch thought he could kill me. Well isn't he in for a surprise.

_Your a dead man Kabuto! Its one thing to force me out of my home, and threaten my life, but you crossed the line when you threatened those kids! I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out!, _i thought with a nasty smirk.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura!"

My gaze darted to Anko to find her staring at me with a worried look. I carefully emptied my expression. "Gomen. I'm alright the connection snapped. I ran into some kind of mind barrier no doubt put there by kabuto.", I lied smoothly. Scrunching my face up to give me a confused look.

"Did you find anything useful?", Ibiki asked carefully.

I turned my head, meeting his wary gaze. I shrugged, "Just that Kabuto was planning on using them to resurrect Orochimaru but we already guessed that much." It wasn't a complete lie, just an omitted truth. I touched my fingers to my forehead as the pressure from an on coming headache began to build behind my eyes.

Anko gently gripped my elbow, "Come on lets get you to the hospital."

I gently pulled my arm free of her grasp. "Theres no need for that. I just need to go home and rest for awhile. That technique really takes it out of you."

Anko helped me get to my feet. My heated gaze fell on the nin one last time before I turned and headed for the door. "When do you think you can continue?"

I stiffened at Ibikis words. All to aware that I was out of time. There wouldn't be a next time. If Ibiki and I ever met again it would be under totally different circumstances. "I should be fine by tomorrow but to be honest I doubt theres anymore I could learn. When I broke the barrier in his mind it backfired by erasing his memories.", I lied, not even turning to meet his gaze. Hoping that that explanation would hold up long enough for me to grab the boys and get out of the village. Because in reality all he would need is someone with the byakugan to find out that i'd lied about the barrier. But hears hoping that he doesn't put two and two together.

"Just let her go Ibiki. She doesn't want to get pulled into this stuff again. We'll find other ways to make them talk."

_Arigato Anko....._

My shoulders slumped in relief as Anko placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a soft smile. I returned the smile with my own but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Go home mommy dearest. I'm sure your boys are driving Takashi insane with out you around.", she snickered. Shaking my head I rolled my eyes at her. Then walked out not wanting to waste anymore time. I waited till I was out the door and around a street corner before taking off at a dead run.

_I'm out of time...._

I could feel it coming. The pain and loss of my home and friends hit me like a kick in the gut. I had diluted myself into thinking I could handle just walking away. Its not that I couldn't its just I didn't want them to hate me like I knew they would in a matter of days.

_Damn it..._

"Damn it!", I shouted. Not caring when people turned to stare at me as I ran past them. I bit back a sob as the tears hot and fat began rolling down my cheeks. My heart clenched as I ran even harder. I couldn't handle it. I had to get home. This was going to be so hard but I knew in my heart that it had to be done. I bit my lip as I caught sight of Kakashi sensai walking threw the throngs of people with that stupid orange book practically glued to his face. His lone unmasked eye flicked up as if sensing me. I tore my gaze away from him, running passed with out looking at him.

"Sakura?"

"No. Please don't call my name.", I breathed. Kakashi had called my name but to my relief he didn't come after me. If he did im not sure I would've been able to hold back my pint up anguish.

My lungs burned in protest as I poured on the speed. The house was only a few blocks away. I silently thanked kami that I hadn't run into anyone else especially Naruto. Swallowing I slowed my pace. I had to calm down or I would alarm the boys. I did not want them to see me like this. Taking a deep breath I came to a stop. Pausing to dry my eyes and forcefully clear my throat of its croaky edge. The humid wind felt good as it played with my short hair. Squinting I glanced up at the blue sky. Inhaling and exhaling to calm my racing heart. When I felt like I wasn't in danger of breaking down again I began walking again. Happy that the house was just around the corner.

"Oi Sakura-chan!"

_No..._

My heart clenched at hearing the familiar happy voice. I stopped not turning to look at the blonde as he caught up to me. Naruto stopped right behind me, sensing my rising term oil. "Sakura-chan?", he asked. I painfully willed back a sob at the concern in his voice. When his hand touched my shoulder I stiffened. Instead of turning me around Naruto took the extra step to come and stand in front of me. Head low I tried to hide my face behind my pink hair.

"Sakura-chan?..", he asked again just as softly. A large, warm hand touched my face. Forcing my head up so that I would have to meet his gaze. My hands began to tremble as my emerald orbs met his concerned indigo ones. His eyes went round when he read the anguish on my face. Feeling the tears threatening to surface again I jerked my chin away. He reached out to me and I practically jumped away. I didn't want him to touch me. It would kill me. "Naruto", my voice trembled and I couldn't meet his gaze, "gomen-nasai."

He reached out again, "Sakura-chan?"

"Don't. Just don't Naruto. I have to get back to the house.", I said with my gaze on the ground.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"Good bye Naruto.", I said, while I ran passed him.

"Skaura-chan wait!", he called.

I didn't stop and I didn't look back. Narutos gaze was like a dead weight on my shoulders as he watched me run. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that for once he listened to me and didn't follow.

I experienced a moment of dejavu when I opened the door and eight pairs of eyes latched onto me. Takashi pushed his weight off the wall as he got a good look at my face. I held up a hand to stave off his concern. Running a hand threw my hair to push it out of my face. The boys all watched me with the same concern.

"Sakura-chan what happened, un?" Deidara asked, getting up from the couch.

With a sigh I looked over their faces. Wishing that this image of them in my living room like this as a family would last forever. But sadly I knew that it would have eventually come to an end. Remembering we were pressed for time I met Deidaras worried sapphire eyes. Even though my gaze was on Deidara I spoke to everyone, "We're out of time.", I said softly. I turned to meet Takashi amber gaze, "We're leaving immediately."

**Me: Bum, bum, BUMMMMMMMMM! **

**Deidara: Oi that was mean, yeah. **

**Me: As if they already didn't know it was going to be a cliff hanger. *wink, wink***

**Hidan: I will sacrifice you to jashin! **

**Me: Hey! Threatn the audiance not me! **

**Hidan: You bitch I hate your damn cliff hangers! **

**Me: And I care what you think why?**

**Hidan: Damn you evil, vial, conniving, stupid-**

**Me: Hidan i've got one word for you... CASTRATION! **

**Hidan: *scared into silence* **

**Me: Hi everyone sorry about the cliffy. But don't worry the next chapter will be updated soon. However FYI i am getting ready to move so it may take me just a little bit longer to update! Gomen-nasai don't hate me! *puppy eyes***

**Hidan: I hate you! **

**Me: *sharpens knife and glares at hidan***

**Hidan: Oh shit! *runs away***

**Deidara: *sighs* Oi everyone leave werewolfblue reviews, yeah. **

**Hidan: Or I will sacrifice you to jashin! *starts running from werewolfbleu again***

**Deidara: You just had to say it, yeah. * shakes head***


	18. Chapter 18

_**Deidara POV**_

"Its bloody freakin' cold up here!", Barked an irate Hidan.

Releasing an exasperated sigh I rolled my eyes towards the white haired idiot on my left. Eying his shivering, shirtless form in the waining moon light. The temperature had dramatically dropped in a short period of time indicating a storm headed our way. However why the noisy idiot had decided to strip was beyond me. But lets face it this is Hidan we're talking about.

"Then put your shirt back on, yeah! Idiot! Do you really think anyone wants to see that, un?", I snapped coldly. Sitting so close to a depressed Sakura had put me in a foul mood. We had left the village a few hours after she got back from seeing the sound-nin. Waiting only for the cover of darkness. Then slipping away had been relatively easy once outside the gates. Sakura had summoned the ravens to put distance between us and the hidden leaf and had remained unnervingly silent ever since. Her body heat pressed against my back was the only reassurance that she was still here.

"Shut your trap you bazzerco barbie doll! It would be a sin to hide this kami like body!", he said, running a hand down the length of his hairless torso. A smirked curled my lips when the wind kicked up and he immediately rapped his arms about himself. Catching my gaze he flicked his eyes suggestively several times between me and Sakura. Raising his brows and snapping his head towards her at my clueless expression. My eyebrows rose in surprise as my mind registered where he was going with stupid charade. It was his sad attempt at trying to get a rise out of Sakura. As flawed as it was, he was at least trying in his own way.

Stealing a glance at the aloof pink haired female just over my shoulder I couldn't help the sliver of guilt that crept threw my chest. Sakuras emerald orbs were half lided, staring sightlessly into the darkness. She had withdrawn into herself like she had when Seiji died. Making me wonder if what she was doing for us was slowly killing her. Why was she doing this for us if it hurt so much?

"Hey! Blondie!"

My gaze darted back to the white haired wonder. Giving him a frosty glare. Hidans eyes grew round, ignoring my glare -or just to dim witted to notice- he nodded his head towards Sakura again. Inwardly I groaned, knowing that the idiot wasn't going to give up so easily. "Listen here you pitiful excuse for a priest! Call me a barbie again and I'll remove your head and bury it in animal feces, yeah!" My lips curled into a smug smirk when Hidans jaw clench in real anger. His odd pink eyes narrowing to slits. Apparently Id hit a nerve.

"Thats it! I'm going to sacrifice your sorry ass to Jashin!" Roared the white haired wonder as he narrowly avoided falling off the back of the large raven. Kakuzu gripped Hidans upper arm as the idiot actually attempted to some how reach me. Completely forgetting about Sakura as he spit and snarled curses at me.

_The attention span of a goldfish, yeah... _I thought listlessly, turning away and ignoring Hidan all together.

I was at a loss of what to do when it came to Sakura. Telling her everything would be _'okay' _was an outright lie. In all honesty there wasn't really anything we could do or say to help. Unless we gave her her life back and we disappeared from her life.

Feeling completely useless I huffed out a frustrated sigh and leaned my weight against Sakura. Her body heat washed over my skin like a warm blanket. Carrying with it her familiar scent that helped eased my stress level.

My comforting, blissful state was rudely interrupted as a new chill crept over my skin and it had nothing to do with cool night air. Narrowing my gaze in annoyance, I turned my attention to the males on the other side of us. _If looks could kill, yeah_. Sasori and Itachi sat back to back, both of them giving me steel melting glares. Who the fuck decided to put those two on the same bird? I could practically feel holes being burned into my head. My lips curled up in a snarl. Why the hell did everyone think it was my job to soothe the depressed kuniochi? Or was it possible they were just jealous that I was so close to her?

That gave me a nasty idea. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, I cuddled closer into Sakuras warmth. My smile turned smug as Sakura shifted and rapped her arms around me, her chin gently resting in my hair. I stifled a chuckle as both males went completely ridged. Their eyes turning into pits that promised a slow painful death. Some of the humor faded from my face when neither of the males so much as blinked. I swallowed, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tease those two.

"Oi? Pinky? Just out of curiosity when are we going to land? No offence but flying isn't really my thing." Called Kisame from just behind us.

Sakuras chin left my hair as her body turned to agknowledge Kisame. I turned with her. Still aware of the glares hammering nails into my coffin. As I caught site of Kisame behind us I let loose a snort of laughter. The shark-nins blue skin had taken on a sickly pale color. No. Flying was definitely bad for Kisame. I was just glad Zetzu was stuck with him rather than me. Takashi flew solo just behind Zetzu and Kisame. His amber gaze was fixed on Sakuras face.

"As soon as we've cleared the Valley of the End. From there we'll travel on foot." Sakura answered softly.

After Kisame gave her an uncomfortable nod, Sakura turned back around. Feeling her chin gently settle back into my hair, her soft breathing tickling my forehead. I tilted my head back, forcing Sakura to lift her chin. Her emerald orbs glanced down to meet my gaze. "Nani?," she cooed softly. The tips of her short pink hair tickled my face as she spoke.

"Gomen... Sakura-chan," I muttered, the words wouldn't help any but I felt I had to say them.

Sakuras face twisted up rather cutely in confusion. Her emerald orbs glittered from the stars reflected in them. "For what?"

I shrugged, dropping my head back down. "You gave up your life for us, un. And all we've done is cause you misery, yeah. None of us would think any less of you if you abandoned us, yeah."

Surprise flit threw me as I felt Sakuras shoulders shake with silent laughter. Gentle, slender fingers touched my chin, drawing my head back up. Raising an eyebrow curiously when I noted that Sakura bore a genuine smile on her face. The smile didn't quite meet her eyes but it was a smile all the same. Shaking her head she said, "I have gained so much more than what I've given up. I'm simply trading a life for a life, Dei-kun."

Sakuras lips were soft against my skin as she placed as small kiss on my forehead. Heat warmed my cheeks as she pulled away and ran her fingers threw my hair. Goose flesh crawled over my skin as I felt wave of killer intent coming from all around me. I could feel the other boys trying to burn holes in my head. I swallowed. I hadn't realized the guys could get that jealous. Especially Itachi and Sasori who always acted holier-than-though. _Okay so maybe pissing the others off wasn't such a hot idea, yeah..._

___**Sakuras POV**_

Deidaras hair was soft. The fine golden strands felt like silk running threw my finger tips. I would be lying if I didn't admit to being a little bit envious of the blondes pretty hair. Releasing a small tired sigh, I ran my fingers threw his hair once more before resting my chin in his soft locks. A small smile of delight twitched my lips as I inhaled the familiar scent of clay that always seemed to cling to the blonde haired boy. I was also a bit envious of the fact that my lemon grass shampoo seemed to smell so much better on the Deidara. Perhaps it was simply because the boy was to cute for his own good. But that could easily be said for all of the akatsuki members. It wasn't fair that my short time in Konoha had come to such an abrupt end.

_Konoha... Naruto... Shishou..._

Okay so the whole situation was depressing but I had made my choice and I wasn't about to abandon the boys. My only option now is to move forward and moving forward, unfortunately was not going to be as easy as a walk in the park.

I was now officially a missing-nin. It was only a matter of time before hunter-nin and the shinobi of my village would come after me. And I knew I could count on the leaf shinobi to hunt me almost religiously. I knew to much. Not just the fact that I was protecting the akatsuki but also the secrets I knew. The knowledge my shishou instilled in me in order to protect Konoha could now be used to cripple it. Not that I ever would, but unfortunately that won't save my hide if they ever caught up to me. Why couldn't my life be easy? Not only did I have to know protect the akatsuki in such a vulnerable state but I still had to kill Kabuto and Madara. Whoever came up with the saying 'when life gives you lemons just make lemonade' deserves to had said lemon shoved up their ass!

_Senju Hashirama..._

I scowled. I hadn't seen hide nor hare of the first hokage ever since that first time in the basement. Giving me an order from the grave. The first hokages katana Nejibana (twist flower) was like a dead weight across my back. The long piece of steel creeped me out to no end. It felt like a dead weight but the old blade still hummed with an eerie power that raised the hairs on my neck. I was still at a loss on how to use the thing. What exactly did the first think I could do with it? The only comfort I had was that the familiar weight of my katana Zenbon Sakura, rested against my back as well.

As if sensing my unease, Nejibana pulsed against my back, causing my muscles to stiffen. I lifted my chin as Deidara turned his head up. Meeting his questioning sapphire blue eyes. I shook my head, resting my chin back in his hair when he turned away. _Freakn' creepy ass sword..._ Sighing I relaxed myself against Deidara and silently prayed we would be landing soon.  
_  
_

Dawn. The sun peaked over the plains, stretching arms of light that gave the sky an eerie red glow. Red clouds... an omen maybe? The morning air was heavy with moisture causing my short pink hair to stick to my neck and face. We had just passed the Valley of the End. Odin gave a shrill caw as the ravens descended upon the ground as one. The ravens had given us a head start. There was no way Konoha could tell for sure which way we fled since we took to the skies.

"Arigato old friend," I said, touching Odins forehead to mine. After placing a kiss on the tip of his beak I took a step back. Odin cawed, flapping his wings as he called for the others to follow him. The current created by their massive, powerful wings stirred my short pink hair. Tucking a lock of loose hair behind my ear I turned to the boys. Smiling when all of them took their eyes off the great ravens and looked at me, quickly hiding their awe for the large black birds.

"Soooo where to now?" asked Kisame, as he shouldered his pack higher.

"We should be in Oto close to sundown." I answered, eying Takashi as he walked passed the boys to stand next to me. Giving him a small glare when he gestured to take my pack. I huffed. Handing my pack over to him. I was use to this. Arguing with Takashi was like arguing with a brick wall.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a his lips turning up in a smug smile before he turned away. Shouldering my pack along with his Takashi stood silently next to me. The smugness gone from his face as he waited for my orders.

"Fuck. Why couldn't we have just let the birds fly us all the way there? I don't want to fucking walk!," Hidan barked.

"Because thats not their job Hidan," I said, turning around and eying the terrain. "And boy curb your tongue before I cut it out." I added over my shoulder with a small smirk.

The white haired boy scowled but didn't comment. Rolling my eyes, I popped my neck as I turned my head back. The sun was almost completely up, bathing the lushly green land in light. Sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth, I worried about where exactly do we go from here. Kabuto had to be killed in order to lift the curse. So do I hunt him down first? Or wait until he finds me? I didn't particularly like either choice to be honest.

I didn't jerk in surprise when I felt a small, familiar warm hand intertwine their fingers in mine, distracting me from my inner turmoil. Smiling I looked down, meeting Deidaras sapphire blue eyes. Deidara returned my smile, giving my fingers a comforting squeeze. Shaking my head, I glanced over my shoulder at the other boys. Smirking as I noted the jealousy towards Deidara quickly being hidden under stoic facades.

"All right," I inhaled deeply, turning back around, "lets go." I shook my head in silent laughter as I heard the loud, whiny groan coming from a certain white haired boy. With the comforting weight of my katana on my back and an ever stoic Takashi at my side I led the troops to Oto.

**Me: Again sorry it took so long but this time I have a legitimate excuse. My computer decided to die. Until I can afford a new one my updates will be slower than normal. Every chance I get I use someone elses computer to update.**

**Hidan: Damn it all to hell this sucks! Just get a new computer! **

**Me: My ass is broke Hidan. Where the hell am i going to get the money to- **

**Hidan: Take Kakuzus money! That bastard has plenty of it.**

**Kakuzu: No... **

**Hidan: No? What the fuck do you mean no? No my ass! Werewolfbleu needs a new fucking computer! **

**Kakuzu: No...**

**Hidan: Damn it! I will sacrifice you to Jashin! **

**Me: *sighs* Tobi please give the closing announcement! **

**Tobi: Hi everyone-**

**Hidan: leave reviews you savages! **

**Me: Hidan CAN IT! **

**Tobi: Your mean Hidan! You have to say please! **

**Hidan: *roles eyes***

******Tobi: Hello everyone! Tobis a good boy! Tobi says please leave werewolfbleu-chan reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

Recipe for disaster: Take a one bedroom hotel room with only two beds and add eight hormonally charged males and TADA! You can kiss your sanity goodbye!

Or so I had thought... Now I would give anything to be back in that dirty, cramped little room with my boys.

_How could I have been so stupid?..._

I could feel it. A growing unease that twisted and unfurled inside my gut. Hackles raising as I surreptitiously eyed the throngs of people for the enemy that was tripping my alarms. I didn't like this. I was being hunted. And whats worse is that I was alone.

Why was I alone? Well you see I had left Takashi and the boys back at the hotel that we had found for the night in Oto. Claiming that I was going to get supplies for our early departure in the morning.

It had been a lie...

True enough I was out here getting supplies but what I had really wanted was to be alone. The loss of my home and friends had grown heavy on my heart and I had needed some time to myself to collect my thoughts. _Big _mistake! Now my stupid moment of emotion could cost me even more than what I'd already lost.

_Foolish..._

Despite the fact I was under the disguise of a henge-jutsu someone, somewhere in this crowded market place was watching me and they knew who I was. And they were waiting for me...

_**Sure does make a girl feel special! Not!**_

As casually as I could, I released my now onyx colored hair from its restraint. Letting it fall over my face like a shield, so that it hid my eyes. The best thing to do was to pretend like I was blissfully unaware and try to find the one who hunted me.

"Miss?"

"Hm... Oh sorry. Got lost in thought.," I said to the merchant behind the stand. The man smiled, brushing away some of his brown hair.

"Was that all you needed miss? I also have some fresh apples?," he said, extending his hand and pointing to the stack of apples next to the oranges.

No longer worried about food I slapped on a smile for the old salesman. "No. I think the peachs and oranges were all I needed." I said, pleasantly. Wishing that he would hurry the hell up.

The salesman nodded, putting the few pieces of fruit I had selected into a brown bag. I barely looked at him as I gave him some money in exchange for the bag. Grabbing it, I quickly walking away like I had some more shopping to do.

I glanced threw the curtain of dark hair that hung over my face. All around me shops were beginning to close down. The streets were slowly starting to empty as the light from the sun faded. I swallowed nervously as I eyed the the shadowed alleyways. With the dwindling light the shadows on the streets grew longer and a lot more... threatening.

How many of them were out there?

The sound of my heartbeat drummed loudly in my ears until everything else around me became nothing but white noise. My heavy boots thundered against the concrete as I made my way back to the hotel. If I got close enough Takashi would be able to feel that something was wrong. Being a dragon naturally made Takashi a predator and a predator can always sense another predator moving closer.

This feeling was suffocating. Everywhere I looked it appeared someone was watching me. "Damn it! Just make your move already.," I whispered harshly, under my breath.

I was not a patient person. Warily I scanned the streets with a minuscule amount of chakra. Growling when I detected nothing. I could pool chakra behind my eyes but that would let my watcher or watchers know that I was on to them. And the last thing I wanted was for there to be a fight in the middle of a crowded street. Drawing unwanted attention was not on my to do list. If a fight broke out here Konoha would hear about it. Which would not be beneficial to my health if they figured out it was me.

"Sakura..."

I stopped. Eyes narrowed I scanned the darkening streets. Someone had called my name. The troubling thing was as I warily looked around all I could see was vendors closing for the night. I hadn't even noticed that the street that had been packed only moments ago with villagers was now practically deserted.

_Now this could be bad..._

_**Damn it all! Why hasn't the little fucker shown himself yet?**_

Because whoever it was was a patient predator. Making this individual all the more dangerous. No longer caring if the people of this village realized I was a shinobi, I pooled chakra behind my eyes. Cautiously I glanced around. It was like as if someone had flipped a switch. One minute I was surrounded by friendly faced villagers and the next I'm left almost completely alone with the empty streets and an unknown enemy, who has yet to make his presence known.

My teeth were nashed together in a snarl as I waited. Pulling a kunai from my thigh holster I began walking again. Intent on either getting to the inn or drawing out my watcher.

"Sakura..."

I froze. The bag of fruit hit the ground with a heavy thud. Oranges and peaches rolled away from the abandon bag, but I ignored the little escapees. Instead I pulled out another kunai as my gaze darted around the empty streets. My emerald orbs were only met with empty shops with darkened windows and pitch black allies.

Angry I flared my chakra. No longer bothering to hide it. I dropped the henge-jutsu and concentrated on finding my stalker.

Taking a deep breath I said, "I know your out ther-"

"Umm.. Excuse me?"

I whirled around. Taking a hasty step back when I turned to find a young girl behind me.

_How the hell did she sneak up on me?_

Cautiously I glanced around before looking back down at the young girl. My eyebrows drew down in surprise as I took in the girls white, shoulder length hair. Combined with the beautifully made, white silk kimono the girl almost looked like an angel. _Almost. _Except there was nothing angelic about her eyes. Her eyes were like black bottomless pits. Beautiful but so deep they could swallow you whole. Uncomfortable, I blinked, looking away from her and glancing around at the shadows.

"What are you doing out here by yourself kid?," I asked, curiously. Something about this was very wrong. Why was she out here by herself? And why know? Know I was going to have to protect my ass and hers. Jeez... where the hell is this kids parents?

"Looking for you." Came her soft bell like voice.

My head snapped back around, eyes widening as I stared at the odd little girl. Silently she watched me. Waiting for my response. The girls unblinking stare chilled me to the bone. Automatically my grip tightened on my kunai, "what?"

"He sent me to find you.," she responded softly. Suddenly I realized what was bothering me about this girl. Her facial expression never changed. And those pit like obsidian orbs held no glimmer of emotion. She reminded me of Sasuke.

Straightening, I took a step towards her. "Who's he?"

I had a bad feeling I already knew.

The little girls eerie gaze focused on something behind me. The muscles in my shoulders tightened as I followed her line of sight. Turning my head I found myself staring into darkened mouth of an alley. With chakra still pooled behind my eyes it didn't take me long to focus on the figure in the dark.

My jaw clenched as I watched his glasses reflect the light of a street lamp as he pushed them up the brigde of his nose. I could feel the smile that crossed his lips the moment I spotted him. Memories of what he'd done came flooding back as I heard his all to familiar chuckle vibrating off the walls of the alley and street. Catching my breath and sending an unwelcome shiver down my spine.

Acting on instinct I placed myself in front of the girl. Quickly I slid the kunai I held back into my thigh holster. My hand rose over my head to grip the familiar weight of my katana.

"Still as foolish as ever." His words hit me like a whip. Only then did it dawn on me that the little girl standing behind me was my enemy.

My head whipped back around as my katana slid free of its sheath with a satisfying, _shink_. The little girl hadn't even twitched as I pulled the blade free. But unfortunately for me I made a fatal mistake. I had paused when I turned to look at her. Still foolishly thinking the little girl was harmless. I was _dead_ wrong.

When I turned I found the little girl in white holding a mirror, edged in silver. She shifted it so the light reflecting on its surface hit my eyes. I blinked and as I took another look I found myself staring at my own reflection.

I watched in horror as my own glowing green orbs went round in the reflection and suddenly everything went white. I became weightless. Falling into an abyss.

_So she was an angel... the angel of death..._

**Me: Gomen-nasai! I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Hidan: Stupid bitch! Why the hell did it take you so long?**

**Me: Because I still don't have a new computer you stupid prick! Remember mine broke!**

**Hidan: Buy a new one then stupid!**

**Me: I have no money!**

**Hidan: Still some from Kakuzu then!**

**Me: ...Thats actually a good idea. Hey Kakuzu-**

**Kakuzu: No.**

**Me: (begins to cry) Your so mean to me! Why do you all hate me?**

**Tobi: Tobi doesn't hate werewolfbleu-chan! Tobi loves you!**

**Hidan: Noisy bitch..**

**Me: Thats it! Itachiiiiiiii! Hidans being mean to me!**

**Itachi: (smirks and goes after Hidan)**

**Me: Sorry everyone I know its short but I only had a few minutes to type it up and post it. I still don't have a computer but I will update again as soon as I can. Oh and sorry about the chapter I know its not my best but I don't have a lot of time before my brother figures out that I stole his computer. (Grins) Thanks everyone.**

**Hidan: Aaaahhhh make it stop! (Itachi put him in a world full of rainbows and unicorns)**

**Tobi: Tobis a good boy! Everyone please leave werewolfbleu-chan reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Stupid. Funny how that was the only thought that could filter threw my foggy mind as I cracked open my eyes and found myself laying in an all to familiar pit of hell. My vision was met with mostly darkness but the few things I could make out I'd rather not try. The air was cold and stale, smelling something like death warmed over twice. Causing my stomach to roil in protest. The stone floor was cold and grimy against the bare skin of my arms and belly. Ewwwwww!

I graoned, stirring up dirt as I exhaled loudly threw my nose. My arms ached and had gone numb from being trapped beneath my weight for so long. Someone had literally tossed me in here. Perfect.

Grunting in discomfort, I shifted my weight to pull my arms free. The sound of chains dragging across the floor grated painfully against my eardrums. Completely waking me from my unconscious stupor.

_Shit... That can't be good..._

_**Fuck are we chained? **_

Pain shot up my arms as I dragged them across the damp, gritty floor. Feeling and hearing the familiar weight of chains dragging across stone as I laid my palms flat against the slippery floor and forced myself up into a sitting position. Closing my eyes, I leaned my weight against the wall behind me. Giving the world a moment to stop spinning.

_What had that girl done to me?_

_Oh Kami... Please let this all be a nightmare..._

Inhaling a deep breath, I hesitantly opened my eyes. At first my vision was filled with nothing but black. But as the seconds slithered and my eyes naturally adjusted, the dark globs began to take shape and depth. Bringing with it the same nightmare that had nearly taken my life along time ago. The same nightmare that has haunted my dreams for so long was now solid and real once again.

The dungeon like room was completely the same. From the grime and stained covered stone floor, to the heavy iron door looming in the corner. Hell the air even smelled the same. Thick with the scent of stale urine, old blood, and other body fluids that were meant to stay on the inside. The cloying scent of fear and despair was almost tangible, raising the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck. And if I thought about it hard enough the dark stains near the center of the floor were eerily within the same proximity of where my captain bled out.

Shit. I was in the same room. Which left me feeling oh-so-warm-and-fuzzy on the inside.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. My head falling back and hitting the wall with a heavy _thunk._ The fucker had put in the same room where he'd taken everything away from me and now I was back for round two. Oh joy for me.

Despite the fact I was stuck once again in Kabutos version of hell, the feeling wasn't quite the same as the first time. This time I was alone. And at the very least my boys were safe.

"Thank kami for small favors." I said, while I stared aimlessly at the iron door.

_**Thank kami? What the fuck? If you haven't noticed we're chained and trapped in our own circle of hell here! **_

A small, humorless chuckle tickled my throat at 'inners' rant. Indeed we were trapped but I had no intention of staying that way. Unfortunately I wasn't aloud to die yet. In order for my boys to ever be truly safe again, Kabuto had to die.

Rolling my shoulders, I mentally began to take stock of what I was left with and what I'd be forced to work with. Glancing down, I eyed the heavy metal clasps binding my wrists. The bindings were thick and the chains were strong.

Getting to my feet I wasn't surprised to find that the chains kept me from taking more than two steps from the wall. The heavy duty, rust covered chains were set in the stone floor just behind me, which didn't give me a lot of free movement. But it was somewhat a relief to find that this time around I wasn't wearing an iron collar. That was Kabutos first mistake.

Taking stock I found the only thing I'd been left with were my clothes, minus my steel toed boots. _Now thats just rude..._ Grime between your toes was just not all that appealing. But honestly it was a relief to have my clothes, remembering how perverted Kabuto was. His warped, perverse nature made Jiraiya practically look like a saint... well sort of. _No amount of holy water could ever make either of those two look like saints._

"You have no weapons."

"Shit!" I shouted, nearly falling back on my ass as I whirled around to find who'd spoken. Shock colored my face when I turned to find that same little girl in the snow white kimono and lifeless black eyes.

_How the hell does she keep doing that?_

Straightening, I faced the small demon in disguise. Hands clenched into fists at my sides. My eyebrows drew down as I glared at the girl in white. Who -sadly- didn't seem the slightest bit put off by my glare.

Giving a very unlady like snort I went back to taking inventory of what I had. "What do you want kid?," I asked annoyed. Like it really mattered.

_What the hell did that kid do to me? _

"Want?," she repeated softly. Glancing up at her from under my pink hair, I found her head quirked rather cutely to the side. Hands behind her back like she was shy. This girl gave real meaning to the phrase 'wolf in sheep's clothing'.

Shrugging, I ran my hand threw my hair before crossing my arms over my chest. Leaning myself back against the wall so I could watch her. I may not have any weapons on me as she said but I could still feel the presence of both Senbon Zakura and Negibana like a second skin. Which actually left me in pretty good shape since all I had to do was call their names and they'd come to me with in the span of a heart beat. So for now I would humor my captors. "What do you want kid? Did Kabuto send you to keep an eye on me?"

"No." She responded with a little shake of her head. Making some of her white hair fall in her face.

My eyebrows rose at her response,"then why are you here?"

For a moment the girl just stood there, silently watching me with those obsidian eyes. Either she didn't understand or she just didn't care to respond. Her unblinking, black orbs watched me with out so much as a flicker of emotion. If you stared long enough you could almost feel yourself being pulled into their fathomless depths. The girl was strange to say the least. You could almost assume she was dead they way she stood there. The only sign of life was the little puffs of white coming from her nose as she exhaled.

_**Is this kid some sort of zombie? **_

Rolling my eyes, I breathed a sigh of exasperation. Deciding to just go ahead and move onto a simpler question. "What's your name?"

Nothing. Not even a twitch. So I added, "I'm Sakura."

This time the girl did respond... well kind of anyway. A smirk curled my lips as the kid quirked her head to the other side- again in an oddly cute manner. However for the first time her expression changed. I'd say she almost looked confused but sadly I really couldn't tell.

_And I thought Itachi and Sasori were hard to read..._

_**This girl makes those two boys seem like talkative school girls!**_

"Kanna," she final voiced, turning her eyes towards the ground.

My brows furrowed in confusion. The girl was no longer looking at me. It seemed that now she was almost avoiding my eyes with the way she hunched her shoulders and eyed the oh-so-lovely, grime covered stone floor.

"Kanna," she glanced up at her name, "that's a very pretty name."

The girl didn't appear to know how to respond to my words. Her lips opened like she had planned on saying something but abruptly she stopped. Her face once again closing off her emotions. I didn't like the way she silenced herself. It was almost like she was afraid to speak.

"My names Sakura." I repeated softly, with a small, reassuring smile.

_**What in the name of all that is holy are you doing? **_

_I'm... I don't no. But this girl she seems... she's sad..._

Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that this girl -like my boys- was probably here against her will. With no curse mark on her body, I could only assume she'd been brought here sometime after Orochimarus death. The girl couldn't have been any older than five, making her younger than my boys. That meant there was something special enough about her to spark Kabutos interest. More than likely it was some type of bloodline limit. No doubt the same one she'd used to knock me out.

_But why is she here know?_

My smile fell, "Kanna why are you her-"

My words cut off as I turned to the door. Eyes narrowing as the heavy iron door slowly opened with a loud groan. My teeth gnashed together in a snarl and not just because it was Kabuto who entered. No. I was snarling because in my peripheral vision I'd caught sight of Kannas small frame beginning to shake.

"Kanna." His voice was harsh but smoothe at the same time. The crack of a whip in the dark.

My eyes darted back to Kanna as her shoulders hunched. Her black eyes glued themselves to the floor like it could open up and swallow her.

"Kanna you shouldn't be in here now should you?," Kabuto cajoled, his tone falsely sweet. His soft foot falls echoed off the walls making the room feel even smaller.

_She wasn't suppose to be here?_, I thought as I eyed here cowering form. _Then why did she come here?.._

The chains clinked together as I took an aggressive step forward. Growling when the restraints on my wrists held me back. The same protective instinct I had for my boys flared to life as Kabuto neared Kanna. I didn't want him anywhere close to her. And it was painfully obvious that neither did she. The way she hunched and shook like a whipped dog.

"Tsk, tsk, Haruno. Honestly I didn't think you had such a strong desire to protect children." He mused, annoyingly placing a hand on the small girls shoulder. Kanna jumped at the contact. Immidiately rapping her small arms around her middle and clutched her little waist as if to keep herself from falling apart.

"Don't touch her!," I snarled. Pulling fiercely against the chains that bound me.

Kabutos lips curled in amusement, clearly enjoying my reaction. The sick bastard really knew how to get under my skin. And I could only hope to kami my instinctive reaction to protect Kanna didn't come back to bite me in the ass, should the sick fuck decide to use Kanna as part of his twisted little game. That is if he already hadn't.

In my peripheral vision I saw Kanna flick her gaze up at me for a heartbeat before turning her eyes back down to the ground. But that one moment were our eyes met was all I needed to see the pain that was well hidden in the depths of those obsidian orbs.

_I promise I'll take you with me Kanna..._

"Kanna," the small girl flinched,"get out. I'll deal with you later." His words were meant for Kanna but Kabuto was speaking to me. Examining my reaction.

_**This ass hole is so dead! **_

I agreed fully with my 'inner' persona. Kabuto would die for this and everything else he'd done. But at the moment I was less than useless without my chakra. So I could only watch as Kanna made her way to the door. When her small hand touched the iron knob the girl gave me one last pitiful glance over her shoulder. Giving me a glimpse of the fear she hid so well. My heart thundered as she stepped out and shut the door behind her with a resounding click. I was afraid for her. Despite the fact that she obviously had a powerful kekkei genkai, she was still just a little girl. A very terrified little girl. To see someone so young, look so haunted made me sick to my stomach.

"Sakura."

My jaw clenched. Turning my head, I met his gaze without hiding any of the hate that burned threw me. Kabuto pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, a smirk curling his lips. He felt my anger and he was loving it.

"You never fale to surprise me Sakur- "

"Don't use my name you filth!," I snarled. My voice cracked like a whip in the still air. Fury oozed from my pores, making my muscles quiver.

Kabutos smile faltered but he continued as if I hadn't said a word. "You have an unhealthy attachment to children-"

"I have an unhealthy attachment?," I shouted, pulling painfully against the my restraints. "Who's the sick fuck using little kids to resurrect-"

The blow was fast. Cutting off my words as my teeth clicked together from the force of the blow. My head snapped back, smacking painfully against the wall behind me. I blinked trying to shake it off but Kabuto moved again. A large hand with long slender fingers gripped my throat, straitening my chin so I was forced to look up and into his eyes.

"You seem to be forgeting that you are alone, at my mercy and without chakra! If you wish to rush your death then by all means keep shooting your mouth off." Kabutos face was twisted in an unsightly snarl as he glared at me.

I bit the walls of my mouth to keep myself quiet. I couldn't fuck this up. All I needed was a few minutes alone to release my chakra reserves. I hated using 'inner' Sakura as a last resort but unfortunately, I had to go and get my sorry ass kidnapped, so I was out of options. Stupid emotions.

_**Let me OUT!, **_Inner Sakura was growing angrier by the second. Throwing herself at the shields that bound her in the back of my mind, like a caged beast. She knew I was going to rely on her to get us out of this and was growing impatient.

_Cool it! Not yet!_

"Where are they Sakura?," Kabuto asked with a frown. Completely oblivious of the predator prowling around in my subconscious. Waiting for the moment she could tear into him with her claws.

_Wait? He didn't know the boys were back at the village? _

I stayed silent. Giving him an Uchiha worthy glare. It was obviously dumb luck that he didn't find them back in Oto, but did he really think I was going to tell him? Idiot.

The hand around my throat dangerously tightened, threatening to cut off my air supply, but still I remained silent. Compared to Ibiki, Kabuto only registered as a nuisance to be dealt with on my radar. I was stronger now and I knew I could kill him. It was all timing now.

"Haruno where are they? I know they were back in Oto with you. Unfortunately by the time I had you they had vanished. Now where are they?"

I couldn't help the way my eyebrows rose in surprise. _They were gone? But how could tha- Takashi!_ A smirk twitched my lips as the realization hit. Takashi knew something had happened and had taken the boys knowing I'd kill him if he'd left them alone to save me. Smart man.

The hand that held my throat loosened. My face going blank once more as said hand began an agonizing descent down the length of my body. His fingers left me feeling dirty, like they were leaving trails of slime in their wake. Kabutos face twisted into one of sadistic pleasure. He wanted me to react, needed me to react.

But I didn't. I couldn't. Knowing he would feed off my reaction.

My stomach muscles tensed as his thin fingers touched and trailed down my bare skin. Coming to a threatening stop at the edge of the material of low cargo pants. My jaw clench as he teasingly thumbed the lone button keeping him from going further.

"Where are they Sakura." He breathed against my neck, making me shudder in disgust. The feel of his hot breath against the flesh of my exposed neck was enough to make my stomach lurch.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." I said, with my teeth gritted so hard my voice came out as a low hiss.

Kabutos thin lips turned down, his glasses catching the stray light so they hid his eyes from view. A harsh breath exhaled loudly from his nose, giving me the impression that he was holding himself back. But as the hand that played with the button on my pants moved lower, I wished he'd hit me instead.

Tension stiffened my shoulders at the feeling of his hand invading my most private area. The fabric of my pants was thick but it wasn't thick enough to protect me from feeling his touch. I wanted to scream. I wanted to lurch forward and rip his throat out with my teeth.. but I didn't. I kept my face empty of any emotion.

_**Let me OUT!**_

Even as my 'inner' self continued to beat against my mind I stayed silent. Because I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd get fed up and inevitable fuck up. When people get angry they make mistakes. Believe me I would know.

The uninvited hand on my lower region stilled. I could feel his anger. It was hot, rolling off of him in thick waves that beat against my skin. Abruptly Kabuto jerked back but not before he slammed a fist into my gut. I doubled over, falling hard on my knees. Pain shot threw my knees and up my thighs as I fought for breath. Spit dribbled from my mouth as I coughed, my eyes filling with tears as nausea rolled threw me.

The sound of feet scrapping against the floor brought my head up. I blinked, clearing the tears away. Finding Kabuto staring back at me with a murderous glare. The snarl on his face made him look even uglier.

"I'm not finished with you yet Haruno. I will get you to talk. One way or another, I will get you to talk!" He turned away, taking a few steps towards the door before stopping and giving me one last look over his shoulder. My gut twisted in knots at the look he gave me. His mouth turning up in unpleasant smile. "You've become callous to my touch S-a-k-u-r-a. But I bet you'll be a lot more willing to talk," he turned away and headed for the door, "if _Kanna _joined us."

"No!," I shouted, getting to my feet and lurching towards him. The restraints on my wrist bit painfully into my flesh, making my wrists bleed.

Kabuto laughed. The door shutting with a loud boom. I could hear his foot steps as they headed down the hall. Each step seemed to echo my pounding heart. I was out of time. I had to move now or Kanna would pay for my sins.

Fists clenched, the chains clinked together as I raised my arms. Using my teeth and right hand I ripped away the frayed medical tape that hid my tattoos. Briefly I fingered the intricate, swirly patterns of the tattoo. I had no idea if this would really work or what the after affect would be like but I supposed this was as good of time as any to test this jutsu out.

Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply, pooling what ever chakra I had left to the surface and intertwining it with the chakra stored in the tattoo. _This is it..._

_**Let me out! **_

_Listen to me! We must save Kanna, she is not a threat! You will not hurt her! _

_**I don't care! Just let me out so I can rip out Kabutos heart! **_

I exhaled, _here we go... _

**Me: Muahahahaha cliff hanger! Hi everyone, hope you like this chapter. I still don't have my own computer and at the moment I am hiding from my brother. I think hes realized that I've stolen his. Muahahahahahaha! **

**Tobi: Stealing isn't nice werewolfbleu-chan! You should be a good boy like Tobi!**

**Me:... I'm not a boy! And I didn't steal it I... borrowed it. Hehehe...**

**Deidara: Borrowed without permission, un.**

**Me: You stay out of this! I had to update! **

**Hidan: Everyone shut the hell up! Your shouting is giving me a headache! **

**Me: Your being louder than all of us! Now everyone be quiet and let me finish! Anywayz, I hope you guys like the addition of Kanna and yes I stole her from Inuyasha but she will be playing a vital role. Besides she so kawaii! **

**Hidan: That kid is like a fucked up zombie!**

**Me: Coming from a guy who is technically is a zombie isn't sayn' much, Hidan!**

**Hidan: I am not a zombie you bitch! I'm a fuckn' god! **

**Me:... Yeah and I'm the fuckn' pope...**

**Hidan: (goes after werewolfbleu-chan and ends up getting his scythe taken away by her and is chased down and chopped to bits)**

**Me: Muahahahahahahah**

**Sasori: (rolls eyes) **

**Itachi: (rolls eyes)**

**Kanna: (stares blankly and slightly frightened)**

**Tobi: Everyone leave reviews! Tobis a good boy! **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Deidaras POV**_

"Sakura-cha-" My words cut off mid shout as a large hand closed over my mouth. I fought against Takashis powerful grip but to no avail. Takashis arms rapped around me like a cage of steel, stilling my movements and effectively trapping me. I couldn't move. I was forced to watch as Sakuras body hit the ground with a loud thud that made my heart jump in response.

I struggled, my curses muffled by Takashis rough hand. Fear gripped me as Sakura lay motionless, her pink hair hiding her face. The little bitch in white lowered the strange mirror, watching Sakura without a hint of remorse.

My eyes went wide then narrowed as the small girl looked up. Her black orbs sent an unwelcome shiver up my spine. Her head slowly turned until her dark eyes found us, hiding on the roof top of a small shop. My heart beat like a drum in my chest as the girl looked straight at us. Her eyes like bottomless pits, staring unblinkingly at us. I knew Takashi felt it too, with the way his arms flexed around me, ready to move if we had to.

We both knew she saw us but for some reason she ignored us. Turning her head back down to look at Sakura. A moment later the girls head snapped up, looking up at the mouth of an alleyway straight in front of her and Sakura's unconscious form.

The air in my chest practically exploded out of me as I gasped. Kabuto stepped out of the shadows and under the dim lighting of a street lamp. His large circular glasses caught the light and reflecting it back, making him almost appear like a demon with large, glowing eyes. I could practically feel the smirk I knew twisted his lips.

I lurched forward as Kabuto strode towards Sakuras still form. His half crazed laughter filling the silent air and making the humid night feel cold. I struggled and squired until Takashis grip became painfully tight. "Deidara stop! We don't know how many of them are out there," Takashi whispered, harshly in my ear.

The anger and frustration in his voice was enough to make my skin go cold. He wanted to save her too. It was in the way his muscles coiled and uncoiled. The control over his second form was becoming obviously unstable but we were in no position to fight.

And as if to drive that point home, my eyes grew round as the shadows in the alleys began to take shape. Sound-nin, an army of them slowly descended from the darkness. Congregating around their master like loyal dogs. With their pale complexions and ugly facial expressions they almost looked like an army of undead. Kabuto had been serious when he'd said he was coming for us.

"Interesting." Takashi muttered, to no one in particular.

I turned my head up to look at Takashi. His amber eyes seemed to be watching something I hadn't noticed. The muscles in his jaw jumped and ticked as his mind mulled over something I obviously missed. Feeling my quizzical gaze on him, Takashi slowly tore his gaze away from the street to look down at me.

My eyebrows rose in question. It was a little hard to respond with his hand still over my mouth. Noticing my expression, Takashi gave me a warning look before slowly removing his hand. I licked my dry lips. "What is so freakn' interesting, yeah? And shouldn't we be saving Sakura-chan right about now, un?"

Takashis eyes traveled back down to the darkened street. "Those men... their dead."

"Nani?" I whispered, shrilly. My eyes bugging out of my skull.

Takashis eyes darted back to me in warning. I bit my lip, forcing myself to stay quiet. Takashis eyes turned back to the street, I followed his gaze. Staring at the pale men with new eyes. And it didn't take long for me to realize he was right.

A glassy film covered their dull eyes, reflecting the dim lighting of the street lamps. They stared without blinking, seeing but not really seeing anything at all. Mouths slack and some slightly ajar gave them a look of hungry, mindless predators. Combined with their jerky and slightly unhinged movements, making them look like puppets you could no longer mistake these men for the living. They were dead.

"Their dead. Nothing more than mindless puppets. This is probably the only reason they haven't spotted us yet." Takashis narrowed gaze flicked to my face. I met his gaze.

"We can't help her.," he said, his voice tight with anger. "Not yet. We have to go back to the Inn for the others first. If we stay separated, there's a good chance they'll be found and taken. I can smell more sound-nin, both living and dead around the village. If anything happens to you kids," his eyes held mine,"It would kill Sakura."

I swallowed, "but if we abandon her, won't they take her and kill her anyway, un?"

He glanced back down at Sakura. It was killing him to protect me over Sakura. If it hadn't been for Sakura ordering him to protect us, I knew with out a shadow of a doubt Takashi would abandon us in a heart beat in order to protect her. Which made me realize just how lucky we were that Sakura had been the one to take care of us.

"No. Kabuto wont kill her out right. He's waited to long to have her." Takashis eyes became hard as he looked down at me. "He wants her to suffer. And the most effective way for that is to get his hands on you _boys_.," he said tightly.

My fists balled at my sides. This was all our fault. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it. If Takashi and I attacked now Sakura would be in danger of getting hurt -or worse- in the cross fire. And I wouldn't put it past Kabuto to kill her then and there just out of spite. That and with so many sound-nin around there was a good chance everyone else would get captured and then we'd really be up to our ears in shit.

Air hissed threw my teeth as all of a sudden Takashis grip on my arm became unbearably tight. I was about to snap at him until I got a good look at his face. Takashis body was wire tight. His amber eyes flashing, threatening to let the beast within loose. He was biting his lip so hard a small trail of blood oozed down his chin.

I swallowed hard, following his line of sight. My body froze as I watched Kabuto lean down and pick Sakura up, ever-so-gently. Like he was cradling a child. His lips curled in a gleeful smile. "Find the Akatsuki. I want them alive.," he ordered. The dead sound-nin made a series of gurgles and murmurs in response. The grotesque sounds raised the hairs on my neck and arms in disgust.

Every single nerve ending in my body was on fire. I wanted to stop him as he began walking back into the alley. Taking Sakura out of my sights. _Damn him for cursing us with these bodies, yeah! _

"Lets go," Takashi said, in a low, mechanical voice.

I wanted to scream as I turned to Takashi. But the words got stuck in my throat as I looked at his face. Takashis face was set in hard lines of pure rage. The hate burning in the depths of his amber eyes was strong enough to peel the skin right off your bones. Gripping my arm he turned his eyes away from the now empty alley, pulling me towards the Inn.

I was somewhat -if not grudgingly- relieved when Takashi forced me to get on his back. With me riding piggy back Takashi was able to practically fly over the roof tops. Reaching a speed I could only imagine could be beat by light. Though I could feel his feet hit the roof top at a jarring pace there was almost no sound to be heard. Takashi was really someone I didn't want to meet in a dark alley. Ever.

"What do we do now, yeah?" My voice quickly stolen by the air rushing past us. But I knew he'd heard me.

Takashi kept his gaze straight ahead of us as he answered. "My job is to protect you. All of you."

"Will we make it back to the others in time, un?"

The muscles in Takashis shoulders flexed under my hands. Turning his head just enough to glance at me out of the corner of his eye. My pulse jumped up a notch as his amber eye flashed, a smug smirk curling his lip. I got my answer when Takashi turned his gaze away from me and bolted forward like we'd been hit by lightening.

The jolt of speed knocked the wind out of me and left my stomach back somewhere on one of the roof tops. Teeth clenched almost painfully I quickly rapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Deidara as soon as we get the others," he turned his head back towards me, catching my eye, "we'll go after Sakura. And kill Kabuto." His eyes flashed once again in time with his words. Takashis words hung in the air like a guillotine ready to fall. And once again he turned his attention forward, leaving me to stare at the back of his head.

I had a gut wrenching feeling that those words had more than just one meaning. Yes, he wanted Kabuto to die just as much as we did but... I couldn't help but feel the underline meaning of it all. Once Kabuto was dead, myself and the others would no longer be held in limbo by this fucked up jutsu. Meaning he would no longer be under any obligation to protect us. There would be no reason for Sakura to stick around.

_Once Kabuto is dead then what, un? Fuck! I hate this shit, yeah..._

**Me: Hello everyone sorry it took so long and yes I know this chapter is short. Believe me I know! I can't get Hidan to shut up about it!**

**Hidan: Well why the fuck is it taking so damn long?**

**Me: I have no computer! So fuck you Hidan! **

**Hidan: Bitch! I don't care if you don't have a computer! Steal one for all I give a fuck! And why the hell wasn't I in this chapter? **

**Me: Are you insane? **

**Hidan: YES!**

**Tobi: Tobi doesn't like yelling. Please no more yelling. You make Tobi sad! **

**Me: Sorry Tobi. Hidan just knows how to piss me off. **

**Hidan: Fuck you! **

**Me: Will someone please shut him up! **

**Itachi: (pops knuckles while walking slowly towards Hidan)**

**Hidan: (his eyes go round) NO! Not the unicorns again! (turns and runs away) **

**Itachi: (smirks and takes off after him) **

**Me: (sighs) Anywayz thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome! I'll update again as soon as I can! **

**Tobi: Tobi loves everyone too! Tobis a good boy! Oh and please leave more wonderful reviews! **

**Itachi: (smirks like a madman because he caught Hidan) **

**Hidan: No! No more! Pleeeeeease! I hate Dora the Explora! **

**Dora: Lets play a game! (smiles innocently)**

**Hidan: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Please someone kill me!**


	22. Chapter 22

The death soiled floor came rushing at me as the world began to tilt. The grime spattered walls blurred when fireworks began to exploded behind my eyes. Jaw snapping together painfully as the back of my skull met the unforgiving ground. Fire danced beneath my skin, searing every nerve ending one by one. Cries of agony ripped up my throat as wave after agonizing wave of pain ripped through me like a hurricane.

I hadn't been ready for this. The pain was unlike anything I'd every experienced. Death has knocked on my door on more than one occasion but never have I wished for death to take me until this moment. The jutsu mercilessly coursed through me. Tearing the yin and yang sides of my soul in two and forcing my cells to divide, giving birth to something never attempted before in the shinobi world. I was willingly bringing the darker side of my soul into the world. A side that most of us hide for fear of persecution. Or maybe it's because we're afraid that the monster that hides beneath our skin is our true persona and the face we show the world is nothing more than a mask. Either way I was bringing my darker side into the light. Defying the very laws of nature.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have toyed with the laws of the universe... _I mused with that thought as I stared up at the stone ceiling. I had no control as my body convulsed and pinpricks of light could be seen in my peripheral vision. The sound of my heart echoed in my skull as chaos ensued inside me. I couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing that I no longer could feel anything. When had the pain stopped? I had become numb. I waited for darkness to take me. Figuring that the jutsu had failed and I had signed my own death warrant.

Time seemed to stand still as the echoing sound of my heart beat dwindled. Surprise flickered through my fogged mind as the pinpricks of light in my peripheral vision bled together until all I could see was white. I imagined that death would submurge me in a vacuum of darkness but instead I laid in an empty expanse of white. It was beautiful and as much as I wanted to stay and leave everything behind I couldn't.

"You can't take me yet."

As the words left my lips in nothing more than a whisper the white expanse exploded with color. Reality came racing back to me, filling my lungs with oxygen and waking my chakra. I gasped for air like I'd just broken through the surface of water. Reality brought back with it the cell I'd been trapped in, slime covered floors and all. I had the urge to laugh like an insane person as I felt the power of my chakra wash over me like rain and drowned out the lingering fire. However that urge quickly died as I felt the presence of something new or rather I should say some one.

**"Do you plan to stay down there much longer?"**

Blinking, I glanced up at the shadow hidden figure. Her stance was aggressive, humming with power. My muscles automatically flexed as the figure crouched down next to me. No longer hidden by the shadows I stared at the mirror image of myself. Well almost anyway. The green hues of her eyes had a more predatory gleam to them and like an animal, naturally glowed in the dark. A smirk curled her lips revealing sharp teeth that looked like they belonged to a wolf.

**"Hurt's like a bitch don't it?," **she asked. Her voice a huskier timber of my own.

An irritated huff was my response as I pulled myself into a sitting position. My neck and back gave several satisfying pops as I stretched and tested my movements. Other than being a little stiff I felt good. My chakra pulsed strongly within me, ready to take on our enemies.

I glanced up at my 'inner persona' or rather the yin side of my soul made flesh and said, "let's go."

Yin Sakura smirked, flashing those vicious white teeth. As she moved to stand she held out her claw tipped hand for mine. When our hands clasped together power surged between us. My lips curled as she pulled me to my feet. The power flowing between us was an intoxicating high that could become a very dangerous addiction. But as the memories of Kannas fear filled eyes rushed back to me it was easy to let go. Power sizzled the air between us and cracked like a whip once the connection was broken. Like any new jutsu I itched to ask questions and try things out but we simply didn't have time. The time would come when Yin Sakura and I could test the limits of this jutsu. However at the moment I would just have to hope that nothing went wrong or that a glitch in the jutsu would reveal itself at a bad moment.

**"Let's get moving." **Yin Sakura moved for the door, her hands already bald into fists. Just before Yin Sakura's chakra laden fist hit the door I grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. With a snarl her head whipped around. Her animal eye's alight with anger and hunger. **"What are you doing?," **she seethed.

"Listen to me Kabuto is mine and Kanna is not to be harmed." For some reason it felt like I had to remind her of the girl. Looking at the darker side of myself it made me wonder if she gave a damn when the only emotion's I could read were hunger and rage.

**"Cha! I want his blood too! I've craved it for so long-" **"Kabuto is to die by my hand and no others," I growled. Gripping her wrist hard enough that my knuckles turned white. Yin Sakura gave an animalistic growl before yanking her wrist free.

**"Then what the fuck am I suppose to do? Watch as you have all the fun?" **

I smirked, "you seem to be forgetting that this place is crawling with sound-nin and what ever the fuck those things we could feel were." I stepped around her and pooled chakra into my fist. The door broke free of its hinges and smashed against the wall in the hallway with a satisfying crash. Stepping out into the corridor, I quickie looked down the right and then the left. The dark tunnels appeared to be endless and empty. It only took me a second to trace Kannas chakra. Yin Sakura stepped next to me, waiting for me. Her hunger raised the hairs on the back of my neck while her impatience beat against my skin.

"Listen you go that way," I pointed down the opposite corridor, "and make as much noise as possible. Kill to your hearts content but we need to make a lot of racket so Takashi can find us."

**"If he's looking for us that is."**

I had no doubt he was looking for me but I had no idea if he would be able to find us. Without a word I glanced at Yin Sakura and nodded my head towards the open corridor. She took the hint and with a mock solute she headed down the opposite corridor. Her bare feet some how managing to make no sound as she obviously stomped down the hall.

**"Oi! Fucking sound-nin! Come out, come out where ever you are." **Her voice, echoed down the halls, causing bits of rock and dirt to fall from the ceiling.

I rolled my eyes, "okay note to self shouting inside caves is not a good idea."

Pooling chakra behind my eyes I quickly took off down the hall. The stone floor constantly threatened to trip me up as it tore at the bottoms of my feet.

_Fuck! Did he really have to take my boots!_

The corridor was endless, full of mindless turns and dead ends. I passed several iron doors, sensing the death that lay beyond them. But there were a few I passed that made my hackles rise at what I felt laid in wait behind them. I could feel them. Feel there madness and there hunger but what worried me was I could not feel any life. "Fuck. You've been busy Kabuto," I whispered between breaths.

Just ahead of me I felt Kubtos chakra flare and then disappear. My instincts warned me that I was headed for some kind of trap but I didn't care. I could still feel Kanna. I had to save her. Had to save my boys. Had to kill Kabuto and end this.

_Why does it feel like my shit list keeps getting longer?_

Just as I pushed my legs to move harder a door about ten feet away open. Immediately stopping me dead in my tracks just as the iron door banged loudly against the wall. Dirt and dust filled the air like smoke around the open door. Planting my feet I scanned the doorway feeling for any foreign chakra. I found the foreign chakra, what I didn't find was a pulse behind it. It was like the chakra was trapped and I figured out why all to quickly when a sound-nin without the lower half of his jaw stepped into the hall.

"Oh hell," I said between clenched teeth.

The sound-nin stopped and stared straight at the wall in front of him. The torn clothes he wore did nothing to hide his emaciated, hutched form. The toughs of hair on his head were brown and if he stood straight I'd say he was at least 6 feet tall. The bottom of his jaw was missing, allowing his greenish tongue to hang slack against his neck. The flesh around where the lower jaw had been was ragged and blackened with rot. The color of his skin was a nasty grey like a fish belly. It didn't take me long to realize he was dead but the bigger issue was he was in my way.

All of a sudden the dead nin turned toward me. Glossy, sightless eyes met mine. I took a reflexive step back. I didn't want to use my katanas just yet. The chakra that remained in the dead nin was fleeting. I doubted he would be much of a threat without the puppet master around.

The dead nin then did something I did not expect. He inhaled. A gurgling sound came from his throat as he charged towards me. It was so unexpected and so surprisingly quick that I barely had time to jump out of the way.

"Shit," I breathed, my back hitting the wall. The stone dug into my skin making me hiss. The dead nin skidded to a halt, his back to me. He spun around, his body moved and swayed like a drunk. I quickly figured out that this thing was blind. His sightless, glossy eyes never latching onto anything. I tested this theory by stepping away from the way. I was right in his line of sight but he continued to sway as if lost. Another gurgle came from his throat and just like before he inhaled again. Immediately he turned towards me and charged.

"So you follow your nose, ne?" My voice was harsh as I quickly side stepped him and placed a well aimed kick to his spine. His spine snapped with a loud, satisfying crunch. The dead nin roared as he stumbled and fell to the ground. Disgust crept through me as the dead sound-nin still continue to move and moan from an injury that would have killed even the strongest of men. Cautiously I stepped around his flailing arms, placing myself in front of him. He didn't react to my nearness.

"Kabuto sure is some kind of freak." I said, while staring at his latest monstrosity. The dead nin did not react to my voice either. Not only were these things blind but apparently they were deaf as well. The only thing they reacted to was smell. As if confirming my theory the flailing corpse inhaled. His arms shot forward aiming for my legs. Black finger nails scrapped loudly against the floor as he attempted to pull his dead weight towards me.

As intriguing as this thing was I had no time for it. Kannas chakra had become stationary up ahead. I needed to get to her.

The thing at my feet snarled and hissed. It's lifeless eyes meeting mine. "I will put you out of your misery," I said, while placing a chakra filled foot at the base of his skull. Without hesitation I slammed my heel down, breaking his neck. Beneath my foot the dead-nin went limp. Motionless like the dead should be.

I stepped around the corpse, not giving it a second glance. Just as I started to head back down the corridor a gut wrenching wail came from behind me, stopping me dead in my tracks. Eyes wide, I cast a wary glance over my should. The dead nin still laid where I'd left him but dust stirred around his nose as he inhaled again. Another cry tore from its throat. Horror filled me and forced me to run from the creature. It may not be able to come after me but those things were definitely going to be a problem.

Shaking my head, I swallowed down my revulsion and felt for Kannas chakra. That feeling of being cornered became stronger with ever step I took. Up ahead I could see the darkened hallway come to an end. What lay beyond it I wasn't sure, all I knew was that Kannas chakra was in there and as far as I could tell she was alone. I was heading straight for a trap and I knew it.

_I'm coming Kanna. I wont let him hurt you again. _

**_Me: Hi everyone-_**

**_Hidan: Oi! Where the bloody hell have you been?_**

**_Me: Hidan shut up and I'll tell you!_**

**_Hidan: You stupid bit-_**

**_Deidara: Hidan! Shut up, yeah!_**

**_Hidan: I will sacrifice-_**

**_Me: To Jashin right? That's getting old Hidan! _**

**_Hidan: Mother fucking-_**

**_Itachi: (glares at hidan)_**

**_Hidan:..._**

**_Me: Thanks Itachi-kun!_**

**_Itachi: (raises eyebrow) hn?_**

**_Me: (roles eyes) Sooooo anyway. Sorry it's been so long. After my computer crashed it took me awhile to get a new one as you all can tell. I lost the outlines of all my stories and a lot of already prewritten future chapters. So anyways I'm back! But just a heads up the updates will be slow. This chapter was a bit rushed but I wanted to post as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Leave me some reviews and I will be updating again. _**


End file.
